What Now ?
by Lillianpeace
Summary: After a very eventful freashmen year and summer break Lillian and Layla and the gang are back at Sky High. Along with Warren and his old friends. But Warren has changed and welcomed the dark, this year will be filled with love , lost and betrial from the one she loves. But Lillian stands in his way of his domination of Maxville. But now Lillian has her own problems to deal with.
1. School time!

**Hello I am back… Well now this is the second part to What if? I hope ya'll enjoy it this time. So I do not own Sky High or Warren Peace. Revised edition**

**Lillian's point of view.**

Three weeks have passed in the school year, with two more attacks on super heroes. Now a curfew has been put into place for 18 and under, which pissed a lot of us off. I hate it more property has been destroyed, how long until he targets our mother and her vet hospital. I wondered when I heard the news of more destruction, and I would kill him when he came after her. Warren has basically started to pull away from me and all his old friend's; he rarely talks to them anymore. We can see the drastic changes in him and we're very worried. I have been asked out several times because the male population of Sky high thinks we aren't together.

I catch him giving Layla and Sparrow very odd looks, the looks he gives them make me nervous and uncomfortable. He has a cold calculating look in his dark eyes or even sometimes red now it changes so often.

"You okay?" Freeze asked looking at me with concern.

"Yeah, I just need to go for a run, clear my head a bit," I changed into some black spandex short shorts and a dark green spandex sports bra with black and green running shoes. I walked downstairs and out the door. I started with a hard run then slowed to a light jog. Trying to clear my mind and just lose myself as the adrenaline pumped through my body.

I needed to have a talk with my friends and that includes Warren's old friends. I am not afraid of Warren, but if it means losing him, my love, than yes I am afraid. I still have no proof that he is behind any of these attacks but I can feel it, he is so different these days I know my refusal to keep sleeping with him is not sitting well with him. But I can hardly see my Warren in there anymore.

I continue jogging around Maxville when I notice how late it's getting, and then I see Warrens Harley sitting out front of a moderate sized house. I ducked behind a large oak and stay in the shadows not wanting to be seen, I watched until I see him walk out with, wait is that Speed? And some girl with wavy chestnut brown hair, small breast and butt, she's slim with a slight tan. She has on ugly neon pink skinnies with a black tang top; I see she has at least three tattoos with two piercings. I don't like the look of her or the thought of why she would be hanging with my boyfriend. I watched as Warren got on his bike and pulled out of her drive way, than he drove off. She walked over to the other side of the porch watching Warren drive away with a dreamy expression. I fly over with no sound perching myself on the thin beam of wood, my knees bent and my arms resting on them, watching her smile dreamily until he couldn't be seen anymore. I look like some demented angel perched here.

"Having fun watching my boyfriend," I broke the silence alerting her to my presence. She jumped and turned around fast with wide dull blue eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked with a snotty attitude, I did just say Warren was my boyfriend and she still doesn't get who I am, what a stupid bitch.

I looked at her debating on whether she might be a threat to me, her powers weren't strong or anything special but I could see the lust in her eyes. I gave a slight flick of my wrist and thick vines wrapped around her legs and arms. A thick pointed and spiked branch of poison ivy was ready to attack her.

She looked scared for her fare skin she knew what the ivy would do.

"Tell me your name," I said looking like a demented angel perched there. "Crystal," she blurted out.

"See was that so hard, I am Lillian," I said being friendly. I saw understanding dawn on her, I also saw her jealousy. I gave an internal smile at that, now she understands who I am.

"What was my Warren doing here with you and Speed?" I questioned knowing she wouldn't answer me. I moved the ivy closer and she whimpered.

"I can't tell you he will kill me, he is crazy," she said with pure honesty I know he would, I think he already has to be honest.

"He belongs to me my dear; don't get any funny ideas Crystal. I already know what he has been hiding from me and his friends. He has been a bad boy causing so much trouble in town," I told her with a straight face, knowing I really didn't know shit.

"Are you going to try and stop him from his goal?" she asked. Bam now I do know it has been him, he burned my god parents business down he will pay and with his life.

"When the time comes and I see fit, yes I will stand in his way. But make no mistake if you even mentioned we talked. He will think you spilled the beans, and your body won't be found. So be smart and keep your mouth shut. And try and stop day dreaming about my mate," I threatened her; I was pissed at all of this.

"I won't say a word to him, or any of the others, but you should join us he will be so pleased with you ruling at his side," She tried to persuade me. But she had utter devotion and lust ringing in her voice; I looked at her with disgust.

"I have no master, nor do I bow to a mere power crazy man. Not even to please a lunatic, even if the lunatic is my mate, I would not. No, only the weak willed and foolish bow to another, I serve no one," I sneered at her with dislike on my face. She looked thoughtful and hateful at the same time.

"I am leaving now; hope you all enjoy what little power you think you have. Because when I feel it is time I will take that power away from him," I walked off her porch and down her driveway.

I looked back and she had turned into crystal, I could feel the precious metal surging energy through my veins, so that's her power. I gave her a chilling but intense look and she went sailing through two walls and landed with a loud thud, she was unconscious. Too bad for her, I jogged away, thinking I need to see Shadow Fox and Fortuna very soon. I gave a loud anguished mental cry. 'Why?' Is all I could think, it was a horrid feeling, so hurt, helpless and lost. I'm losing him to this fucked up disease. I stopped and found myself outside the Paper Lantern. I walked in through the back door, I see Warren with his hair pulled back while dressed in a black pair of jogging pants and a red top with the sleeves rolled up. He is chopping veggies with a precise fury, I give a slight cough making it known I am waiting here. Something about the way he holds himself, he radiates power, control and confidence. I will have to stop him, and tell someone about him before I lose the man I love completely. I sound utterly pathetic, I know. But I will get my revenge for all the trouble he has caused.

"I don't like being ignored Warren," I said throwing a carrot at the back of his head. Just then I noticed something, Damn he had his ear buds in he jumped when he saw me, but the grin he had was priceless.

"Hey love," he walked over wrapping his long muscled arms around my waist. I rested my head on his chest feeling happy and at home in his arms at least when we are like this.

"I just wanted to see you, I was out running," I said. His arms slightly tightened around me.

"I miss you Lily," he said with adoration coloring his tone, I could feel his longing and worry.

"I miss you too Warren," I said. We had not been spending time together, now I know he has his own side plans going on. We talked for a bit while he cooks; when his shift is over he insisted he drive me home.

"Do you want to go out with me tomorrow, Love?" he asked.

"Do you even need to ask, I miss us Warren," I said looking away from his dark eyes.

"I want us back too, love. I just don't know how to do it, but I am trying for you," he told me with truth in every word.

"Me to, I don't want to lose you Warren," I looked into his beautiful dark eyes pouring everything I am feeling into him.

I love you Lillian, you are the most important thing in my life," he said and I could feel his love wash over me.

"I love you Warren," I said back. I got out of his truck, and felt his eyes on me until I got to the door and closed it behind me. I had a nagging feeling, I was trying to push it away, but I was failing.

"Hello dear, come into the kitchen please," My mother said. I walked into the kitchen seeing Jennifer, Layla and Jared sitting at the table waiting for me.

"Is this one of those interventions, I am clean and sober," I said looking at them confused.

Jennifer was the first to start laughing next was Layla, while the parents just cracked a smile. I sat next to Layla and Jennifer, waiting for whatever we were going to be told.

"What is all this about?" Layla said being the first to break the silence.

"Well I know you girls aren't happy with us, even though you gave us your blessing. In three months we will be moving into Jared's, our home is too small for all of us," she looked nervous.

"No!" Layla cried out. I was on my feet in a second, things shaking around the house.

"You can't sale the house, Layla dreamed of raising her kids here like our mom did," I snapped the plants and metal reacting on my intense emotions.

"Okay, I won't sell it, I never planned to. Layla its okay when you're 18 you can have the house, for you and Will. I will have it cleaned every week," Lacy said trying to console Layla.

"Thank you mom," Layla wrapped her arms around me giving me a sideways hug.

**The Next Night 7:00 pm**

I stood looking in the full length mirror, I had red extensions in to make my hair longer and add a splash of color, a one shoulder Elie Tahari top with black leggings with black and red heels on. Red and black rose jewelry was put on before I could leave. I gave myself a once over and was satisfied. I heard the bell chime; I left my room heading downstairs. I could hear Jared and Warren talking, they never sound happy with each other.

"Hello, Mister James," I could hear Warren's deep voice.

"Good evening, Warren are you here for Lillian?" Jared questioned him.

"Yes," he said with growing anger. What is Warren's deal? I hurried downstairs walking into the parlor. Looking at the two men standing very close, looking very angry with each other.

"Hello Warren, Jared I will be home around curfew okay," I said giving him a peck on the cheek. I grabbed Warrens hand and pulled him out with force.

"You look fucking amazing, love. I love red on you it makes you look even sexier which I didn't think possible," he said helping me into his truck, his hands on my ass.

"Well thanks, I aim to please," I gave him a wink and smile.

He started the engine, I saw Jared looking out the window. I gave him a small wave as Warren pulled out into the street. We drove to Diamond Bay, the best seafood in town we were seated and ordered, we started talking.

"So I hear two other seniors have asked you out, and couple of juniors and shopmores as well," he didn't ask just assumed. I just smiled and rolled my eyes at him, it's his fault not mine.

"Rumors, do you always give out black eyes for that. But yes they did, you haven't been near me at school people think we are not dating anymore. Shit! I have wondered myself Warren. I spend my time trying to understand what I have done so wrong for you to be ignoring me," I said looking at the lobster tank, making sure my eyes didn't go to his.

"Shit love, I am such a jackass I will do better by you. Just give me the chance to try, I love you," he pleaded with me.

"Warren I'm not trying to say I want to break up, but I want my Warren back not what you have become," I said giving his large hand a small squeeze meeting his intense gaze.

Then our waiter came back with our food, which looked great. We talked while we ate, this night was going perfect. After dinner we drove to the lake and he held me by the water's edge. We sat in the moon light just talking; he hasn't held me like this in a long time.

"I wish we could stay like this forever," he whispered his breath hot as it hit my ear.

"I wish we could stay like this no matter what," I said with a breathless tone. I could feel him nod in agreement pulling my head to lean on him.

"We need to go, the curfew will be on soon. And Jared is looking for a reason to ground me, I can't figure out why," I said. He got up and scooped me up into his arms setting me on my feet.

We reached his truck a few minutes later; I walked behind Warren his hand in mine. When a boy in his early 20's and little miss sunshine herself Crystal where waiting by his truck not even noticing me with him, I wanted to growl and hurt them both.

"Hey Warren, we need to talk now," the boy exclaimed coming to close as Warren gave him a fierce look; the boy came to a sudden stop.

"And what would you need to speak with him about, at this time of night," I said walking from behind him. Warren had his arm around me protectively, trying to hold be back but not letting the boy get to close.

"Hello, my name is Beam this is Crystal, we are friends of War's. You are as beautiful as he has always said you were," he introduced them with a sly smirk.

"Really, Warren my love you have never mentioned them before how very odd. I am Lillian, Warren's girlfriend. I want to know why you haven't told me about your new friends Warren," I said shaking his offered hand, giving him a small smile. My gaze turned to Warren with a scowl on my face, he was sweating.

"I am busy, can't it wait until later," Warren said. But Beam shook his head no; Warren looked ready to kill him.

"Love wait in my truck now," he said barking an order at me, I raised my brow giving him a look of disbelief.

"Excuse me Warren; I will not wait in your truck like a dog. I think you're talking to the wrong girl, I have no master. Now hurry up I want to go home," I said with a fierce look barking an order at him.

I walked and leaned on the truck waiting, I watched them walk off a little talking in hushed whispers. I could feel her eyes on me, it was fucking annoying. I watched Warrens mouth move than Beams, new members at least three, all very important. I gave a smile at this I knew I learned lip reading for a fucking reason.

"Can I help you with something, I have become tired of your staring," I said never taking my eyes off Warren. I really didn't have time for her, I wanted to know what Warren was up to and I had to keep my eyes on him to find it out.

"You can't stop him or change him back to your old Warren. Amp made sure of that when she amplified his powers, she did the same to his disease, speeding it up, he is almost over the edge. Even if you could he made the choice, he wouldn't want to go back to that, even then he was a bully and cruel to others," she said this bitch was giving out information to Warrens worst enemy.

I turned and faced her, I smiled "You like him," I could see it in her eyes.

"If you weren't around he would like me back, I am better for him. I am not a heroine and I can give him what he needs," Crystal said still sounding unsure of herself.

"Silly slut, he never would choose you or any other girl over me. Funny how every girl thinks he would drop me and take them up on their offers to be his whore," I let out a manic giggle.

"I think he would now, I see him every day and night. Wait hasn't he been ignoring his beloved Lillian. I think he has and all his old friends gone and soon you will be too," she smiled.

I will kill this bitch one day; one day very soon I smiled back giving nothing away.

"Yeah, but I have him in his bed or mine every night, can you say the same dear. I get to see him naked and feel him anytime I want," I said, her face turned red a jealous look crossing her face.

"Warren Mitchell Peace, get your ass over here right now!" I called out.

"What love, is something wrong honey. Crystal did you do something or say something to my girl," he snarled at her. He grabbed her arms "what did you say and don't fucking lie to me," he kept at her.

"That I would be better for you, that I see you every day and night which is true. When your girlfriend hardly sees you, how you have left your old friends and hopefully she was next," she said in a meek voice full of fear of Warren.

I was furious he spends all his time with her while he ignores me. I could feel my power answering to my call, waiting to do my will. I could feel it pulsing around me like it was alive, making my clothes and hair blow with an invisible wind my aqua eyes swirling like mini hurricanes.

"Love," he said. I watched him turn towards me, my eyes narrowed at him, I was pissed I wanted him dead at my feet.

"Is it true Warren?" I asked stepping closer to him as he backed up a step.

"Yes," he said looking guilty his hands held out in surrender.

"But it isn't what you're thinking, I haven't cheated I promise you love. I just have other friends more like me, and I will never leave you I promise," he tried to sound in control. Both his friends stood by his side, like that would help any of them. I growled like a wild animal.

"Please calm down love, we can work this out," he said coming a step closer his arms open, did he think I would run into them.

"After everything, I bailed your ass out of jail. I put up with your ever changing moods. New friends, ditching your real friends for losers like them. Staying away from me, never seeing me, come on Warren try and feed me more bullshit. I will not be treated like this you have changed too much," I said with fury.

"Warren this little girl doesn't know what she is talking about, she doesn't know her place yet," Beam said. Warren turned towards him, Beam started backing up fast. Warren had a fire spear in his hands- wait a fire spear? With a flick of my hand I made Warren fly into Crystal both landing 21 feet away from Beam and I.

"Little girl you say, don't know my place and where is my place as Warren's lap dog," I growled.

He shot an electric beam at me, which I easily dodged than again I smiled as I easily moved. The nature answered my call the tree roots coming up from the ground wrapping around his arms and legs holding him down. I slowly walked up to him and smiled.

"Nice nose ring," I said in a sugary sweet voice.

I gave a come hither with my index finger and his nose ring flew in to my open hand. It was bloody and had human tissue on it from being ripped out of his nose. I flicked my wrist and Crystal flew into the cold ass lake for a night swim.

Warren tried to grab me from behind, but I slipped out of his slacking grasp. I spun and gave a sharp kick to the back of his left knee, he went down as I let the tree roots drag him away, and he was cussing and shooting fire at me all the while.

I stole Warren's truck and left them there like that, I knew there would be hell to pay. For my anger but it was fun to let it out for once and they all deserved it, it was so much fun.

**Okay chapter finished Revised edition**

.

**I LOVE Y'ALL. Review my little peoples! More story another time: D**


	2. Dinner with friends!

**Hello all, here is the second chapter has fun reading. I still am not making money from writing; I get enough as a nurse. Revised edition.**

**Lillian's point of view.**

I ran straight into Warren's house, I was on a mission and I would find the answers. I hurried into the kitchen grabbing Warren's medication. I take the bottle running up the stairs taking the right hallway to see Willow.

I pound on her door until she answers looking startled at my banging. "Has Warren been taking his medication?" I asked her knowing she say yes.

"Of course honey, I watch him every night," she said sounding tired. Impossible, I cannot believe he is taking it look at what he is still pulling. I walked into Leah's room; having her help me she looked alarmed to see me.

"There is no way he is taking it, I have some very important information to tell you," I told her.

"Where is Warren, Lily?" Leah asked looking around for her cousin.

I smile "He will show up, and be very pissed at me, I stole his beloved truck. So I need to hurry, and get the answers I came looking for," I said pulling her into his dark room. I flipped the switch and the lights came on flooding the room with light.

"You did what? "She exclaimed in a high pitched voice.

"Long story," I said back looking around hos room.

I concentrated willing the metal and nature to find what I was seeking. I waited and watched, if they are hidden, I would find them. I watched as a thick vine moved a picture and behind it was a safe, I wonder what he has in there.

I raise my open palm to the safe; I can hear the locks giving faint clicks as they slipped into place. The safe popped open and I saw a small bag of blue pills, among other things. Nevertheless, I did not come here for that, I came for the pills. I know now he has not been taking them and so does Leah now.

"Oh shit, he hasn't been taking them no wonder he has been so violent and pulling away from us all," Leah said her hand on her chest.

I relock the safe, making sure nothing is out of place. I noticed three pictures, one of us at homecoming. Second is us cuddled on the sofa sleeping with me across his chest, third is a picture of just me on my sixteenth birthday.

**Oh hell!**

We heard the front door slam, we ran into her room closing his door. I see panic in her eyes; as she shoves me under her bed. She quickly lays on it pretending to read, I can hear him bellowing my name. He might try to kill me this time, he sounds very pissed as I start shaking under her bed.

Her door burst open where a very tall, muscular and pissed off Warren now stood. "Don't you knock anymore," she snapped.

"Where is she Leah, she isn't at home. I can feel her here or she was here," he said getting in Leah's face as she lay on her bed.

"Why would she be here, aren't you supposed to be on a date? What did you do now? "I could feel Leah get up while she yelled and shoved him back out her door. Oh no do not push him to far, I wanted to cry out.

"My friends showed up, the girl pissed Lily off," he said like it was nothing.

"Nice friends, now get the hell out of my room. She isn't here and you're pathetic she deserves better then you. I hope she sees it soon so you can't hurt her again," she slammed the door in his face. She and I waited until the front door slammed and he drove off, I crawled out and sat on her bed.

She had to call Dice to take me home than we walked outside to wait for him he was pissed at his brother.

Warren must have saw Dice's truck, because he came back, a thick vine wrapped around my wrists lifting me into the tree. Away from being seen, I watched Leah get into Dice's truck. I could see them talking knowing Warren was watching them. I walked over a few roofs to get to the corner, before they did. I jumped in once he slowed down enough to where I could just get in.

"We need to have a meeting, make sure everyone is there. Leah you and Sue, Jennifer, Cassie, Angelo and Lash as well. He cannot find out we are meeting he would try to kill us all, If I make it until than he is pissed," I said and D ice laughed kissing the back of my hand, I blushed he was my first crush.

I walked in the front door, heading into my room when Jared called out to me.

"Where have you been?" Jared asked.

"Avoiding Warren like the black plague, night," I said walking up the stairs, I saw Jared smile and nod his head.

I had so much to sort through; I remove my clothes stepping into the hot shower. Trying to wash away the pain, but I know I need to be strong. Not a weak fool, I am nearly finished when I feel a draft. I wrapped a towel around me then waked to my room. I swung my door open and came face to face with Jennifer.

"Hey Freeze, what are you doing in my room so late?" I asked her as I changed into some comfortable pajamas sitting on my bed.

"Your boyfriend showed up at my house, he was acting like a mad man looking for the girl who stole his heart and truck," she said giving me a look of awe.

I told her everything that had happened on our date, from dinner to his friends showing up. In addition, all the bullshit with Crystal, and Warren not spending time with me. Then how I stole his truck as he was dragged away by tree roots. About how Leah and I found his pill's he had not been taking, also letting her know of the meeting on Friday.

"He didn't seem to care very much about the truck, he was scared that he couldn't find you," she said making me feel bad. She made herself comfortable on my bed while I dialed Warren's cell number.

**One ring… Two rings…**

"Lillian where are you damn it. I have been looking all over for you and your stupid ass bastard friends won't tell me where you are. You are mine and you should be at my side not running off," he said his voice in a near panic.

"I just got home, I walked around town thinking. Trying to figure out how you can say you love me then ignore me all the time, while you spend your time with another girl. Do I not give you everything, am I not enough, and am I too young for you? And fuck you call my friends bastards again I will cut you; they were your friends at one time. But now you hang with whores and losers," I said my voice coming out in a hiss; I was trying not to cry I was also very pissed he is so controlling.

"Oh no love, I love you so much. I never meant for you to think like this, this is my fault. Give me a chance to make it better, we can spend more time together and we can make us right again. There will never be anyone for me, you have my heart love," he said with emotion, I wanted to believe him so bad, and that was my flaw. He never mentioned a sorry for his name calling or his attitude towards our friends.

"I am sorry for taking your truck, but I am not sorry for leaving and fighting you three," I mumbled out, he laughed a deep heartwarming laugh.

"It's okay love, see you at school tomorrow, sleep well my love," he hung up with a soft click.

I look over and see Jennifer sleeping in my bed, the wench. I crawled in getting comfortable.

I cover her up, my bed is a queen sized. The door opened and Layla walked in, and she lay on the other side of my bed getting under the covers. What is this take over my bed night?

"You okay, Layla flower?" I asked her she was pale.

"Just cramps from my period, it's really heavy this time," she said.

"Do you mind if I sleep in here tonight?" she finished asking me she was pale and sweaty.

I nodded with a smile and covered up; she rested her head on my shoulder as we fell asleep just the three of us. Before I fell asleep, I saw flashes of light like the flashes of a camera.

**A little over a week later.**

Warren was true to his word, he spent a lot of time with me. In school, he held my hand and gave me kisses in the halls. He scared every guy away, he walked me to class. He took me home every day; we talked the whole way laughing at different things. He sent me sweet text message's I was so happy, but I know it won't last I can see the effort he has to put in to act normal around me.

"Do you want to come over to my place, and watch a movie after I get off work love?" He asked.

"Yes I would," I said shyly.

I wanted him, I have for some time and I would let him have me I knew it was almost over between us. I gave him a radiant smile, "I am so happy, that we are working it out," he said with his own smile.

"I love you Warren," I said touching his cheek.

"And I love you, now out so I can go get changed for work," he said laughing.

I crawled over him. Straddling his waist, his hands gripped my hips. I ran my fingers through his long thick hair; I brought his lips to mine in a passionate kiss. He nibbled on my lower lip then ran his warm tongue over it asking for entrance. I slightly opened and he deepened the kiss. His tongue demanded response from mine it was slowing coming, because the pain was still there inside me waiting to be felt again. He kept on kissing me, sliding his hands up and down my thighs and back. Cradling me against his warmth, I could feel his erection pressing into me, making me moan with pleasure. I was kissing and biting at his exposed neck, hearing grunts and groans coming from him. I rubbed myself against him, he groaned loudly at the contact.

"We'll have fun at work War," I said breathless and damp his face was flushed with a rock hard erection, he groaned as the contact was gone.

"See you in a bit love," he slapped my ass hard and I gave it a shake as I walked up my front path. I heard him laughing; I gave him one last smile before I walked in the front door.

**3 hours later**

"Hey, Princess," Lash greeted me with a tight hug.

We walked in my room where the rest of the gang was waiting for him. I walked in right behind him, I am sure everyone knows why we are here.

"Okay, I think you all know Warren has gone bat shit, and we need to put a stop to it," Angelo said I watched as everyone nodded his or her agreement.

"It's sad," Sue said from Edwards lap, they have been dating for some time.

"You're telling me, but I need to know. Who here will stand with me when I have to face him in battle. Right now we can't prove anything, only that he has stopped taking his medication. Even though Crystal has spilled information on him. He is the villain and he has an army," I said with a distant voice not wanting to acknowledge the future pain.

"Will it come to that; I mean it will be hard. But I will have your back honey, even if I have to fight my brother," Dice said.

"I have been told it will, so that much I know. Hard most likely but not impossible," I say.

Everyone agreed that when the time came, they would stand by me in the fight for Maxville.

"Food now," Leah said pulling Dice away.

**25 Minutes later**

We grabbed two booths and Will pushed them together, and we slid in. I was in between Dice and Angelo; we laughed and messed around until the server took our drink order. I felt bad she had to bring 19 drinks to our table.

"Who is the bitch with the staring problem?" Magenta asked in a loud voice, pointing to the kitchen area. I looked over at the table that had maybe 12, I saw Speed, Crystal and Beam the rest I had no clue who they are.

"Warren's new friends," I explained who the ones I knew were. Lash looked at Speed with utter hatred, once best friends but no more. We went back to talking and joking around, just acting like normal teens.

"Look at you Lash, still trying to get Lillian, isn't she still with War. I know you still love her," Speed said looking at Lash.

"Leave Speed," Lash said with no emotion.

"Not trying to deny it Lash, poor Cassie," Speed said laughing.

"Cassie has more sense than to listen to the likes of someone like you Speed, she does have class," I sneered at him he gave me a dirty look.

"Speed you're slumming it talking with War's old friends," a raven-haired girl said. I was out of the booth and in her face in seconds as Dice and Angelo tried to stop me.

"And you are?" I said right up in her face as she tried to move back but Magenta was right behind her.

"They call me Amp," she said looking me over, with slight fear in her eyes.

"So he is slumming it, is that right whore, because by the look of you. And your little friends, you all would fit right in on the street corner," I smiled, my friends laughed.

"Can anyone else smell fish or is it just me," Magenta said giving Amp a disgusted look, I smiled at her.

However, Amp looked furious I knew Sparrow was getting a good read on this group. A couple more of Warren's new friends are now backing Amp and Speed.

Amp and I stood toe to toe " Listen little hoe, he is mine and Warren doesn't like skanks, and we can smell it on you," I said.

"What like his blonde ex-whore over ther-" Amp went too far. I had her by the throat " That is my step sister, and she was never his whore," I snarled watching her face turn color's as someone tried to hit me, Will had him in a headlock.

Magenta grabbed Crystal as she tried to come at me, trying to help Amp from little old me. Trace and Dice had two others as Angelo took on Beam.

"Enough, what's going on here love?" I heard Warren's deep husky voice filled with anger. I put on a sad face with fake tears welling up in my almond shaped doe eyes, before I turned to him.

"Your friends Warren, they said you were slumming it by being with me, is that true? Is that how you feel about me," I said with wide aqua eyes. He looked dangerous as he turned to them Amp who had regained her lost color stepped back.

I smiled at them; I rested my small hand on Warren's bare shoulder. Letting him feel my hurt and worry and other emotions, I thought of other things for the emotions but he felt what I wanted him to feel.

"I can see why you left us, these people are fucking awesome," Dice said to his ex-best friend.

"I agree Dice baby," I said with a sad voice and wide eyes.

I had my puppy face plastered on; he saw I was hurt at what his new friends had been saying.

"No worries love, I will deal with them. You deserve better than me. You are perfect the most special thing in my life," he said giving my cheek a soft stroke.

"I love you Warren," I smiled at him with love.

"Your little love, called me a whore who should be working the street corner," Amp said with a soft voice, more like trying to seduce Warren and get him mad at me.

"So what, stay the fuck away from her, or I will deal with you like him. And if you can't handle the truth than leave her alone," she backed away in fear.

"Love you," he gave me a sweet kiss, and walked back to the kitchen, his friends leaving to their table.

"Bye, bye sunshine and you to whore. We will be seeing each other real soon," I said to Amp and Crystal my fake sadness gone a sinister smile crossing my face.

We sat back down before we ordered, and waited until it was done. I was getting hungry as I saw the server walk over with food she placed the food around the table. Than went back for more, she came back again and without my food. What the hell?

"Warren bringing his lady's dinner," I pouted I was hungry.

I watched as he came over with my food, I pouted at him.

He smiled at me "Here love," he placed it in front of me giving me a smile.

"Thanks Warren, you okay babe," I asked stroking his arms looking up at him.

He had a controlled rage running across his face. "It's nothing love," I saw him looking at Lash with suspicion, Stupid Speed!

"When do you get off, I want to watch that movie?" I asked drawling his attention back to me.

"I just have to clean the kitchen, so hurry up and eat," Warren said.

"Yes sir," I gave him a salute, he gave a rough deep laugh walking back to the kitchen.

He never made eye contact with Sparrow; I know he is hiding something. I would deal with all this in time I needed a plan and I knew the perfect girl to help me, Layla.

**25 minutes later**

I slid on the back of Warren's bike, wrapping my arms around his waist. I put my head on his back as he started the engine and drove off, I loved riding with him, and I always felt so safe.

**Okay another chapter done please review please please!**


	3. Oh Crap!

**I own nothing that resembles Sky high, or Steven Strait. I am going to go bawl in a corner now, thanks! Revised edition.**

**Lillian's point of view.**

I walked into Warren's dark room; I swear he is a dark unnatural creature. Living his life in the darkness, or shadows it makes me wonder. I switched on the light, letting the light flood his room. I notice more pictures have been added, one of Leah and I, some of just me. A happy photo of Warren and I smiling his arms wrapped around me, then one on his desk is of me at the beach soaking up the sun smiling. He wasn't even there that day how odd he is having me followed, I will have to think about this.

I just put on a pair of his black basketball shorts, removing my bra so I could be comfy while we watched the movie. Leaving on my small tang top, I went into the bathroom to take care of my bladder after washing my hands I went back into his room. I lay on top of his messy bed, I was pretty comfy.

"Comfy?" he said from the door giving me a smirk as he leaned on the door frame.

"Not yet, but you can fix that sexy," I said patting the spot next to me. He walked over slowly removing his two shirts, and then he took off his shoes, his belt soon followed. He climbed in; I lay across his bare chest, just enjoying him and his warmth.

"Much better," I smiled into his chest as he pulled me even closer to his body.

"Agreed," he said sounding tired, I could lay with him like this forever and be happy.

We started watching Dante's Peak, a personal favorite of mine. I noticed his breathing evened out, I looked up and saw he had fallen asleep; he looked like a dark angel. He looked like my Warren the bully, over possessive, raging jealousy and slightly crazy Warren.

I put my head back in its spot on his chest. I welcomed sleep by letting his even breathing and soft heart beat lull me to sleep.

I was woken by his cell ringing, fucking Christ who is calling. I looked at the clock: one in the morning. My mom thinks I am with Leah, I don't move to alert him that I am awake. I stayed very still with even breathing not alerting him I was awake.

"What," he answered. Even being just woken up he sounded angry. I heard a female voice "I am busy," he said sounding agitated.

"Leave me alone Crystal, I won't tell you again. I will do anything to keep her, I mean anything. If she wakes up because you called, I will come and slit your fucking throat," he whispered which made it sound deadly.

I heard the soft click of his phone, and then I felt his rough hands running through my hair. Then they slid along my back softly, rubbing small circles. I was getting sleepy again; I was falling back in to the darkness of sleep. I felt his hand move down cupping my ass, giving it a light squeeze, letting his hand rest there. I could hear his heart race, it was getting faster. His other hand started tracing invisible lines on my thigh, moving nearer to my private entrance. His now open palm making contact, he rubbed while slowly applying pressure, I let out a low moan at the contact.

"You awake, Love," he whispered in a deep husky voice.

"I am now, and you know you were trying to wake me up," I said. I looked up at him trying to see him in the dark but it proved hard to do.

"Can I have you; please I can't take this anymore. I want you so fucking bad," he said. I gently ran my nails over his nipples, my small tongue circled over his now hardening nipples, he groaned. I was on my back, the next thing I knew I was breathless.

He smoothed his hand over my breast, the motion deliberately slow as the thin cotton slid across my nipples, bringing them to tingling promince.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked with a small giggle.

"I am enticing myself not to riot," he said he smirked at me.

No, it was I who was being enticing, tantalized. Everywhere his lightly trailing fingers went they left behind a delicious tingle as my stupid aroused nerve endings pleaded for more. He merely brushed me with his fingertips, while at others he stroked me with the flat of his rough palm, the contact almost hard. Warren kissed me, my lips, throat, and the scared bite mark. He moved to my breast, I let out a small moan as I felt the warm, moist pressure of his mouth and the probing of his tongue. It was maddening even if he did it through my cotton top; even when his mouth closed hotly on my hard nipple and sucked at it with a strength that made me cry out, I tried to remove the barrier, to give him better access to my bareness but he stopped me and pinned my hands roughly to the pillow above my head anchoring them there with his strong right hand.

"Warren," I purred and protested while writhing to escape but he was incredibly strong. "You've got a cruel streak in you," I gasped.

"No," he murmured against my breast, licking my nipple through the wet fabric. "I only want you to feel good, don't you like this?" He asked seductively.

There was no way I could deny it; he could easily read the signs of arousal in my body.

"Yes," I admitted in a panted purr. "But I want to touch you too. Let me -"

"Umm not yet, you make me feel like a Fourth of July rocket, I am going to make it good for you," he said.

"It was good before," I said. And moaned as his left hand trailed down to the juncture of my thighs, rubbing delicately.

My breath caught, my hips lifted blindly to his hand "I was too rough, to fast, I hurt you," he said.

I couldn't deny it, but the discomfort hadn't been unexpected, and pleasure soon followed. He removed his basketball shorts off my waist by his exploring hands. With one finger he stroked my most sensitive flesh, my body jolted with pleasure, a low whimper came from my slightly parted lips. His touch was hot and firm but tender, with just the right amount of pressure. My head rolled back and forth on the pillow between the frame of my arms, and my back arched off his bed. Hot coils wound inside me, the heat spreading throughout my body. I could feel myself flushed and extremely damp, my breasts where so tight that they ached. Warren sucked strongly at my flesh, bringing another soft, wild sound from me.

Then his hand was under my small top, and the relief of feeling skin on skin was so intense that I jerked. "Easy," he breathed and I held as still as I could while his warm hard hand slowly moved downward, stroking my thigh, my legs were parted in aching need. I strained towards him; I thought I would go mad.

"You just wait," I not only threatened but promised hissing the words through my tightly clenched teeth. He laughed a loud, low, rough sound of masculine triumph "I'm looking forward to it," he said, his voice strained with need and wanting.

He was hot and damp too, his eyes are glittering with barley controlled passion, his face taut, with hectic color on his cheekbones and his lips. "Are you ready, love? Let me see,"

He touched me, and then the light teasing touches ceased completely. He parted my soft flesh and slid one long large finger into me. I gave a thin, high pitched cry, my hips heaving as I trembled on the verge of ecstasy.

"Not yet," he breathed "not yet, hold on love, I am not going to let you go just yet. Not until I am inside you." his low, rough words washed over me shaking , twisting finger as he brought me to moist readiness, I tried again to free my hands, and this time he let them go.

"Now," he crooned, pulling my small top up. I lifted myself up to aid in the removal of the frustrating garment; he pulled the shirt over my head and blindly tossed it across the room. Damn it, I want him, he grabbed my panties ripping them off. Warrens face tightened even more as he stared down at my naked body, at my flushed, glowing skin. I saw briefly that his eyes closed and he ground his teeth together. As a heavy surge in his groin threatened his self- control.

Carefully he removed his pants and boxers, then moved on his back, and guided me astride him. "Slow and easy," he murmured, he wanted me to what? His dark eyes glittering like black fire, as he positioned himself for me "let's go easy, a little at a time," he said his hands on my hips.

"I love you," I whispered. Closing my eyes at the probing flesh against me. I braced my hands on his wide bare chest, my small fingers in his curly chest hair. He had a small amount, which was perfect. And I slowly slid onto him, a little at a time. I let out a strangled cry as I was fully impenetrate by him.

He made a guttural sound and arched beneath me, his hands clenching on my hips, "I love you," he said like a wild animal.

Another low animal sound came from him as his control shuddered he dug his nails into my hips, his grip being painfully hard, I winced in pain. Grinding me in a rotating motion against him. "LILY," he yelled in pleasure and need, shaking. His body was taut and straining beneath me.

I moved on him, rising, sliding and falling. Now it was my turn, I did a primeval dance of passion, slowing whenever it seemed that my motions would take either of us past the point of no return. I was no longer so painfully empty; I was filled with him, an intense satisfaction in its own. Time became elastic, expanded, then disappeared altogether. I forgot everything but Warren, I gave myself to him in a way I never known would be possible.

For as long as I lived, I would be his.

I had small tears in my eyes, then abruptly I climaxed, surging against him, while my soft inner quivering made the world explode, then fade away, straining together until he cried out harshly and heaved beneath me, my inner walls clapping down on him.

"Fuck, fuck," he half screamed and groaned as he released. My head thrown back, with his mouth attaching to my breast, as he pounded into me. He lay shaking as we climaxed once again, I rested my spinning head on his sweaty chest, still joined with his arms wrapped around my sweat glistened body, I fell asleep.

**Author's Point Of View.**

Later, as Lillian slept in Warren's protective arms her small body lying across his. He lay awake staring in to the night, and though his face was blank as usual, there was a look of determination and passion in his cold red eyes.

**Lillian's Point Of View.**

I woke around four in the morning, needing to relive my full bladder. I was very sore and stiff, but I was happy. I reached for Warren but found nothing, I flicked on the light on his table was a note.

**Love,**

**I will be back very soon I had a few things to take care of.**

**Don't think about fucking leavening I will be back when I am finished.**

**Love War**.

Too big of a chance, Crystal called and now he isn't here. I fell asleep and he ran off after we had sex, was I bad? I felt like shit now he left to deal with another girl leaving me here in bed naked and alone. I walked into the bathroom and relived my stupid bladder; I washed my hands and exited the bathroom. I started to feel an overwhelming sadness take hold of me.

I dialed his cell with anger.

"What are you doing awake?" he asked after the first ring, he didn't even say hello how rude.

"Really that's what you're going to say to me Warren. Let me see I fell asleep in your arms and woke up to use the bathroom. And what do I find a note telling me you had better things to do than hold me after having sex you fucking asshole," I yelled.

"I had to come in and deal with Beam and Crystal," he said. All I heard was Crystal, my eye started to twitch with anger.

"A fucking girl! Okay I am not enough or a really shitty lay either way fuck you, fuck you to hell. You leave me in your bed alone and naked as you run off to another GIRL!" I yelled shaking with fury; he was such a douche bag bastard.

"Love, calm down, damn you're a wild cat in and out of bed. I am sorry, I am leaving now sugar; give me a few minutes I am not far away at all right down the street in fact. I will be back at the house with you than you can lay on me for as long as you like love," he said and I couldn't tell the emotion he had.

"No sweet talking your way out of this, I am leaving; I am not going to wait like a lap dog for you. I can't believe you Warren how could you keep hurting me than say you love me more than anyone," I snapped, I was already looking around for my shirt.

"Lillian you better not even try it, you step out of my room you're dead. I mean it don't you fucking step out my do-"I hung up on his ranting. I turned on the light I found my bra shoving it in my purse. I pulled on my jeans wincing at the pain between my legs.

I walked out of his room and down the hall; I made it to the front door. I opened it to see, Warren with glowing red eyes his face showed his uncontrolled rage.

I backed up a few steps running into the den, hoping to out run him. But his hand shot out like a snake, his hand was like iron on my arm. He hauled me to him I was about to scream, I knew Dice was here with Leah his hand clamped down on my mouth as he forced me back upstairs. I knew he'd just carry me if I didn't walk; he was pushing me faster and harder. I was thinking how the hell do I get out of this wait until he falls asleep than make a run for it? Yes I'll go with that.

"Stop stalling Lillian, or do you need me to carry you," he snarled in my ear. We made it to his door and he saw me looking at Leah's door. He opened his door and shoved me to the floor he closed it behind him locking all the locks. He looked demented pulling at his long hair some coming right out at the force he was using.

"Why can't you ever just listen to me? Why cause a fight?" he said. I just kept my mouth shut; I know I would just piss him off more. He was struggling with himself, I wanted to help but fear had me. I can deal with sweet Warren, even evil Warren who wants to kill me, but the middle Warren is the one that scares me he has no control like the other two.

I got to my feet slowly, he was watching me trying to see if I would use my powers or run. I was so tired; I didn't think my powers would be helpful. I looked to my purse then the door just debating on running. I heard the skin contact before I felt the pain has his fist made contact with my cheek. He grabbed me and pinned me to the wall, he just glared at me.

I tried to push him away, but again I was tired. He kissed me, it was hard and rough I could taste blood as he bit my lower lip. I pushed again removing him from me.

"What I can't even kiss you, you're mine Lillian," he growled.

"No, Warren I am not your whore to use. I am sure you have had enough of those Peace," I saw the dam he had for his rage break. He had me by the throat, slamming my head against the wall; I saw black spots and my world became tilted as it spun.

"You are mine; no one will ever have you. The only way you can leave me is if you're dead," he said in a sadistic voice. He was putting pressure on my throat, I couldn't breathe! He looked pleased he is one sick fuck, and then he stopped and put me on his bed. He sat next to me, just looking at me as I was trying to breathe.

"Let's go to sleep, I am sorry for leaving, I didn't think you would wake up. I didn't think at all love I am sorry. I didn't leave for another girl your my girl forever," I flinched as he raised his hand to cup my cheek. I saw the hurt in his eyes but his face was dead. He laid me back; as he removed my jeans and tossed them. I watched as he undressed leaving him only in his boxers, nothing else.

I let him pull me close and wrap us in a blanket; he ran his fingers through my hair and face, knowing this would make me sleep. I couldn't wrap my mind around him; he went from trying to kill me too sweet in two seconds flat. I heard him humming; I could feel myself losing the battle with my eyelids.

I woke again, but it was still dark, it's always dark in his room. I look at the clock eight in the morning.

"Go back to sleep Lillian," I heard his deep voice. I tried to get up, but he held me down with bruising force.

"Sleep now damn it," he said in an evil voice his hands forcing me to obey.

"I have to go to the bathroom Warren," I said with a sleepy voice not showing my fear of him.

"Oh I am sorry love, do you want some juice before we go back to sleep?" he asked sweetly.

"Yes, that be nice my throat hurts," I said I went into the bathroom, closing the door waiting.

I heard him enter the hall, and I grabbed my purse and his shorts and put them on fast. I went to Leah's room and hit her waking her up.

"Lillian your face and waist! What did Warren do to you?" She said and Dice bolted up out of bed naked.

"Well hello there Dice, it's a pleasure seeing you this morning I wish I could stay but Warren has gone crazy. And I don't want to die today," I said.

I heard Warren smash the glass of juice against his wall, I jumped a few feet in the air. Dice was on alert and shoved me into the bed hiding me between him and Leah their legs wrapped around each other's my head on Dice's chest this was pretty comfortable.

The door was knocked open I prayed he didn't find me in bed with Dice as Dice was naked and poking me, Leah's hand on my hips.

"Where the fuck is she," Warren growled.

"What? What the fuck man we are sleeping," Dice and Leah said. Dice pulled Leah closer also pulling me closer to his large hard erection; I blushed from under the covers.

"Lillian she left while I went to get her a fucking drink," Warren said looking around her room I heard a few crashes.

"Are you done tearing apart Leah's room, I will help you find our run way honeybun," Dice said in a seductive voice, I wanted to pinch his thigh.

"Stop calling her honey or honeybun she is mine," Warren said he was too close to the bed.

"As per the reason she fled our house away from you," Leah said.

"No get out I will go to her house and see if she is there, I am naked so GET OUT NOW!" she yelled and he slammed her door than his own.

Dice pulled the covers back and smiled at me as Leah laughed; I pinched Dice while rolling my eyes. He rubbed the spot as Leah laughed again, he gave me a scowl but I just smiled.

"Very funny he is fucking crazy," I said as I neared her window.

"I was smiling because I had you pressed against my hard on and Leah's tits," Dice said giving me a sly wink.

"Leah's boobs are very comfy you're raging hard on is another subject," I smiled and gave Leah a wink.

"Did I just hear Lillian and you laughing," Warren bellowed from the door. I saw Dice get on top of Leah and I jumped out the window landing on my feet. As her door burst open he never saw me but I heard him yelling at them to stop fucking and find me.

**I dialed my house phone**

"Hello," I heard Layla her tone told me she just woke up.

"I am on my way lock every door, window, any way to get in the house lock it now. I will explain when I get there tell Warren I am not home, is Jennifer there?" I said.

"Yes she is, and what's wrong Lily pad?' Layla said.

"Have Jennifer help you," I said hanging up.

I took a hot shower letting everything go, I dressed and went downstairs to eat. I looked at my phone with text and call overload. I had to explain to Jennifer and Layla while Leah was smiling at me. What had happened as Jennifer tried to cover up the large bruise on my cheek.

**I sent a text to Warren**

"I am home and safe, when you cool down and act half way normal I will talk to you. This isn't a break up, Warren you hit me and tried to kill me. I thought you loved me? I am so confused right now. Why is this Crystal so much more important than me? I wear your engagement ring, I love you. So why? I can't deal with you when you're like this please let my Warren come back or is he gone for good.

-Love Lily'

**Five minutes later**

"I do love you more then you know, I know I am hard to deal with and moody. I can't do this without you, no one on this earth is more important then you. I made a mistake, I am always making them. I never should have left you. I know you are the best thing in my life. Please understand I am trying I know on days it seems like I am not, but I am. I am that Warren I know I am controlling and insane but when it comes to you I can't help it anymore.

I love you and only you- War

Not once did he say sorry for hitting me, he knew what he was doing I will talk to Sparrows aunt today.

**Thank y'all for reading (: Review please! Bye, bye for now, another chapter will be posted tomorrow like always!**


	4. Oh No!

**Good evening everyone here is today's chapter. I don't own Sky High, or Steven Strait. This is the revised edition of What ow?**

**Three weeks later-Lillian's point of view.**

I lay here and dwell over the last three weeks; I saw Fortuna, and she told me it's time to let Warren go. Even now he only comes near me to give me a kiss, hug or have a small talk. He even came near me to punch other men, who come near me. The loving couple has vanished. Ever since that morning, he has pulled so far away; I don't think I can get him back. I look at Warren across the gym; as he feels my stare his eyes meet mine his red to my aqua.

His now red eyes, haven't gone back to their dark brown, I give a loud sigh. I feel lost even when I know my path, I feel alone even with my friends and family all around me.

"Still no change with him," Sam said her voice soft with her worry for me.

"Nope," I said. She just gave me a hug, not really knowing what to say. Because what could she say no one can help me now, Warren has made his choice and I know deep down it isn't me he chose.

"We will get him back sooner or later Lily pad," Sam said in a soft voice.

I saw concern on Warren's face as he saw us, I turned away from him. But I could fell his stare he wasn't looking away from us as my head rested on my knees as she rubbed my back.

I looked at my ring finger where a pure red diamond still rested. I gazed up the leather band, white gold with the black onyx still rested on his left arm. I gave a faint smile, he never takes it off.

**After school.**

I put my books in my locker with blunt force; I was so tired. I could barely stand I wanted to go to sleep, even right here in the hallway my body feeling weak.

"Want a ride home, love," I heard Warrens deep, rough voice. I looked to him; he had a blank face no emotions to show not even to me.

"Yeah it be nice to actually see my so called boyfriend, or can I start dating since I can't figure out if we are together. With you pulling so far away from me," I snapped at him with irritation he stepped back for a moment.

He grabbed my hand pulling me into his chest, holding me as if his life depended on it. I wrapped my small arms around his waist; I wanted to stay like this forever. A few minutes later we broke apart, and then we walked to his truck as he helped me in. But he drove to the lake instead of my house I didn't really mind but I know he can't be trusted with his own rage anymore.

"What are we doing here?" I asked. He just got out and walked around to my side of the truck. He opened my door and helped me out setting me on my feet.

The weather was turning cold, summer was gone and winter was taking its place. He held my hand leading me to the edge of the lake, near a large oak tree, it was our tree. He sat on the ground pulling me with him; I felt his body heat which was already high warming my smaller body. We sat in complete silence he just held me close, I missed him so much it hurt like physical pain.

"I love you," he said with a wistful tone.

"I love you too Warren," I rested my head on his chest, enjoying the way he made me feel. I could feel my eyes getting heavy; I closed them so I could just relax, I have been so tired as of late, like no matter how much I sleep it isn't enough.

"I miss us, I miss you so fucking much, and I feel every day I lose more. I can't deal with out us," Warren said with mixed emotions.

"I know how you feel, I miss us so much, I know I am losing you slowly," I said. I could feel sleep coming on as I rested my head and eyes against Warrens warmth.

**Two hours later**

I woke up feeling Warrens strong arms wrapped around me, but it was dark, I was covered up and comfortable. I could hear the steady beat of his heart as my head was on his chest. I felt safe in his arms, safe from everyone but him that is. I started to drift back to sleep feeling happy, comfy and warm.

When door opened and the lights flicked on, flooding the room with light. I looked up at Warren, his eyes were still closed, and he was still sleeping. I looked at the door and dreaded what I saw Jared James looking very pissed off.

"Lillian Williams! Get away from him right now, it's time to leave. Get up now young lady you have had all of us worried," Jared yelled from the door not stepping in. I looked back up to Warren when I felt his arms tighten around me, his eyes slid open with a raging fire, burning with anger at whoever was yelling at me.

Warren was on his feet growling, but he never let go of me, he set me on my feet behind him. Lady Peace came to the door hearing the yelling her face enraged hearing yelling.

"Jared what's going on here? Stop yelling in my house and at Lillian," she asked and demanded of him he backed away from her swirling mist colored eyes.

"I am taking my step daughter home, she is leaving now Warren. She may not be allowed to see you anymore; we will be having a family talk tonight." Jared said in a dead tone he had something against Warren.

"You can't stop me from seeing him," I said I could feel Warren shaking.

"Yes I can as your step-Father, he is trouble Lillian and he will drag you down with him. Your mother and I will make the choice and you will have to abide by it," Jared said with anger.

Jared made a move to come in and Warren grabbed him. He slammed him in to the far wall hard, leaving a large dent in the wall.

"She is mine, you won't be able to stop me old man. I will see her when I want to; you think you can stop me. I dare you to even try I will take her away from her family so we can be together," Warren growled out his eyes a darker burning red.

"WARREN STOP," I screamed I ran forward putting myself in between them. He was acting crazy I would never leave my family for him, I would still see him.

"Please Warren, calm down please, you promised for me please calm down," I said not wanting him to hurt Jared.

Warren looked at me "Mine," he said his tone odd as he gazed at me.

"I am yours, I have to go now, its okay baby I will see you at school tomorrow. Try and go back to sleep you need it," I soothed him. I went on tip toe and gave him a sweet kiss; he looks down at me giving me a pained look. He pulled me to him, his lips came crashing down on mine in a passionate kiss his arms around my slender waist.

"I love you," he said with love and devotion coloring his deep voice.

"Now Lillian we are leaving," Jared tugged my hand. Warren's eyes flashed fire at Jared grabbing me trying to drag me out.

"Warren it's okay he didn't hurt me, "I said. I left blowing him a kiss as I walked out. I heard him lose his shit as the door closed, crashing, and loud cussing. I felt bad for Willow and Leah they had to calm him down and clean up whatever he had broken.

**One hour later**

The family met in the kitchen so we could talk I was pissed at Jared, he has something confused he isn't my father.

"Okay, explain," my mother said in a loving way.

I told her, Warren gave me a ride home from school. We stopped by the lake to talk, trying to reconnect. I fell asleep and he took me to his house, I woke up when Jared turned on the light. I explained how Warren saw Jared as a threat when he grabbed me trying to drag me out. That Jared was overreacting with this crap that all we did was sleep when Jared came in we both were fully clothed.

"Jared never grab the girls and drag them, I will not have it," She said giving him a dirty look.

"I have one question, to ask as of right now," mother said her voice in a take charge tone.

"Go ahead ask," I said I was ready to answer her ready for hell to break lose in the kitchen.

"Have you had sex with him," she asked and I choked and spit out my pop.

"Yes twice," I said she looked shocked but resigned at the fact.

"Did you use protection sweetie," oh shit no! I must have looked scared, my mom rose from her chair walking towards me.

"I slept with Will, multiple times without protection," Layla said. I am going to have Warren roast him alive after I beat him.

"Well Will is dead tomorrow," I said cracking my knuckles as Layla gave me a pleading look.

"I have slept with Angelo too dad," Freeze said helping me out her eyes wide telling her father she wasn't a virgin.

The adults looked flabbergasted at our revaluation well it was family night.

"Jennifer, have you slept with anyone other than Angelo?" Jared asked her his head hung almost hitting the table.

"Yes, Warren and Dice but that's it," she said.

"Yeah thanks for telling your dad, you had sex with my boyfriend," I laughed, she shot me a glare, but it wasn't real.

"Warren gets around doesn't he," Jared said but I saw my mother look worried at me than Jennifer.

"Tomorrow we will take you girls to be looked at by the healer, then on the pill since you're choosing to be with your boyfriends," Jared said not sounding very happy.

"I am not mad at you girls, even if one of you ends up pregnant, I should have had the talk when I saw your relationships getting serious," our mother said she looked down.

We ate dinner making small talk about school, Mom asked us to start working at the animal hospital, paid every two weeks. We all agreed to do it, yes I do like animals or at least the ones I don't want to eat.

"I am worried, Warren is very possessive of you he seems off balanced. I have noticed you have bruises all the time," Jared said. I burst out laughing so hard my side started to hurt I touched my side still laughing.

"You have no idea how right you really are, Jared," I said with a straight face.

I made a call to Sparrow letting her know I was going to the doctors and for her to get my homework. She promised she would spread the word on us going to the doctors.

I dialed Warren's number with a sense of dread washing over me he would be pissed, I wasn't going to be at school he wouldn't even go since I wasn't.

"Hey, Love you okay. Did I get you into trouble you fell asleep I took you home," Warren said he sounded off.

"Hi Warren, I am not going to be at school tomorrow," I said in a soft voice careful not to raise my voice right now.

"Why the fuck not, what is that old man pulling is he making you break up with me. Please don't I need you don't listen to them, I don't want to live life without you love," He sounded drunk his words slurred.

"Are you drunk Warren?" I asked my voice raising.

"Maybe a little love, I had to calm down. I was so pissed they are trying to keep you from me but your mine they are going to have to pay," he said he was pissed.

"I hear girls, what are you doing? I can't believe you Warren? I will talk to you later when you can make me a priority in your life, not other girls or drinking bye. Maybe Jared is about you," I said than I hung up.

I refused to answer his calls all night, it was hard because every ten seconds he called or texted me. I would read them but never answered they got more violent as the night progressed. I locked everything before I went to bed afraid he would show up.

I let Jennifer and Layla sleep in my bed as we needed the extra comfort for tomorrow. We had a feeling something big was going to happen to one of us tomorrow.

**Three am**

"Open your window," My eyes snapped open, Jennifer and Layla looking at my window the curtains open but windows locked.

There was Warren pissed as all hell, looking at the three of us wanting me to open the window.

"No, go home and sleep Warren you will wake up my parents Warren. Your drunk and pissed at me I am not stupid enough to open my window," I said standing up in a tang top and panties only.

I heard him growl his eyes roaming over my unclothed body, his eyes filled with lust.

"I will break it Lillian," he said and he would.

"Warren leave you're scaring her and us, your acting crazier than normal," Jennifer said holding me.

I saw his head turn towards the Commanders house and I came closer to the window to see, that Steve and Josie's bedroom light had come on.

"You'll have to pay Lillian, I deserve respect," he snapped his fist about to break my large glass window, we all stepped back.

"If you want me to respect you try fucking earning it Warren," I hissed moving closer my hair blowing around. His eyes turned back to Will's house I guessed he woke my god father.

"I don't have time for the Commander, I will deal with you tomorrow Lillian," he said with fury than he was gone.

**The next day**

"James, Jennifer - Williams, Layla - Williams, Lillian. Please follow me" the nurse said calling us back.

I sat on the medical table with my sisters, while Jared and mom sat in the chairs. As we waited for the doctor and nurse to see us.

"Honey, calm down it will be okay," Jared said. Our mother was very nervous "Sorry nerves," she smiled as she calmed herself.

A few minutes later a knock on the door was heard, the doctor and his wife Nurse Spex came in to do our exams. Oh fun right; I have to see her every day at school.

"Jared, Lacy glad to see you, how are you girls doing today?" Doctor Spex asked.

"Good," Layla and Jennifer said, I shrugged as an answer my phone going off in my pocket chill Warren crazy pants.

"Okay, girls my wife will just take a peek at your womb and see if any of you're with child," he explained in a kind tone but I was ready to hurl.

"Hello Jennifer dear, let's take a look, "Nurse Spex said. Jennifer stood up so she could look; she looked for a minute bending to get a good view.

"Not pregnant," she announced, I heard Jennifer's loud sigh that matched her fathers.

"Layla sweetie your turn," Nurse Spex said. Layla was shaking so badly she looked ready to faint. She repeated the process with Layla, I waited holding my breath will my twins mate have to die tonight or not.

"Sorry to tell you this dear, you must have had a miscarriage I can see the scaring. It was very recent, I am sorry sweetie," Nurse Spex said her voice filled with pain at having to tell Layla this.

Layla started bawling, I wrapped my arms around her from her right and Jennifer from her left, whispering comforting words to her. While Jared held our now sobbing mother it was a shock to us all Layla had been pregnant.

"Lastly you Lillian, Can you move away from Layla for one minute," I moved and let her look at me, my eyes on Layla in Jennifer's arms.

"Oh dear, what do we have here," I heard her say her tone made me a bit scared.

"What is it," mom said jumping up from her seat.

"Twins," Nurse Spex said in a flat tone, I felt faint my head spinning.

"Excuse me I must have heard you wrong, what did you say?" I asked her hoping I heard wrong; Warren wouldn't like this at all.

"You're pregnant with twins dear," She replied her voice final. Was the last thing I heard before I passed out I wasn't even sure I hit the floor.

I woke as I tried to get a grip; I was lying down on something soft.

"How did this happen?" Steve said. I listened as Jared explained everything to them, from me and Warren to Layla, I heard Josie break down at hearing her grandchild didn't make it.

"So we are going to be grandparents," Steve said his voice stern but soft at the same time.

"What?" I said looking shocked it wasn't a dream.

**Lacy's point of view**

"So twins," I said, I watched as Jared looked at me with concern.

"What are we going to do?" Jared asked giving me a soft look.

"Support her, she is my daughter. I may not be fully happy with this, but it has happened. She will need us with all that she will go through," I said to him knowing she would need help that is if she let us help her.

"You're right, but you will need to move in sooner. She will need to be comfortable. I don't think Warren will be happy about this. I can't help but think he has been hurting her and this could set him off," he said, I know how Lillian feels raising one child alone is rough, but two is extreme. But she is strong, she will do just fine. And I agree Warren is a problem and he needs to not be in her life. I hated to say that he needed to stay away from her but he has been so different than the Warren I met long ago. Ever since her attack he has changed more violent then he already was.

"How do you think she will take it when she wakes up?" Jared asked.

"Be scared on the inside, but strong on the outside. I worry for her she will be too scared to tell Warren, I don't question his love I can see it every time he looks at her. But he is insane and I fear for her and the twins," I said knowing it was the truth.

Voicing my option on his ever growing possessiveness, like he would harm her if she left him. Would he try and kill her he has been so different since Lillian was in the hospital.

"I will tell her father, and then she can go see him. She will be afraid he will hate her for this," I said more to myself, but he heard me never the less. He gave my hand a light squeeze and I gave him a small smile.

"How did this happen," Steve said walking in the door.

Jared went on to explain what had transpired at the doctor's office. I watched sadness then tears as Josie broke down. She slumped down in a chair, Steve held her and he looked upset himself, but resigned to the fact. He would be there for his beloved goddaughter.

"So we are going to be grandparents," Steve said smiling.

"What?" I looked over to see Lillian looking pale and shocked.

**Lillian's Point of view**

"Your finally awake, I was so worried," my mom said rushing over to me.

"Where is Layla? Is she okay?" I said in a rush looking around for her.

"She is sleeping its almost time for school to end; Jennifer is getting you both something to eat," Steve said giving me a firm hug.

"Make no mistake young lady, we will support you through this but you will finish school, am I understood," Mom said her voice firm but loving as she sat with me.

"I understand," I said back confused.

A few minutes later Jennifer and Layla walked in and sat next to me. The adults left us alone so we could talk we needed some sisterly bonding time.

**One hour later**

I looked at my phone, I had over 100 messages from Warren, and this was going to take some time.

#100 –"Please answer me, Lillian god damn it please I am coming over after work. I miss you love, I won't drink anymore, the girl was just Crystal. Please answer me; I swear if you don't I will break down your front door –Warren"

Great, just great he can be so possessive at times.

"Warren,

Chill damn it, I am fine I don't feel well they think I have some kind of bug. I will see you tomorrow at school okay-Lillian"

"Love,

I am sorry to hear your sick I am still coming over, do you want me to bring you anything.-War."

"Peace,

Yeah, toffee crunch ice cream and beef jerky thanks-Lillian."

"Love,

That's sounds fucking gross but okay see you in an hour-War"

All my friends showed up right after I finished texting Warren I set my cell down with a deep sigh.

"What's really wrong" Magenta said as everyone showed up after school to see what was wrong.

Jennifer told everybody what had happened at the doctor's office, Will looked shocked then sad. He held Layla while she lay on my shoulder; I took over the rest of the story.

"I am pregnant with twins," I said getting it out trying not to beat around the bush.

"I am going to be an auntie!" Leah screamed.

I was bombarded with hugs and squeals. The men said they would be father figures for the twins, but they had a father Warren. How am I going to tell him?

"How are you holding up, Princess," Lash said. Sitting next to me I just looked at him.

"How do you think? What the hell is Warren going to say? I know it isn't going to be good, "I said worried for my twin's safety when their father found out.

"I think you will be a great mother, I think you should wait to tell him, and that's why you should wait," Dice said in a loving voice rubbing my thigh as I learned my head on his broad shoulders Leah agreed with her mate.

"Hey you have all of us too help, these kids are going to be very loved and spoiled," Dice said as he pulled me into a hug holding me very close. He smelled nice and I hated that I liked it; I just rested my head on his chest.

"So girl or boys or one of each?" Siren asked with a smile.

"One of each would be great," I said which was true that would be awesome.

**7:00 pm**

I went to answer the door knowing it was Warren, he stood with a bag and flowers and a sad face as I opened the door.

"Hey Warren come in, my mom and step dad aren't here," I said walking away and into the front room. Angelo just glared at Warren as did Will, Jennifer and Layla both said hello.

"Hello Jennifer and Layla," He said back in a kind voice.

"Love can't we be alone?" He asked me and I was nervous.

"No, her parents don't want you two alone anymore. Since you can't be trusted with her," Will said with hate.

"Fuck off Stronghold," Warren went towards Will.

"Warren and Will grow up, I am sorry my parents did say that," I said sitting on the sofa. He sat right next to me holding me close to his warm body. And I wished I could stay there and be loved, but it was time to let him go even though I didn't want to.

We watched a scary movie that I wasn't really paying attention to; Warren kept staring at me as I ate making me mad.

"No wonder you're sick, you never eat this fast or disgusting stuff," He said and it boiled my blood as I tried to get my hormones under control.

"I am going to bed so time for you to leave Warren or do you want to stay and insult me some more," I said standing up and walking to the front door.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way love, I am sorry I will try and think before I talk," He said and he really was sorry, he kissed me with such passion my arms came around his waist holding him to me.

**I am 3 weeks and 2 days pregnant.**

**Thanks for reading and please review...**


	5. Here comes Warren!

**Hello, here is chapter five. Again I don't own any of this, nor is any money being made from me writing horribly. Revised edition so please read and review!**

**Lillian's point of view.**

I sit in the middle of my bed, holding a silver framed picture of Warren. I knew he wasn't going to choose me, and my heart was already breaking. I loved this picture; it was taken the day he was fixing Lash's truck. He had no shirt on with sweat dripping down his muscled body; a care free smile was on his lips, when he noticed me taking his picture. I want to remember him this way, and I will because this is the real Warren the man I love with all my heart and soul.

Tonight is my first night in James Manor, it is a beautiful manor. Jared and Jennifer welcomed us all, but it was to big here, I didn't want to raise my twins here. I heard a noise on my balcony, I watched as the doors slowly opened. To reveal Warren, his long hair hanging loose around his shoulders, a long sleeved red shirt with a black over shirt, faded jeans and boots on. He had a kind smile on his face, but I could see the effort he put in to it, it wasn't real but he tries so hard for my happiness.

I gave him a soft smile, as he walked into my room. His red eyes centered on my small body, he made his way to my bed in two long strides. He noticed me holding a picture of him; he gave me a concerned look before he sat behind me, pulling me back towards him.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked in a worried voice, he knew it couldn't be good.

"Just thinking," I answered putting my head on his chest. He rubbed small circles on my thigh trying to calm me.

"About what?" he asked but he knew by the tone of his voice and the look I gave him when he first walked in

"Us," I said faintly not wanting to do this, but knowing it was in fact time.

I felt him go still behind me; he even stopped breathing he knew I was going to say something bad.

"I know Warren," I said trying to look at him I wanted to see his face when he realized.

"Know what?" he said right back trying to act like he was clueless.

"Stop pretending Warren, I saw the letter Beam sent you weeks ago, I know you hid the pills you're supposed to take in a safe. I know you're causing the destruction to Maxville, I know you have killed and you're the new super villain. I doubt I don't know everything you have tried to do behind my back," I said to him in a low hiss as my anger grew.

I got up jumping off the bed away from him; I saw the fear in his eyes, than it changed to understanding. I looked at him with pleading eyes; I wanted him with me and nowhere or anyone else.

"I should have known you'd figure it out, you're too smart for your own good Lillian. You must have been doing some digging on me, what haven't you told me?" he asked and I heard anger in his voice.

" I saw you leaving Crystal's house a while ago with Speed, I know that night at the lake Beam was telling you about a certain Hero who refused to join you, Dice was smart to refuse you I have more respect for him than I do you at this point," I said holding my ground. He smiled a not very pleasant smile; he was in front of me the next thing I know he is grabbing my hair ripping it out with the force he used.

"I don't need you checking up on me, you stupid bitch," he yelled tugging on my hair hard.

"Like you do me, your friends aren't too stealthy I know when they are near me. Taking my picture for you do they give them all to you Warren," I bite out shoving him back as I got in his face. He shoves me with brute force into my cherry wood dresser; I let out a small cry at the impact hitting my lower back and side.

"Will you join me, rule at my side?" he was joking right I gave him a look.

"Do you love me Warren," I said with pleading eyes, his face softened as he looked at me.

"More than anything in this world," he answered truth was all I heard, he really did care for me more than anything, I felt it through the bond.

"Then stop! No one else knows it's you, we can still be together. You have to choose Warren, you can have a home and family with me we can be so happy Warren, or you continue on this path but I can't and won't follow you down that twisted road. I want you to choose me Warren; I can give you a family. You don't choose me than your walking that road alone without me. I will move on and have a family with someone else," I gave him two choices; I hoped he would see the light and choose me.

"I knew you wouldn't, but I hoped," he said he looked so torn.

He sat on the edge of my bed, running his fingers through his hair, and then he rested his head in his hands. His muscled body tense with all his mixed emotions, I walked over slowly. I got on my knees, in between his legs trying to move his hands. His arms came around me pulling me up like a child into his lap. He held me so close, he was shaking I felt something wet hit my shoulder.

"I love you more then you'll ever know, more than my own stupid life. I love you! People are going to tell you all sorts of things, but you bring the best out of me. I don't care what I do or say to you, please believe in me, know I love you and will miss you every day we are not together. You have had my heart since I first looked into your strangely beautiful aqua eyes, they are so unique," he said as he paused to think, I was already shaking with grief.

"But I like the power; I like everything about what I have done. I won't turn back now not even for you, I want to choose you but I would end up hurting you by lying and still doing it. Once I leave here the little good that has not welcomed the darkness dies. And you will not have another man's child your mine forever, "he finished. I noticed he was slightly crying, but I had tears streaming down my face falling onto my lap.

I was going to be a single mother, he was leaving me, he was leaving me, and he was leaving me, chanted in my head. He didn't choose me but he said he loved me. I was crumbling on the inside; he was the only man who was able to break my heart with mere words. I was in a shocked daze, with hurt holding me, I was trying to think of a way to change his mind any way to change it.

"Say something, love please," he said he took my small hand in his holding it tight like a life line.

"What? You don't want me anymore?" I said more to myself. I sounded like a scared child, who was not chosen to play. And that's almost exactly how I did feel, like a small child who was left alone and terrified, completely forgotten.

I saw pain in his eyes as he saw me breaking down. I felt anger too; I reared my hand back and slapped him hard. I struggled to my feet, pushing him off me. I stood away from him ready to break down, to be weak for once.

"Lily please, we can still be together I need you in my life," he said trying to come forward.

"I wanted no I needed you; you were supposed to choose us!" I cried out in pain. "You lie, I hate you! You could have chosen me if you wanted to. How you can do this to me Warren, your rejecting your mate. Why don't you want me anymore? How can you say you love me than crush my heart into dust?" I cried hysterically, I let out a heart breaking sob as I crumpled to the floor.

"I do love you, fuck I love you so much it hurts. Please don't cry love. I can't take this I can't stand to see you cry I will always want and need you Love. I don't want to hurt you just stay with me Lillian," Warren said coming towards me.

He tried to touch me; I was a heap on the floor letting out heart breaking sobs. "No, leave her alone, haven't you done enough Will is on his way," Layla said barging into my room and kneeling next to me. I saw Freeze come in and stand in Warren's way blocking his path to me.

"I thought you were better than this, she is your mate and you're willing to tear her apart. But hurting her so you can have power and fear over people. Over true love like she has for you, was it easy to choose? But remember she can still find love, she can marry and she won't be doing that with you," Freeze said her voice cold. Blocking Warren from making any move to me he could take her and I knew it.

"Never, she will die before that, she is mine!" he bellowed like a wounded animal. Freeze gave a tinkling laugh matching his steps to come closer to me and I was crying on the floor.

"But you tossed her away, but the guys have waited for you to fuck up so they could have a chance with her. She is smart, caring loving and very beautiful. Understand yet Peace you have chosen wrong, can't you see her dying inside as her mate who marked her is now rejecting her love," she said her voice pleading with Warren her longtime friend.

"Let me near her, whore," he snarled at her his eyes on my limp form.

"Those words from you have no effect, you're a bigger whore than I am," she laughed.

He made a move and sent Jennifer to the floor near me, Layla was on her feet. But Warren had her down in a second I raised my palm and he was sent into the wall, he was up stalking towards me. I waited as he tried to grab me but I moved at the very last minute.

"I gave you a chance to have it all with me; we could have had a great life. Gotten married had babies but now you'll watch from prison while I do our future with someone else," I said in pain tears streaming down my pale face my sniffles returning from all the crying I had done.

Angelo and Will came in at that moment and Will wrapped his arms around Warren and they took him away from me and out into the dark night. I cried for god knows how long, I desperately tried to calm myself, Layla and Jennifer held me whispering soothing words to me throughout the night.

**Next morning**

I slipped on my black ballet shoes, and grabbed my backpack and went downstairs. I managed a couple of bites, but the food waded in my mouth into a glob of paste. I knew as we drove to school I looked terrible, my eyes are puffy and red from the all the crying. My face devoid of any color, I had on black pedal pushers with a black off the shoulder top. My face is blotchy and pale, I didn't do my hair only brushed it. I know I looked like a hot mess but I didn't care one bit anymore without Warren I didn't have a reason to care.

"Are you sure, we can go home and pig out on ice cream," Freeze said trying to tempt me. I could see Leah pacing back and forth, she knows.

"No, I am not weak, let's get this over with," I felt weak but didn't want everyone to see it.

As soon as I got out, I was hugged and comforted by my friends, word spread fast in our tight circle.

They said Warren will regret it, I hoped he would I hoped it killed him. I sat in the open court yard; we still had 30 minutes until the bell rang for first period. I wasn't paying much attention to their conversation; I was hardly doing anything but moping.

I sat in Dice's lap as he was rubbing my back my head on his chest as Leah was holding my hand. I did notice as Warren pulled into the school, I watched as he unfolded himself from his truck. He stood by his truck his eyes roaming; until they landed on mine he looked pissed at seeing me in Dice's lap. I felt the tears begin to flow; I brought my knees up to my chest and buried my face into Dice trying to hide my face. He was walking over, I was in a ball sitting on my ass in Dice's lap hiding my tear soaked face, and I was weak.

"Leah, I need to talk to you please, and Dice we just broke up and your already trying to get with my girl. How about I beat the fuck out of you she is still mine," I heard his deep, rough voice. I felt his heat, and whatever he makes me feel.

"Fuck off Peace, and Leah has nothing to say to you," Dice said still holding me kissing my head. I heard a feral loud bass growl coming from Warren seeing Dice kiss me.

I shot to my feet Dice shot up with me not letting my waist go, I couldn't take this.

"I will see ya'll in class, I have to go," I said quickly my voice horrible sounding, I ran away from him, I could feel his eyes on me watching me escape. Why does it have to hurt so much, when will the pain go away, will it go away?

My friends and I walked to third period, I didn't want to go to this class I shared it with the seniors.

"Ready, put on your big girl panties," Magenta joked rubbing my back.

"I am as ready as I will ever be," I said in a dull voice. We walked in and I took my seat, which was right next to Warren. Sue sat on my right and him on my left she let out a low hiss her fangs coming out. I looked up to see Warren walk in looking like crap. I felt his hand touch the back of my neck as he passed me, he sat down and I angled my chair away from his closer to Sue.

"Okay class, today we will do silent reading for 30 minutes then we will finish the movie we have been watching," the teacher said in a dull bored voice she hated her job, I guessed.

I let out a sigh, I wanted to curl up and die. I opened my book and tried to focus on the words, but it was not working for me. I saw the teacher leave the class room, I rolled my eyes. My body was on red alert; with him sitting next to me I could feel his heat and his eyes on me as I wiped tears from my eyes. I looked at Sue she was looking at him with hate; I let out a little sniffle from all the crying.

"Enough Sue," my voice was still hoarse from last night and today. Her eyes snapped to mine, and she nodded and went back to reading. I looked at him from the corner of my eyes; his head was down looking at his book, but his eyes were also puffy and red. When he started to look up I moved my eyes to my book.

"Mr. Peace please stop staring at Miss. Williams," The teacher said walking back into the room. She was putting in the DVD; I had to put my book back in my bag I turned to my left to do so.

He had my bag on the floor between his legs; I reached for it, when his hand grabbed mine. I tried to pull my hand away from him but he was strong and I wasn't at 100% right now.

"I miss you please Love, I need you. Please stop crying take me back I will try for you," He whispered to me locking eyes with me. I grabbed my pencil and stabbed his hand he let go real fast, I grabbed my bag and moved further away from him.

The room went black, with little light coming from the TV. I didn't pay attention to it one bit I felt him nudge me, then again and again. I looked over my shoulder as he pushed a note into my hand it had blood on it from my pencil.

"Please meet me at lunch. I have something to tell you, it's not good. I love you please forgive me! I can't deal with out you in my life, please lily. It is killing me to see you in such pain I never wanted to hurt you only love and protect you -Yours War"

I grabbed Sue's pen, and wrote back to him.

"Can't you see the pain you're putting me through, why must you cause more. I get it you HATE me it was a game you never loved me. And if you want forgiveness go talk to god, because I am not giving any. NOT YOURS ANYMORE AND NEVER WILL BE AGAIN- L. Williams

I looked back over, he reached out for the note I dropped it in his hand. I turned away crying sobs able to be heard, stupid hormones making me sensitive, he had enough of my heart to be able to crush it.

He kept trying to gain my attention during class, but I ignored him the best I could. I could feel the heat pouring off him in waves, which always happened when he was getting angry, it grew hotter by the minute.

The bell rang; I stood up when he grabbed me hauling me in to him.

"Your mine forever, what parts of that don't you get. No matter what your mine, I will kill you and any man who goes near you, I do love you I will rule and you'll be by my side," he looked insane which I didn't question for a minute.

"You left me remember, you left me crying in my room," I said getting in his face.

"Now you have no say in my love life, since you're not a part of it," I screamed. Warren was knocked into the far wall, with me safely in Trace's arms. Warren was up the moment he hit the wall, he went towards Dice, and I tried to get out of Trace's arms to help Dice.

"The babies," Trace said in my ear. I stopped struggling and watched as Dice defended me. Warren knocked Dice through a wall into a group of kids, he made his way towards me, and I was put behind Trace as he stood protectively in front of me.

"What is the meaning of this," the teacher said walking in looking at the scene.

I left fast, making my way to science. I stayed after to talk to Mr. Medulla.

"I need Warren's blood, as soon as you can," he said looking at me knowing I would in fact still get it.

"Okay as soon as I can, I will have Sue do it," I said brushing something off my arm.

"We will fix him, believe me dear we will make him half way normal again," he soothed me rubbing my arm he knew about the babies and us breaking up.

I walked out in to the hall, making my way to lunch. I should have watched where I was walking, I know that know. I walked fast my head bent down; I was turning a corner when I walked in to a brick warm wall, wait warm!

I looked up into the cold red eyes of Warren, he looked at me cruelly. Crap what is going on?

**Warren's Point of view.**

I can't take this shitty ass school anymore, everyone here is weak except my flower, and I hurt her so it is my fault. The only reason I keep sticking around is for her ass, but no she had to snoop and make me choose. But why was the question she knew for some time, so what made her do it now? I walked to lunch to find her; she will no doubt be sitting with her loser family and friends. I want to kill them all slowly and painfully and I might just get my wish when I rule over Maxville.

I walked in and look at her table, making my way over to talk to her, even if I have to force her she will listen to me. I watched for a minute they looked happy, how pathetic they are happy we are not together. I hate them, and right now I don't feel too fond of her either, I look for her, where is she at the stupid bitch. I will ask my Leah she better tell me. I overhear them and their voices revolt me, but her voice is my drug.

"I can't believe it, so in four months we will through her a baby shower, it will be huge and perfect," Sparrow said. Wait who are they talking about maybe Layla's whore of a mother is pregnant. I listen in the shadows to hear more, this could be useful to me.

"I can't wait, I will be an uncle, but I feel so bad for her having his baby. I mean we know Warren is insane he will kill her when he does find out. But she won't see reason were Warren is concerned we have told her for months to leave him, but its I love him he didn't mean to hit me now she is pregnant," Stronghold said.

Wait that means Lillian is pregnant! I see red everywhere. She is going to pay for this, with her life if it has to be that way. I walk over; with barely I mean just barely controlled rage at her and her stupidity. But I was happy as well a baby I always wanted to be a father, she will pay! What did he say they have asked her to leave me but she refused telling them she loved me, she is my heart forever.

I see Sparrow; too late she saw my thoughts too bad for her and her loser friends.

"Where the fuck is she, where is the little bitch," I growled out. All the men stood and made their way to me; like I care I can take them.

"Watch your mouth Peace, she isn't yours to control anymore," It was the glow worm who spoke; I grabbed him sending him flying across the room. I saw Sparrow running out, stupid cunt. I ran after her shit now this doesn't buy me much time to take her.

But luck is on my side as Lily herself runs around a corner right into me, I look at her with rage, I want to just hurt her. I watched her unique aqua eyes widen, I hope the baby has her eyes and lips, wait there will be no baby.

She moves back fast, but I grab her hair and drag through the halls and to my truck waiting outside. But she has to be a bitch and fight me, I shoved her in the truck but she gets right back out. I have to pull her in with me she is kicking and screaming. I started the engine and peal out leaving the school behind. I haven't let go of her soft hair, I hank hard making her hit her head on the window leaving a small crack, damn it.

"You're fucking pregnant, you fucking slut what didn't think I would find out," I bellowed at her. She recoiled with my harsh words, I didn't mean them.

"Yes, I am Warren I wanted to tell you last night, that's why I needed you to choose me. I was so happy hoping we could get married before the baby was born," She said desperately. Now I understood she wanted the baby and me, and she thinks I am crazy.

"But your mentally challenged ass was too stupid to make the right choice. You crazy son of a bitch! "She screamed her eyes alight with renewed fire she punched me her small fist hitting my Adams apple as I choked not able to breathe.

I slammed her head in to the dash broad; I let the wheel go and backhanded her across the face her head hitting the back window.

"You will not have that baby," I growled at her seeing her face starting to bruise and swell, blood was also on the window. What am I fucking doing; I love her more than anything?

"I will kill you if I have to Warren, but this baby is mine and you're not going to harm it," she snarled her eyes swirling her small hands resting on her belly, and my heart hurt.

No, yes, no, I could feel my anger spiraling, I don't want to kill her; I just don't want the baby. I wrap my large hand around her throat, pressing until she can't breathe, she turns blue. Then I let go, what am I doing? Her sweet face was regaining her color of paleness.

I bring the truck to the ground in a long skid; we are at the lake, how perfect. I dragged her out of the truck; she fought every step of the way. I shoved her to the ground; I was on her strangling her legs.

She punched me hard; I could taste the blood pooling in my mouth. I kissed her hard letting her taste; she tried to pull away, when I grab her forcing my hand in her pants feeling her pussy. She bites my lip; I am so fucking hard, oh my I want her even now.

I sank my teeth in to her soft flesh, biting down hard letting her blood flow into my mouth. I suck hard getting it in to my system her blood tasted sweet.

"Fucking whore," I grabbed my balls, and rolled off her. She was up looking at me with pleading eyes.

"Please Warren, if you ever really loved me, you will leave us alone. Please I want this baby, I want our child he/she was made from love not this," she pleaded her eyes begging me to stop it was her puppy dog face, as blood poured from her neck.

I would regret this I know, "Okay, I will leave you and the baby alone. I love you always remember that Lillian it will always be you, "I said. Walking off to my truck, I watched Stronghold appear and pick her up like a doll, cradling her in his arms then he was gone. He will get what's coming to him and soon even if I had to hurt someone close to him.

"I will be watching, Love," I whispered to the air.

**Thanks for reading, a new chapter tomorrow. If you have any advice for the story or a flame so I can roast marshmallows go ahead**


	6. Anger and Fire!

**Hello, here is chapter six, I found out today from my friend, that Steven Strait is married. After I stopped bawling in the corner, she told me her name is also Lily I did not know this when I started this story. This is the revised edition thanks for reading.**

**Lillian's point of view.**

I sigh, as I think about how I feel like I am being watched in a creepy way, I can tell that it isn't Warren, his vibe isn't like that. I haven't seen him in over a month or near two months, so I think it is one of his followers. And I am fed up he needs to just back off all together and leave me alone.

I am already showing at 9 weeks and 3 days, the doctor said it is normal. I have a very noticeable baby bump, I love it I haven't even had morning sickness. The whole school was buzzing for nearly three weeks; Warren Peace knocked up Sky High's beauty queen then left her. Dice, Chang, Trace, Lash, Will, Ethan, Zach Angelo and Edward have gotten into a couple fights defending my honor. I paid them no mind, after a while it stopped and Warren was still the bad guy. People wished me well, rubbing my belly, I smiled but on the inside I was spiraling with depression.

Attacks on the heroes and Maxville continued, there was an attempt to break into the prison, but it failed thankfully. My father was at least safe, Warren wanted power and he had it. I talked to my father about the babies, he was slightly disappointed but was happy I was making the choice to keep them and finish school. He was worried because of Warren and his decreasing sanity, Warren's grip on reality was nearly gone.

I pulled myself from my daydream; Sue was able to snag two vials of Warren's blood. Her power is like that of a viper snake, her fangs can inject a sleeping agent.

Yesterday, she came to me with the information.

"I got it, Lily," Sue said. She held out to vials with a very dark liquid, I ran to her pulling her in a hug.

"He showed up at his mom's house, while I was picking up Leah. He just walked in; I have never seen Willow look mad at Warren. But she and Leah looked pissed; she told me the story of what had happened.

"Look at what the cat dragged in, auntie," Leah said with distaste her face was dead as she looked at her once favorite cousin.

"Well nice of you to come see your mother, Warren, I was thinking you forgot us," Willow said with hurt as she looked at her son.

"Only for a few minutes, I have work than other stuff to do. I just wanted to see how you and Leah are doing since I moved out," Warren said with no emotion Leah snorted and gave him a look of disbelief.

"And what of your family Warren, you seem to have forgotten all the people who love you. For some gang of villains I hate to think of the damage you have caused Lillian and my grandchild," Willow said her tone sad as she looked at her only son Warren bowed his head at the mention of your name. He gazed around seeing new pictures of you carrying his child, his eyes turned soft.

"I haven't forgotten at all, I am busy. And I know you all love me and I love ya'll too," Warren said.

"Too busy for family? I raised you better than that Warren Peace, you have hurt me. Not to mention what you have put Lillian through that poor girl has been going through all this without her child's father. I thought she would be my daughter, but you failed her and your child, when you can act like a man then come see me until then I have no son. I will be there for her every time I see her she is sick, crying missing you wanting you to be with her and your child," Willow walked out with tears in her black eyes as Warren looked ready to follow her out.

"She is better off without me, I would only hurt her and the baby," he said in a whisper.

"She is better off without you, but still you're pathetic she feels so alone," Leah snapped at him.

"How is Lillian and the baby doing?" Warren asked with longing in his voice.

"What your friends don't tell you, she knows she is being followed, and you don't get that information and more," Leah snarled ready to slap him.

"Explains why there is never anything to report, she was always too smart for her own good. I miss her so much it has been over two months since I have seen her," He said with need and longing.

"Leave her alone, she isn't yours anymore Warren. You made that very clear when you abandoned her and your only child," Leah said Warren's eyes narrowed in dislike her words cut him.

"She is mine, she better not be with anyone I will kill them. She is still my mate she is mine forever," he growled out.

"Your threats mean nothing, just like you mean nothing to her, NOW," Leah said loudly.

I moved in with my lighting speed, he never saw me until I sank my fangs deep into his thick neck. Leah waved as he crashed to the floor saying, "Don't come back again," Angelo dropped him off at the lake while Lash did the same to his Harley.

"I did see the expensive leather band you got him resting on his left wrist," Sue finished with a small smile.

**After School**

I was going to drop off the vials today; I walked to Mr. Medulla's class after school when I wouldn't be missed. I had on low riding black jeans, with a flattering tight green V-neck sweater, that showed off my bump proudly, neon green converse on, my bag slung over my shoulder. I looked at the vials, why is his blood so dark, like black tar? I put them back in to the green velvet bag; I didn't need anyone to know what I was hiding. I walked in without knocking, so I never noticed he wasn't alone. I looked up to see Principal Powers, Coach Boom, Mr. Leech and Mr. Medulla.

"Hello, Mrs. Williams you're looking beautiful," Principal Powers said in a kind voice.

"Sorry, Mr. Medulla I just need to drop off those rare herbs you asked for. And thank you Principal Powers I am getting so fat but it's worth it in the end," I said while smiling.

"Yes it is you'll be a fantastic mother Lillian," she said as Mr. Medulla stepped up stopping our conversation.

"Oh yes, great. I am so happy you were able to acquire these for me," he said his eyes careful as he gazed at me.

He walked forward and I saw who was behind him and Coach Boom. Warren Peace sat in a chair, he looked taller with a mustache and goatee, his body was bigger too he had been working out. His dark hair longer as well it hung passed his shoulders. I got nervous; my hand flew to my belly. I watched Warren forcibly tear his eyes from mine to my belly; I couldn't read the emotion on his face. His eyes went right back to mine, he smiled and I growled stepping back.

Coach put his hand on Warren's shoulder as Warren tried to get up, "Sorry Peace she doesn't look like she wants to have a chat with you, so you won't be getting near her," as Warren gave him a dirty look probably thinking Boom has the hots for me.

"Can we talk in the hall Mr. Medulla?" I asked. And we walked out in to the hall away from him and his dark love filled eyes.

"Here, this took skill to get from him, or I had him drugged either way here it is, "I handed him the bag.

"Very good little one, I knew you could do it," he smiled as he opened the bag. He removed the vials; he gave them an odd look then put them back.

"I know, dark right," I said and he nodded.

"It is very intriguing to say the least," He said still smiling at me and I snorted intriguing to say the least.

"See you Monday, have a great weekend," I said in a cheerful tone waving and giving him a smile as I walked away.

I turned on my heel and started hauling ass to get off the school grounds before he could try to come after me. I started to hear someone walking at a fast pace behind me, I quickened my walking as I turned the corner knowing it was my ex.

"Slow down love," I heard his deep voice, like hell I moved faster and to my surprise so did he.

I half ran down the stairs leading to the court yard. I don't trust him; he has tried to harm my babies and me. I didn't full on run afraid I would fall and hurt the twins.

"Lillian stop, please I just want to talk I won't hurt you or the baby," he called trying to get me to stop running from him.

But he was closer than I thought, but I kept on moving not slowing. I saw my dark green jeep wrangler fully loaded, it was a gift from my father to help with the babies. I knew he would catch me I just needed to get as far as I could. I was almost there, I could hear him growling and cussing then he had my forearm in his grasp. With little effort he spun me to face him, yeah he was pissed, his face red.

"Can I help you, Peace," I said with no emotions trying not to cry.

I didn't make eye contact; I tried to move away when his hand came towards me. But he placed it gently on my round belly, like so many others did. I wanted to lean in to him so bad; he moved it in a soothing circle. Than it was gone until I felt him lift up my shirt placing his hand on my bare round belly rubbing.

"I love you and miss you so much, I don't know how to let you go, I can't I need you! You're glowing with happiness from having my child. And how are you so big already," he said in a rush. He tilted my head up to look me in the eyes, his eyes had no life, and they looked dead.

"I hope you're not calling me fat," I said narrowing my eyes.

"I would never you look so stunning to beautiful for words, I have never seen you look better," he said back tracking about the being big comment.

I didn't know what to say anymore, so I said nothing. Me not talking didn't affect him; maybe he didn't expect me to talk to him. He pulled me to him, his arms wrapping around me, I wanted to stay with him. I let the tears flow down my pale skin.

"I can't do this Warren, I miss you so much. I am so depressed without you, but I can't play your games. My child won't know who their father is, I can't take this it's not good for the baby," I cried with every word I backed up, until I hit my Jeep.

"Please just stay away from us like you promised me," I opened the door; he grabbed me trying to pull me out. I kicked him in the stomach and he went flying, I started the engine and fled the grounds.

I need more food; Jared gave me money to get things for myself, so I stopped at the store. I walked the aisles putting yummy things in; I ate a couple of string cheese sticks. I felt that nagging feeling I was being watched, I looked around seeing a blonde girl. Maybe 5''4' with pale blue eyes, looking at me then she walked forward till she stood in front of me.

"Hello, Lillian," she said in a sweet voice.

"Hello and you are?" I said in a pleasant voice.

"I am Destiny, I know your ex-boyfriend," she said in a neutral tone like it wasn't to important.

"And he has you watching me, that's creepy," I said.

"I just wanted to say hello, because yes it is creepy. But he wants you safe," she said.

"I hate him and I can take care of myself," I said and she gave a slight laugh.

"Well it was nice meeting you, but he will be upset if he finds out I talked to you," she said. She walked away blending into the crowd, I went to finish my shopping and this bag of cheese sticks.

I walked with my bags to the Jeep, pushing the cart it was heavy as I walked.

"Let me help you, princess," Lash said putting my bags into the jeep.

"Warren has someone tailing me everywhere I go, I find it creepy," I told Lash and he laughed.

"Well look what we have here, Lash and Lillian," Speed said. I rolled my eyes, how he is so fast but can't lose weight.

"Well look what we have here, unfortunately I haven't a clue but its ugly," I sneered Speed took a step forward but Lash blocked him.

"Warren said stay away from her, or he will deal with you personally," Speed said giving Lash a sneer.

"Now yours, to his love stay away from Lash or any other male. And your still the sexist girl he has ever seen," Speed said with a revolting voice I cringed hearing it from him.

"I have a message for him," I reared my small fist back, then let it fly into Speeds face, blood poured from his nose as he stumbled back falling on his ass.

Lash helped me into my Jeep and I was off, heading home to relax.

I walked into school Monday morning, feeling normal a little bit of pain in my back but nothing I couldn't handle.

"Looking round today," Magenta said with a half-smile.

"Really, I never noticed," I said back I said rolling my eyes.

"Miss. Williams, please come with me," Principal Powers said. I shrugged and followed.

"Mr. Daniels is in the hospital," she said, I walked right back out. Not needing to hear more I knew it was my ex, he needs to back the fuck up we aren't together anymore.

"Dice, Angelo and Trace lets go, Lash is in the hospital and this smells of my ex," I said and we walked out.

**Maxville general hospital**

I walked to the nurse, she points me to the doctor and he explained what happened.

"He was left here last night, he was beaten badly but he will be released tomorrow," he said. I called and told Jared and he sent a bodyguard until he was released. We walked to his room and he was black and blue.

"Oh, Lash I am so sorry, Cassie are you okay?" I asked she nodded her eyes red and puffy.

"Hey guys, its okay it can heal, I took a few down its was ten on one," Lash said in a normal voice.

"Who did it?" Dice asked, Lash didn't answer.

"Who did it man, we can't let them off the hook," Angelo said.

"You fools know who did it, it was Warren," I looked to see Crystal talking with a smile on her ugly face. She walked in the room in her Crystal form, and handed me a note.

"Stay away from him, next time he won't make it away from me alive. You're still mine until the day you die, so be a good girl Lillian- yours always war."

"Warren is dead," I snarled turning to see Crystal.

I lost it and Crystal went flying, crystal or not I knocked her out. I easily levitated her out of the room the boys covering her; we went into the stair way then to the basement. She came to a few minutes later.

"Wake up, sunshine," I hit her hard in the face. She let out a scream.

"Where am I?" she asked she was scared her eyes looking around.

"No worries I won't kill you, but I believe an eye for an eye, "I said kicking her in the chest she rolled over getting up. She tried to fight but I was, by far better. I kept at her, she moved and so did I; she was bloody and bruised knocked out. I made a call telling them where to locate her; we left her there knowing someone was on the way.

We walked into Lash's room; Cassie grabbed my bloody hand and started to clean it. "Where have you been?" she asked.

I smiled "business to take care of," she understood. We stayed and talked for another two hours until I got a text to get home. I walked out with Dice and Angelo behind me as Trace stayed with Cassie so he could drive her home soon, we walked to the stairs and made our way down until we heard a familiar deep voice.

"Which one of you bastards did it, she can't talk yet," Warren growled out. He looked surprised when we turned and he saw little me in between them. Since he didn't think I would be here or be the one to almost kill her.

"I did, are you sad I beat the hell out of your whore. An eye for an eye Warren, you went after Lash for no reason, other then you're insane. I went after her to piss you off, and get revenge," I said with pure malice in my voice.

"She means nothing to me, she is someone else's whore not mine, that's your job honey," He snarled.

"I don't care, I just don't. Back off Warren last time I checked we are not together you left me pregnant. Cassie is with Lash not me so cut your crap," I said turning and walking away from him. Angelo and Dice walked with me never taking their eyes off Warren. Dice's arm around my waist my hand in Angelo's as we left.

"This isn't over yet, love. I will see you real soon," he called out to me.

"For us it is," I called back, I felt a wave of heat before we hopped into the car and left.

**9.00 pm Animal hospital**

I hauled the last kennel down into the basement, Jennifer and Layla with theirs; we are cleaning the hospital out. Mom moved her hospital out of town until the new villain is taken care of. Which we girls and Jared approved of it wasn't safe for her here, her animals could be hurt.

"This was the last one, "Layla said in a desperate tone she was so tired.

We finished cleaning in here, before we could lock up and go home. I throw a towel with dust covering it at Jennifer's perfect blonde hair, now it had dirt in it.

"I am going to get you back when you least expect it, munchkin," Jennifer said. Why does everyone think I am so short?

The lights are off, we have one on in the basement the place looked closed. Then I smelt smoke, I looked out the door and saw fire.

"Freeze shoot, it we need to get out of here," I grabbed Layla as she was frozen in panic.

Jennifer shot ice at the flames so we could escape; metal flew out the windows and out of my way as we moved. The smoke was already thick in the air. I could barely see I waved my hand and tree's brought more oxygen.

"Shit Layla move," I shoved her into Jennifer just in time as a burning piece of wood fell. Jennifer shot ice but the flame hit my round belly, I screamed out in pain. I carried Layla out of the burning building she was coughing hard as were Jennifer and I.

The hospital was ablaze with deadly flames; Jennifer was on the phone hopefully with the fire dept. I stood over Layla protectively, I ignored the pain it wouldn't hurt the babies it was nearer my back. I looked at my small tank top that barely covered my boobs and Warrens old black basketball shorts, little burn holes littered them. I looked up to see Destiny, but I could see her worry I knew she didn't do it. She ran and I ran after her I was fast for being pregnant.

I heard Layla and Jennifer scream for me to not follow that it was too dangerous. I shoved her to the ground and she went flying, I was on her the next minute.

"I didn't do it, I swear," she said with fear.

I stood up glaring at her not with hate though, "Who and why my mother?" I asked with anger.

"Our master ordered it, you know him as Warren, and to get your attention," I turned to the male voice. It was a slightly muscled man, maybe 6'3' and had a ton of tattoos. He had no shirt on just jeans and shoes, long brown hair tied back. Something about him made my skin crawl, he disgusted me for sure.

"Another loser my ex hangs with, sweet," I sneered tired of this crap.

"I heard you're a real wild cat, I can see the fire in your eyes. It turns me on; you're very stunning for being so young. But I like my victims young it makes it more fun for me. Sorry they call me Animal for two reasons, I want to show you why but you won't like it," Animal growled out. He walked close to me running his fingers along my neck and back.

"Leave her be Animal, she is our master's Mate, she is never to be harmed," Destiny said shaking on the ground.

"Do you want to feel both reasons, young Destiny," she was shaking I moved in front of her, letting out a snarl.

"Warren won't find out, and she needs to be dealt with," he came flush with me; I could feel his erection press into my lower belly.

"Pathetic," I laughed. He grabbed my hair, forcing his tongue in my mouth, his other hand groping my breast. I brought my knee up hard; I grabbed Destiny's hand and ran for it she was still shaking.

"Your dead bitch you better run because I am going to kill you," I heard him bellow.

"He might be crazier than my ex, but only slightly," I said while moving back towards the hospital.

"He likes to use force," I understood her at once.

I heard wolfs howling, what the hell?

"He is sending his animals after us, we need to hurry," she said picking up the pace. I stopped with her hand in mine and flew up into the night sky and to the hospital.

I landed and set Destiny to the side, Layla and Jennifer ran over.

"We need to leave now, it is not a wise choice to stay I am being followed," I said shoving my sister in the car. Jennifer ran to her door and Destiny was about to get in when Animal tackled her to the ground.

"Leave and get help," I slammed the door; I kicked him in the stomach getting him off her as he fell clenching his abdomen.

"You stupid whore, "he growled at me.

I knee him in the side and brought my elbow around in to the side of his face. I was protecting Destiny I moved as he did, trying to avoid his hits, but he hit the burn. But I grabbed his arm twisting it behind his back hearing a SNAP!

He kicked me in the back of my right knee forcing me to the ground, Destiny jumped on his back choking him, and I was dizzy with pain. He knocked her off; she hit her head and looked dazed for a minute her eyes moving side to side very fast as she had hit her head.

"Come on baby, let me have a taste. I can show you a real man. I just want to see why Warlord is addicted to you, your breast are amazing so big and round," he said touching them.

His hand gripped my top ripping it off, and his hand slid down my shorts. His hand cupping my crotch, I tried pushing him off but I was drained from the damn burn. I felt dirty again as he was forcing my shorts down near my knees.

"Keeping fighting me I like it adds to the fun," He said licking the side of my face; I let out a panicked scream remembering my time with Burgundy. He hit me across the face my head hit the pavement with a small crack.

Destiny was on him again, then her eyes froze she moved off Animal fast. Then Animal's body was ripped off mine. I shot up crying covering my breast with my arms; Destiny picked up my torn shirt and shorts.

I couldn't put my shirt on it was torn in half. I looked around and saw Warren, his body on fire as Animal was a limp heap on the ground. I was cold and started shaking; Destiny rubbed my arms to cause friction I stood in my panties only.

"He is most angry, maybe he will kill him, we can hope," she whispered in my ear.

"Leave his group," I whispered back.

"I will with my twin, I have to plan our escape," she said sadly.

I heard a blood curling scream, I looked at Warren he was shaking with rage as he walked over, and I backed up.

"What has happened here Destiny? Lillian my love where is your top did he rip it off where the fuck are your pants," Warren asked with rage I could feel the heat from his body. My arms and hands trying to cover my breast.

"My Lord, he set the fire but her and her two sisters were in the building and he left them there to burn. He tried to rape her as you saw I tried to stop him, my lord. She protected me from him; he tried to do the same to me. But he wanted her from you, he tore her top off her body it is ruined my lord same with her shorts," she said bowing to him.

"You wanted me dead, and you spend time with a rapist like Burgundy. You send someone like him after me, I won't love a monster and that's what you are, stay away," I said backing up.

"No, you were not supposed to be in there," he bellowed like an animal.

"Liar, stay away. From here on out if you want domination, my friends and I will stand in your way. You clam I have your heart, that I am your mate. Tonight proves you wrong," I said with tears falling down my pale face.

He came towards me, flames engulfing his large frame.

"If I have to kill you I will, make no mistake," he growled the fire burning hotter.

"That goes both ways, Peace," I snarled at him my hair in a halo of energy around me.

"I will put you down or in prison you can share a cell with daddy. But remember while you're in prison, I can be with whoever I want, "I smiled. He yelled in a wild rage!

"My lord your mother Lady Peace, is looking for her beloved daughter. The mother, of your child my lord. We must flee or be caught," Destiny said getting Warren attention away from me. She turned to me "thank you for protecting me tonight, you will be a great mother," then she fled into the woods never looking back.

Warren didn't move, his eyes now on my exposed round belly or he notice I still didn't have pants on or the nasty burn either way. I saw pain on his face as he took in my broken form because of what almost happened.

I started to walk away, away from him.

"I never wanted any of this, I only wanted you and you safe," he said quietly.

"I have the very best of you, growing inside me I will always cherish that," I said he gave me a heart breaking smile.

"Here take this I don't want you getting sick," Warren said handing me his black shirt, which I gladly pulled on it smelled of him.

"I hope when I put you down, and I will. That you understand it was me you should have chosen it should have been our family you chose," I said with hurt.

I felt the heat as his fire ball hit the tree next to me, I kept walking away.

"See you soon," I said as I flew into the night sky away from him and away from his smile.

**Thank you for reading this chapter; I don't know how to put a poll up but I would like suggestions for names for babies. I need a first name and middle names. Please review I like to know ya'll like my story. Bye until tomorrow.**


	7. Time to pay the price!

**Here is chapter 7 for you, I don't own anything and I am still not making money from this. Revised edition for What Now?**

**Warren's Point of view**

I sat in my apartment feeling angry, she is still my fire and the fire that was burning in her eyes turned me on. She even protected little Destiny knowing she wasn't on her side, she was pure. Destiny gave me a photo she had taken, of my sweet Lily. She was very round with my child; she still took my breath away.

Now on to more pressing matters, I have someone to punish I should kill him for almost raping her but he is useful. I was filled with rage seeing her shirt and shorts torn from her body, Animal will die right after I take over Maxville.

"Destiny," I called I watched her walk in kneeling at my feet.

"I want the whole story," I said in a flat tone.

"Yes my lord, Animal, as you requested started a fire at the work place of Lacy Williams. I tried to stop him because I saw the car out front, but he didn't care. He said you are weak with her still alive, and then I saw her carrying her twin out followed by her step sister," Destiny phased to take another breath.

"She saw me; I fled into the woods because frankly she scares me. But she followed and for being with child my lord she is fast, she pushed me to the ground. She wanted to know who wanted her dead or her family dead, Animal told her it was on your order. Her face showed her pain at hearing this, it was devastating to her. She told him he was pathetic, he gave his name and wanted to show her why he is called that, he said he could show her a real man. I reminded him who she belongs to, he forced a kiss on her, and she kneed him in the groin. And we flew back to the fire, to her sisters." she paused for air.

"We made it and she shoved her twin in the car, telling them we had to leave now. But Animal tackled me, she shut the door telling Freeze to leave and get help. And she kicked him in his side to get him off me, she didn't let him near me she protected her enemy. He got her by surprise and he had her pinned on the floor he said he wanted to find out why you're addicted to her. He ripped her top off and her shorts touching her, licking her and my lord you saw the rest," Destiny finished in a sad tone.

I looked at her; I saw her devotion to me but also to my love.

"You have taken a liking to her," I said it wasn't a question.

"Yes, my lord she is brave, kind and selfless who wouldn't like her," She said like it was that simple and it was.

"I understand, she is very special, you did very well tonight. Please send in Animal," I said giving her a small smile.

I could feel my power answering the call; I could feel the fire race in my veins as my rage was boiling over. He wanted her, he tried to force her. He tried to take what is mine what will always be mine. The bastard will pay the price, and it's a steep price to pay. He wanted to taste and feel himself inside her, he wanted her fear.

I watched Animal stride in without a care, thinking he was safe or should I say confident. How foolish of him to assume anything. I walk and find the perfect picture of her, this one right here. I picked it up, she was on a towel on the beach, a forest green bikini with a black lily, it was a very skimpy suit, and I knew she wore it to piss me off, it worked. I still now can feel my arousal, with just a picture she makes me rock hard.

"You asked for me, Warlord," he said kneeling.

"Beam, bring in Verse, now!" I said looking at Beam.

I watched Verse walk in and he also kneeled before me, I motioned for him to rise. "Warlord you asked for me, I am here to serve," Verse said with devotion.

I sat "Now animal, do you get any pleasure at seeing her?" I handed him the picture, I saw the want clear in his eyes the lust burning.

"No, Warlord she does nothing for me," he said giving me back the picture.

"He lies to you Warlord," Verse said from my left.

"The truth," I said with anger.

"Yes, she does very much," he said reluctantly.

"He is truthful," Verse said.

"Did you want to force yourself on her?" I asked.

"Yes," he said through clenched teeth.

"Truth," Verse said

"And did Destiny try and stop you with force and words?" I asked my rage spilling over.

"Yes, she did," Animal answered.

"Truth," Verse said.

"But you tried anyways and said you could show her a real man?" I snarled standing.

"I did," he said.

"Truth," Verse said. I heard enough I wanted to be bathed in his blood.

"And why would you be so foolish to try that with my mate," I growled out, as he backed away. I held my dagger slowly heating it to a red hot blade.

"I didn't think Destiny was going to tell, I can take care of Destiny. I wanted your mate I needed to know what about her holds you still. Her fire alone was worth it her face and body was perfection even with her round pregnant belly," he said with vengeances in his voice.

"You won't die tonight, but you will have a hard lesson to learn. You will leave Destiny and Fate alone or I will know. Everything about her holds me and you will never find out anything more," I said.

"Beam, Smoke restrain our foolish friend," I watched him being chained to a hidden table. Every one of my followers came in, they had to witness this. To learn from his mistakes to know not to cross me.

"I killed the last man that tried to force himself on my mate," I said to the group.

"But you Animal, I want to have some fun with and teach you a lesson," I smiled a truly evil smile.

I watched his eyes widen in panic, I brought the red hot blade down into his stomach. He cried out in pain, as I craved the heated blade in to his flesh.

"Please stop," he cried out.

He struggled against his chains, "she is mine," I growled out. I started carving in to his pelvis; he let out an inhuman scream. I watched his blood flow in sick pleasure; I kept cutting into him, legs, and arms. "You'll learn" I muttered. I moved the blade to his stomach stabbing it in, sending heat waves through the blade, liking his screams. I stopped; I conjured three fire blades sinking into random spots on his flesh.

I stood back for a minute; this wasn't enough for his crime.

I bent his left leg until the bone protruded, white and bloody from his skin. Blood speeded out, I moved to his arm dislocating it easily. "Have you learned yet, Animal," I snarled at him. Grabbing his broken leg, "Yes," he cried then he passed out from pain and blood lost. I lit my hand on fire and slowly sinking it on his skin, the fire got hotter the madder I got. I removed my hand taking raw skin with me.

I was covered in blood; Lillian would be so disappointed in me. She saw the good in me even when I hurt her. I sat heavily in a chair but she isn't here with me. She didn't follow me; she wanted her friends and family more than me. Maybe I should go finish her off, no, yes, no! No she was right to do it, to raise our child away from me.

"Warlord," Beam brought my attention to the present.

"So here we have a loyal follower who thought he was better than I, he tried to force himself upon my Lily. So if any of you has any ideas your fate will be worse than his," I bellowed out.

"Leave me now!" I bellowed and they fled.

"Shall, I take him to be healed, Warlord. I grabbed my ice crystal gel and tossed it to him. I took my picture of Lily smiling on her sixteenth birthday, the day I took her virginity. I smiled I missed her, her love, her smile well everything about her I missed.

"My lord shall I," Amp said. I nodded and she came forward and knelt putting her disgusting hands on mine, she amplified my powers. I felt the lightheaded feeling, but I could feel more powers flow through my veins.

"Leave," I said. She left, the door closing behind her with a soft click.

I got up and headed to my room, and into the bathroom turning the water to the hottest setting. I striped off all my clothes, walking back in to my room discarding the clothes in the hamper. I remember the dazed look Lily had when I striped in front of her. I went into the scalding hot shower, letting the water hit me in the face. It felt great I washed until the water ran clear, over my toned naked body.

My thought's drifted to my sweet Lily, her heart breaking smile when she was happy. When she let out whimpers and moans as I took her, her glowing flushed naked body writhing breath me. Without even a thought I stroked my semi hard cock, I could feel my heart beat faster. Her soft hand clenching at me with her head thrown back in passion. I went faster, bracing myself with my other hand against the shower wall.

The curves of her body, her large breast bouncing as she rode me hard. My hard dick twitching in my warm hand as I went harder and faster, the way she said I love you as she came.

**10 MINUTES LATER**

"LILLIAN! I bellowed as I started to cum, it went all over the shower wall my breathing labored as I stopped shaking. I only wish it was her I was Cumming on not the wall. I finished showering and stepped out wrapping a towel around my hips. Walking to get fresh clothes leaving my hair down to dry.

I walked in to the front room of my apartment, seeing it spotless. I saw Fate and Destiny putting the blood stained rags in the fire place letting them burn away.

"Thank you ladies," I said with gratitude.

"My lord," Fate said. Destiny is a lot like Layla, and Fate is too. I walk to a cabinet and pull a small jar out. I grab my keys and head out I saw the burn on her round belly. I still can't figure how far along she is that would answer why she is showing already.

"My lord, are you going to Lillian's. If so be careful if she was to see you," Destiny was worried I would hurt her. But right now I needed to see her, mates not seeing each other caused physical pain.

"She won't dear heart," I left. I got on my Harley riding through town to the James Estate. This was to be the last time I saw her, she was making me weak. I would meet her in battle I was sure of that and I could not afford to be weak. And I can't trust myself not to hurt her, or kill her and my child.

**JAMES ESTATE**

I scale the tall outer wall, and make my way to her stairs that lead to her balcony. I climbed up until I reached her double vena doors. I tried to open the door but she has it bolted, great I think as I melt the fucking lock, she'll know I was here. Shit!

I walk into her dark room, lighting a small candle. I hear her moan in pain guilt washes over me. I watched her turn to revile a large raw burn mark; she had sweat running down her small round body.

She was clad in a black sports bra, and matching spandex short shorts that went below her round belly, her belly was fully exposed. I walked over kneeling at her bed side; I removed my gloves opening the jar putting a large amount on my ungloved hands. I rubbed the ice crystal gel into her burn soothing it instantly; I wiped my hands on a towel in her bath room. I walked back out noticing she still had all her pictures out of me and her, or me and my friends. I kneeled by her again and on her bedside table was the picture of me working on Lash's truck; I had no shirt on and a huge smile on my face. I put my hands lightly on her round belly, I caressed her belly, I liked how it felt, and it was hard to the touch.

Why is she so big already?

I moved my hand in a circle, I kissed her head lightly then I felt my control slipping. I got up and walked to her vena doors, "I love you Lillian," I whispered before I left.

"I love you too Warren nothing has changed that," I spun hearing her Tinkerbelle voice chime. She was sitting up in bed her feet hanging over the side as she watched me.

"Always," I said before jumping off her balcony heading for the outer wall.

I arrived home, to see Destiny sitting on the floor.

"Is she okay, I just needed to know," she said meekly.

"Thank you, for understanding me when it comes to her. She is okay she was sleeping soundly when I left," I told her. I saw relief flood her face. She got up and left without another word, the only sound was a soft click of the door.

I walk in to my room; I strip down to my boxers getting under the covers. I look at the clock 5:39 Am, as I lay down to at least try and sleep with thoughts of her in my mind, she still loved me.

**JAMES ESTATE**

I saw Warren walk out of my room whispering a hurried "I love you Lillian," before I sat up.

"I love you too Warren nothing has changed that," I said and he turned his face softened as he looked at me, I could feel he wanted to come to me.

"Always," he said and I knew he would than he was gone, I jumped up seeing him running across the year and over the wall.

**Warren is crazier in my head hope you like chapter seven Warren is fun to write so review please.**

**GIRL names to choose from: Harmony Neveah Peace or Heaven Lee Peace, Liberty Catherine Peace, Chastity Michella Peace, Serenity Nicola Peace.**

BOYS: Rebel Warren Peace, Alexander Warren Peace, Justice Warren Peace, Ares Warren, Warren Justice Peace… Yes Warren is a main topic in a baby name for this story


	8. Fire at dinner!

**Hello and good evening here is chapter eight. I have chosen the twins names. I own nothing about Sky High but I do own some things in this story. Revised What Now story.**

**Lillian's point of view,**

I enter the waiting room for my 13th week ultrasound; all my friends have decided to come. Mom and Jared are on their honeymoon they got married in a very small ceremony, no one knew about it. Since the new Villain would have loved to ruin it for them, or to piss me off.

"Williams, Lillian," the nurse called. I walked into the back room with my entourage following me. Half of me still want's Warren here to see this, but he is going to hell and I am sending him first class.

"Hello, dear hop on up," Doctor Spex said.

Will lifted me up setting me down on the table, I pulled my neon green tang top up over my belly. The Doctor measured my round belly declaring I was just the right size. He squirted warm blue gel on my belly starting the ultrasound. We watched the large screen, as he pointed out the heads, hands, feet and profile of the twins. I heard the twin's heart beat; they are so in sync with each other's one louder than the other.

Then out of left field "I am godmother to at least one," Magenta blurted out I gave her a look raise one brow, she smiled.

"Hey just putting it out there," she said like it was nothing.

"Okay, Lily here is a CD for your mother and here is one for you, here are the pictures of today's visit," Doctor Spex said handing me the small bag. I smiled and took them; I had one stop to make.

**One hour later**

I walked with Leah into Lady Peace's; I have not been here since Jared came and got me that night long ago. It brought back so many happy memories; I walked up the stairs while we waited for Willow to arrive from work. I stopped in front of the pure black door; I walked in and turned on the light flooding the room with bright light. It was empty everything was gone; I still looked around thinking of happier times. And some not so happy times this is where we made the twins, we loved each other than.

"I have missed you, my dear," I turned to face Willow her arms open as I ran into them. She held me tight, I lost a boyfriend and father to my twins, but she lost her only child. We both cried for our loss but we would pick up and move on from here together.

"I missed you too," I said handing her the CD.

"How far along now my dear," she looked at my belly her brow raised at my roundness.

"13 weeks and 4 days," I said. While we walked to the living room, taking a seat on the sofa. Leah pushed in the CD and we started watching it together. I watched Willows face, it showed her amazement, she had tears in her eyes as she found out it was twins.

"Twin's," she said. I smiled at her, she looked sad and happy.

"This is cause to celebrate my dears get dressed, so we can go out to a nice dinner," she said. I agreed all my friends are out on dates tonight, I would be at home alone anyway and Dice was at work. I had on a green silk V-neck, thigh length dress, my boobs larger now filled out the dress a lot. It was a pale green it was very flattering on me, I had black flats on my feet because they hurt sometimes.

**The Museum, 7:00 Pm...**

We walked in to the dining area, being shown to a table in the far back. This is the five star restaurant attached to the Hero museum, I loved the food here it chattered to the local heroes and hero support. We saw Josie and Steve walk in, we asked them to join us and they accepted.

"How are you feeling?" Steve asked concerned.

"Fat, moody, and hungry," I said in a flat irritated tone.

"Lily you look stunning," he said with a large smile.

We talked about their work, our school and a plethora of topics. I worked five days a week, saving money for when the twins came. I was still the top of all my classes; I didn't run any miles I walked slowly. We never mentioned the babies' father, knowing it would upset Willow and myself.

Our waiter came, and we ordered my tummy giving a loud noise.

"I am starving, if I don't eat soon I might bite someone," I said I heard Leah laughing at me.

I haven't felt like I was being watched anymore, it's been way over a month sense I have seen Warren. And Shadow Fox and myself have started training my friends, I am still top there to. I looked out at the portraits of all the heroes, my mother and step father looking at me from their photos. All the best heroes are shown here for all to see. I know one day Layla and I will be shown here as well.

We ate while Josie and Willow talked about what names the twins should have. I had names already chosen; I love the names so they won't change at all.

"Would you care for desert?" the waiter asked.

"I would like carrots and broccoli covered in either white or milk chocolate," I said smiling at his odd look disgusted look.

The rest ordered normal stuff, but none of it sounded good to me. I was about to talk to Leah, when a loud blast sounded through- out the dining area. Steve jumped up, and so did our whole table. We watched maybe 15 masked villains walk into the restaurant; this can't be fucking happening the one time I go out, I swore in my head. I knew this night wouldn't end well at all this night was taking a sharp turn into hell.

"Good evening, please sit or it will be forced. And we don't want to hurt anyone, I just want to destroy the museum," the deep, rough voice bounced around the room. Oh lord, I knew that voice.

"Now will everyone move along the wall, please," he said at least he still had manners.

I watched as everyone had to stand close together, I was next to Leah and Willow, Josie and Steve next to Willow. We are leaned against the wall; I am not able to be seen Leah and Willow blocking me they knew the voice too.

"I know there are heroes here tonight, I have no problem killing your family. I have made sure my other followers are watching your homes. So if you feel the need to stop us then go ahead, but there will be a very steep price to pay," the voice said he was looking at Josie and Steve as he talked, I hide far back.

"I want the heroes to take one step up and put these cuffs on, they will only dampen your powers for one hour," he said. I watched maybe six including the three in our party walk up. I watched a leather clad masked female put cuffs on them. She ignored me like I wasn't even there, it was Destiny but I saw fear in her pale blue eyes.

"Go destroy this pathetic place," he said. His followers started to do their job; I was shocked when he burned my mother's picture laughing a deep booming laugh. I growled at this how he could, I went to move forward going after him. I could feel his intense emotions he was angry at her my mother, as he watched her burn.

"It can all be replaced, Lily pad," Steve said his hand on my shoulder holding me back.

We watched the bastards, as they shredded and burned everything. Breaking or melting the statues. I felt Leah move away from me; her small shriek alerted me to her danger.

"Hello little one, you are kind of pretty we are going to have some fun," he smiled in a disgusting way pulling her away from us.

"Unhand my niece," Lady Peace said. The bastard who I remembered as Animal hit Willow and she went into a table, her son never looked her way.

"So we meet again," I snarled at him a sharp blade flying into my hand, which I held behind my back. I saw his eyes look me over; I needed a shower just from that.

"Well what do we have here, even more desirable then the last time if I do say so myself," he purred with lust.

"Still pathetic I see," I said he shoved Leah and I grabbed her pushing her behind me.

He lunged at me; I fainted to the left, I moved under his arm spinning around and brought the blade into his side. His eyes widened. I smiled "you whore," he said than stumbled away from us. He stopped to talk to another female; she called two other's they left with Animal between them as she made her way over to us.

"Okay who here has a death wish, you should have done what your told and stay put," it was little miss sunshine herself Crystal.

"Hello, Sunshine did you miss me yet," I smile stepping up to her, her eyes bugging out. I kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying into a wall leaving a giant hole.

"I am not taking this lying down, that felt good been waiting to do that," I said to Leah who laughed. But Crystal making a hole in the wall got their leaders attention real fast.

His head snapped in our direction, even though his blood red mask I could see anger. I could feel his hate and anger when he saw Steve. Steve had set me behind him for protection, I tried to fight it.

"And what is the meaning of this, you like to hit females Commander," His deep voice was one person away.

"A villain is still a villain, no matter the gender," The Commander said in a clam voice.

I watched in fear as Warren knocked The Commander into a marble statue and he was still going after him. I grabbed Warren's wrist flipping him over my back, he landed with a loud crash on his back. He was up growling, I looked at him waiting for his attack so I could defend myself. His eyes widened at the very sight of me here, and even rounded than the last time.

"I would say it's nice to see you Peace, but I'd be lying," I said with a smile.

"Really, is that how you feel love," he snarled he moved to his left and I to the right.

"Poor Peace couldn't take how I feel about him, it's been some time love can die. But you want to hear who I did last night," I said trying to keep his attention on me, as the girls ran to Steve. But it really didn't work as he sent fire at them, I raised my hand and metal flew out and blocked the fire. I sent him flying with a flick of the wrist; he retaliated with a spear of fire. I easily moved out of the way, I laughed and this pissed him off.

"How sad I stabbed Animal, kicked the shit out of your whore, and you don't care he tried to rape Leah and hit your own mother," I snarled at him. I saw him stop and his eyes narrow, he shook his head.

"Animal will pay a price for that," he said.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked at Steve with him was the three girls. I looked back at Warren, he was looking at me, and then his eyes roamed over my small form resting on my round belly.

"How far along, love?" he asked his voice curious.

A masked female grabbed Josie, my second mother, holding a thin blade to her neck, drawling blood, "I will be paying you back, bitch," I snarled at her.

"13 weeks and 4 days," I said it was the truth.

"And how are you so round, as far as I know you shouldn't be showing yet," he said looking at me with curiosity. I watched as a man stood to Warrens Left.

"No reason, I eat a lot," I said to him he didn't believe me for a second.

"She lies Warlord, but she also tells the truth about eating a lot, he said. Oh fuck a duck!

"Are you calling me fat asshole," I snarled and the guy moved behind Warren.

"You are stunning love," Warren said coming closer his eyes roaming over me.

"Now my love, tell the truth," he said as if I was a small child, he motioned for the girl to cut my god mother so I didn't have a choice.

"Don't tell him Lillian," Josie said in a brave voice but I could hear Steve growl and blood on her slender neck.

"I am pregnant with our twins, 13 weeks and 4 days," I said looking at Warren as his eyes showed his disbelief.

"She tells the truth Warlord," he said in shock.

"Twins, as in two babies" he said Lady Peace was moving to block his path to me.

"That is what twins are, I am a twin or did you forget. I know you're an idiot but hello yes as in two babies," I said as if he was not mentally there.

"No this abomination can't happen, I won't allow them to be born," he said fire raging around him, I was going to have to put him down like a rabid dog.

Lady Peace put herself in harm's way, blocking her son from me and her grandchildren.

"Move or I will move you Lady Peace," he growled at her but she stood her ground against her son.

"I will not! You will have to kill me first, my son, you will not harm her or my grandchildren," she said strongly.

"I don't want to, but if I must," he lunged at her, I pushed her down and he hit my shoulder knocking me in to the wall. He got up; I slowly got up looking dazed hand on my swollen belly.

"No, you promised you would leave us alone," I said I saw Will, Dice, Lash, Angelo, and Chang, Trace walking in silently. I growled at my ex, he came forward and so did I.

"War Lord, we have unwelcome company," I saw Beam going against an invisible Chang.

Warren swore and looked turning for one second, I brought my heel into the back of his leg, he went down I grabbed his hair using it as leverage to bring my knee to his face. I backed away, he slowly came at me, we danced around avoiding the others blows, he caught me in the arm, he bent it back hard I heard a snap in my wrist. I brought a heel down on his foot, and then elbowed him in the stomach hard. I raised my hand and a small dagger flew from his thigh. He threw me, but warm arms caught me.

"Okay there, princess," Lash said.

"Yeah, he broke my wrist," I said running back to fight my ex.

I avoid another plume of fire sliding across the table; I spun as he went to kick me. I caught his side with his own blade; than I did what I thought I would never have to do I stabbed my mate. I looked on in horror as he pulled the blade from his stomach, falling to his knees. I wanted to run to him but I stepped back in fear at what I had done.

"I didn't think you had it in you love," He said as I cried falling to my knees I sobbed a heart wrenching sound as tears fell like a river from my aqua eyes.

Two men grabbed Warren helping him up but he pushed them off. And crawled to me stroking my cheek softly showing me he wasn't mad at me.

"I love you Lillian don't cry love, you did what you had to do," He said kissing my nose before leaving me on the floor. I got up looking around for my friends.

I watched his group falling back, I watched as Will broke Beams arm in a hold. I looked for the girl who tried to kill Josie, I see her next to Warren as Warren bleeds everywhere. I make my way over before they can run Angelo and Dice running with me.

"Don't leave so soon, we should catch up," Dice said to his brother.

"I will be seeing you again," Warren said.

"Yeah, we will be putting you and your gang down," Dice said looking sad.

"We will see," he said she was glued to him, flipping whore.

"Wow, Warren how many girls you seeing now," I said my eyes narrowing thinking about stabbing him again.

"Sorry love I don't kiss and tell, but enough," he smiled as blood poured from his abdomen.

"Your down one, but you can get more. I sure have no problem getting laid since you have been gone, being pregnant makes me very horny," I nailed her in the stomach with the knife as I talked; she fell to the floor dead.

Warren looked evil in that moment, at what I said not at what I had done. "You lie, bitch you're not with anyone," he snarled and I just smiled. He lit the place up, everything was on fire he had an inferno circling him. Dice put his arm around me pulling me to his side, his hand resting over my round belly, Warren looked at us with hate and pure fiery anger.

"Oh but I am, it might even be someone very close to you," I giggled and he looked so evil I stepped back.

"Let's go now!" I heard Will yelling. Dice and Angelo backed up from Warren, I stood my ground.

"Be seeing you," Warren said grabbing the dead girl.

"Honeybun come on," Dice called. I watched Warrens head turn so fast, he saw Dice and Angelo trying to pull me out I turned and ran out the place was too hot. Smoke was thick in the air like a black cloud, I got lost from my friends. I felt strong arms sweep me up, and I fainted when I woke I was in the hospital with Layla in hysterics along with Willow and Josie.

"Are the twins okay? Is everyone okay?" I asked kind of confused.

"The twins are okay and everyone made it out alive, but Warlord and his Villains have escaped," Lady Peace said.

"No for long they won't," I said. I looked at my second in command Will and he nodded.

"Who helped me out of there I don't remember?" I asked and Layla showed me my dress which was covered in blood, Warren saved me.

We would take down Warren Peace before it was too late, even if I was pregnant while doing it we would make the twins safe from their own father.

**Thank you for reading this chapter, I was listening to Josh Turner will you go with me while I typed this out. I don't even like country music which is funny to me.**


	9. Gloves off!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Sky High, except the new plot and characters. I am not making any profit from this. Virtual cookies to Queen of Night for being an awesome reviewer.**

**Lillian's point of view.**

The days flew by quickly turning into weeks; I was now 15 weeks and 4 days. School was pretty normal, I haven't missed any days as of yet. Work was great, I was pretty good with animals, Layla was better though she was perfect.

**SCHOOL**

I sat in science, listening to Mr. Medulla's lecture on the freeze ray and the properties of a death ray. I think Magenta had fallen asleep during his lecture. Five more attacks on heroes either at business or homes have occurred; my friends and I are finished taking this lying down. The only good news is Mr. Medulla has isolated Warren's disease and has made a large bit of progress. I was very happy with this so at least he could be going back to the old crazy Warren not the homicidal Warren.

I am nearly four months along, I am feeling exhausted, huge and my back hurts every day. I know I have maybe three months left, the doctor said I wouldn't be able to take them to term. I look as if I am smuggling a large basketball. I always have two people with me now, Angelo and Dice walk me to lunch watching my back.

Trace helps me sit, while I get my lunch from my backpack.

We are quite at lunch, Warren still has Villain friends at Sky High but we have our own plans, tonight the kid gloves come off. We will strike against the villains unlike our parents who plan to talk about it tonight not take action.

We walked to the gym, I hated dressing out. Coach Boom let me wear pants which only the boys wear, the girl's shorts. I undress and grab Warren's old pants he wore while in school. I feel a presence to my left, and out walks Destiny.

"Hello Lillian," Destiny said smiling.

"Who are you?' Siren asked moving to my right.

"I am Destiny," she replied.

"What are you doing here, you're in Warren's gang," Magenta said from my left a scowl on her face.

"Fate and I are wanting out, he is more unstable as the weeks pass," Destiny said.

"I never knew Warren to be stable," Leah said from behind Destiny.

"She is a friend, calm down everyone," I said smiling.

"He views the children as a threat, but he fights himself daily. I came to warn you about this," Destiny said looking sad.

"We will be delivering him a personal message tonight, but you and Fate ground him. You remind him of Lillian and Layla," Sparrow said.

"Then we will stay, until you give us word," Destiny said. She gave me a smile and vanished in to the shadows.

"Just throw them to an evil blood thirsty wolf, Sparrow," I said sitting down.

"They are needed there," Sparrow said. Gym was uneventful as the normal. I walked the laps before save the citizen.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

I walked to my jeep knowing we had work to do later in the evening. I wanted a couple people to stay behind.

"Will, we need to talk," I said, he followed me to a private area.

"I don't want Layla, Sam or Cassie going," he nodded in agreement.

"I don't either, we need someone watching the adults so we aren't caught," he said. We agreed those three would stay behind they didn't have a choice.

I got in my jeep with Trace, Sam. Layla in her car had Will, Zach and Magenta. Lash took Sparrow, Cassie and Chang. Dice had Leah, Siren, and Ethan. Freeze had Angelo, Edward, and Sue. As we left the school for James Manor shivers went down my spine.

It was the first week of December; I had shopping for the babies and Christmas to do this weekend.

We walked into my room were nineteen boxes stood, each a different name on them, a gift from my father and Shadow Fox.

"Okay I need three people to stay behind tonight, not because you can't cut it, we can't all disappear for a long time and at the same time. And we need alibis about where we have been at, if the shit hit's the fan," I said in a clear voice looking over the room eyeing people.

"Good plan, but who will stay," Magenta said sending a look at Layla.

"I want Layla to stay behind, Layla please understand Will and I won't be able to do this, worrying about your safely, "I said giving her a pleading look.

"I will stay then, but I am going next time," she said and we nodded she was sulking.

"Cassie and Sam, I want you watching our parents with Layla. Just in case the villains get passed us, and try to target our parents, they will be here at their meeting," neither looked happy. "Next time three others will stay and do the same thing, it is only fair," I said quickly.

"Okay," was said by both, they went and started sulking with Layla.

I gave them their boxes with their hero/heroine costumes, they opened them and happiness settled in. I hand Will his, Will was pleased with his a dark blue leather with red and white around the wrist and legs. Layla's was black with Green vines going up her left side. Zach's was black with Neon yellow across his chest, Sparrows was a white with dark pink.

Mine was midnight black leather with green vines going up my right side, silver circling the vines. With a hood and belt like the others but mine expanded around my round belly; I had a cape to hide it.

"If any of you are not comfortable with what we are going to do, then you don't have to go," I looked everyone in the eye.

"We stand by you," Dice was the first to say.

"I will have my sisters back through the dark and light always," Layla said with Jennifer chiming in "Always,"

"This is for the good of everyone we are not being selfish, I will watch you're back until my last breath," Will said. It went on like that until everyone said their peace. "I will watch all your backs like you would do me," I said.

I was nervous, Warren would try his hardest to kill me after this but we would not back down. I slipped into my costume; our parents began their meeting about the very thing we are trying to stop. I see my friends gearing up; I looked at Layla hugging Will, Cassie and Sam with Trace and Lash. I watched until the three girls came to me engulfing me in a hug, "Watch them please bring them home alive," they said.

"Watch them while I am gone," I said wrapping my sister in a hug, like this may be the last time we see each other.

"Ready Princess," Lash said wrapping his arms around me giving me comfort. I leaned into him, wondering what we could have been.

"I am," I walked out the balcony with my sixteen friends geared up. I felt some one grab my hand, it was Will, I smiled through my black mask my make -up was a green lipstick and eye shadow. "Together," he said.

"Together," I said as we made our way under the cover of night to our target.

**8:45 pm outside the Duce Bar**

I heard blaring music coming from the bar; I looked over and spotted Warrens Harley out front. This was a villain bar, I have inside information this should be our first target to get our point across to the new villain Warlord.

"Shadow, go check it out," I watched Chang turn invisible.

We waited for around five minutes under darkness, hoping to not be seen.

"He is in there, but it looks packed," Shadow said (Chang).

I took the lead Virtus (Will) to my right and Dice to my left as we made our way to the bar.

I felt the metal and wood making up the building and took a deep breath before I raised my hand and gave a hard flick making the front wall rip off before sending it flying in another direction. I walked through the dust a force field up, protecting my own, I felt fire hit it but it held. As the dust cleared I saw the villains looked on in disbelief at a group of sixteen heroes' and heroine's walking in causing damage.

"I am sorry is this a bad time," I said looking around I was in the very center of my group.

"Not smart coming in to our territory," I watched Beam talk he was the first to go.

I smiled "Viper take him out, now," I watched Viper( Sue) do her thing almost invisible with speed until her arm was around his neck her fangs deep in his throat then she was by my side before he even hit the floor.

I threw up another force field as fire came at us, then I saw Fate and Destiny move back behind the bar, staying out of the fight. The villains didn't take to kindly to our presence and they wanted us dead, I had my hood up and cape on. I watched as they started to come forward for the fight.

"Time to play my friends," I went towards Warren, a hand stopped me. "Let me try please," I looked to Virtus (Will).

"This once my friend," I said choosing someone else. I watched Warlord and Virtus go head to head. I saw Amp and she was my target. She saw me coming and went on the defensive, she wasn't that good.

"You will regret so much when Warlord kills your group heroine," she didn't recognize me. I saw her trying to run I grabbed her arm twisting it behind her back, applying pressure breaking it; she let out a blood curdling scream. I kicked her in the face leaving her unconscious on the floor. I watched my friends taking down villains; the kid gloves had definitely come off tonight.

Will and War Lord were still fighting; I looked to Sparrow taking on two villains. I rushed to her and grab one. He was having a hard time landing any hits; I elbowed his face then swung around and took out his knee, I wanted them put down, hard. I helped when and where I was needed.

Freeze was doing her Ice Beam freezing the villains; La Faye (Leah) was using the earth to knock them out. Solar (Edward) was blinding them then taking them down, Dice was covering Lash sending cards and dice filled with kinetic energy at them while Lash rounded them up. Chameleon (Ethan) and Neon (Zach) were working as a team as well. Mage (Magenta) and Viper (Sue) in animal form were striking at the enemy. Emo (Trace) and Siren were working on taking out the equipment in the building, Shadow and Sparrow helping out as well. Dark Angel (Angelo) was taking on two villains who tried to attack Freeze.

"Hello my pretty," I turned to see Animal I smiled.

"This is going to be fun, let's have some fun you like fun right," I said energetically he looked at me with confusion.

"I do love some fun," he sneered.

I landed a round house kick to his exposed chest; he went into the bar and over. I followed him, he was on his feet he jumped at me. He was being sloppy; I moved bringing my knee up to his stomach. A wolf came from his chest, oh, Animal I get it.

"Mage," I called she jumped on the other wolf fighting it.

"Bitch," he snarled out.

I smiled and landed another hit to his face. He caught my back I braced my hands on the bar before my belly could hit it. I was pissed, I grabbed my dagger and went back into the fight, I sent a wooden table at his mid- section pinning him to the wall.

"I want to play to," I turned to some guy. "Well then let's have some fun," I laughed.

He made four of himself, ah shit; I was fighting six men on my own.

I willed the nature to my command it wrapped around three of their necks not letting go until they passed out. I smiled a little better the new guy came at me hitting my face I went flying; I threw up a force field shielding myself from harm. I snarled and I raised my palm up at him willed his piercings onto the floor and I kicked him with brutal force in the face.

His two other self's vanished, Animal was all that was left and he looked shocked.

"Surprised a female can beat a male," I snarled.

We continued to fight, but my hood fell off exposing my face he still didn't see who it was. I pinned him to the wall, he looked me dead in the eyes, his eyes widened he knew who I was now.

"Awe did Animal recognize me," I smiled letting a manic giggle escape.

"WARL-" I cut him off, my arm so tight around his neck he couldn't talk. But I saw Warlord look over from his fight, I looked at Will we would make the decision together he gave a shake of his head, the answer was yes.

I brought the dagger to his throat cutting deep, he wasn't leaving here alive, I dropped his dead body to the floor and Warlord was going inferno again. I put up a force field around Will and everyone else, villains too.

"I will kill you, you fucking whore. You made a mistake coming here," he said coming at me he was very pissed.

"He doesn't know it is you," Sparrow said in my head.

"Not yet," I said back smiling, it was weird talking to her in my head.

"My friends this is now my fight, do not interfere with it," I said to them.

I blocked Warlords first hit he was pissed I could feel the heat comes off him in waves. I landed a kick to his left side he flew into a table breaking it in half. I moved around and he followed like a sick dance, he was precise in his movements as was I. It was hard to land a hit, he threw me over the bar, I watched Dice and Will walk forward but Sparrow stopped them. I had my field up, babies safe, I looked at Fate and Destiny and smiled a hello and jumped back over the bar and back into the fight.

I sent him spinning through the air, he landed in the girls bathroom I grabbed his soft long hair smashing my knee in to his face. He grabbed my foot making me fall to the ground; I brought my leg up around his neck choking him so I could get up.

"Who are you, you came here for a reason," Warlord said he was tired.

"Oh you know me, come on guess," I flipped over his back going upright on my feet punching him in the face. I was surprised he didn't know yet, but I had a bit of a cold my voice was a little different.

He was trying to look at my face, I brought my dagger out and he avoided the sharp blade. But he was drained and I plunged the dagger in to his thigh he as he threw me back, I was sailing through the air. I felt Angelo's wings and arming resting around me.

"This is just a taste keep attacking heroes, we will do the same," Virtus said.

"You want a war with the heroes we are answering your call Warlord, "I said clear and with conviction coloring my voice.

He stood up "Virtus is Latin for strength so you're Stronghold," Warlord said looking at Virtus.

"Nice, at least you know something," Virtus said not giving Warren any real credit for knowing Latin.

Warlord looked back at me I pulled my hood down I was still masked but my eyes gave me away.

"I told you I would stand in your way, I meant it Warlord," I said giving him a sad look he looked at my group, recognizing them all now.

"Hello Lillian, you're stunning, really I am getting very hard just looking at you," Warlord said. Lash and Dice started growling at him and he smiled at them.

"Well looking at you makes me sick; my Warren is gone so I don't have to worry about love now. I will fight you every step of the way Warlord," I said never flinching at my own words or looking away from him he looked hurt.

"Well, feeling have never stopped me from hurting you, I will see you in battle I hope you're prepared to die," he said and he was being truthful, he was going to try and kill me.

"Goodbye," Leah said she had a double meaning to it.

"Good bye little Leah," I turned at his words. My friends walked out never turning their backs, Dice, Leah, and I looked one last time at Warren before they walked out.

"I never really loved you, just the idea of you taking you away from Lash and every other guy at school. Right Dice? I can get a woman not a child, someone beautiful not plain. Someone worth my time," Warren said I felt death creeping into my heart.

"Let's go honey," Dice said trying to move me. I really wondered if he loved me, I can't tell if he was lying.

"I am not lying to you anymore, you're pathetic for having bastard children," he laughed.

"Good, I will be their father and again you will regret your words," Dice said holding me.

I heard Warlord snarl, I turned because I was crying.

"My lord, we must flee, the older heroes are on their way," Fate said. I looked at Destiny she mouthed "he is lying".

I wiped my tears away and turned and gave Warlord one last look he looked crushed and desperately sad. I wrapped my arm around Dice's waist his around mine his fingers barely touching my ass.

We all ran out the door, but I felt pain in my lower stomach I fell to my knees letting out a scream. No it's too soon!

"Lillian what's wrong love," Warren was at my side sending Dice flying into the far wall.

I saw Will hit Warren, Will grabbed me and said "leave! Regroup! I am taking her to the hospital!" he flew high into the sky going as fast as the wind. Cold wind whipped at my exposed skin, I cried out in pain as we landed in front of the hospital.

**Thanks for reading please leave a review!**


	10. The Lake!

**Good afternoon, here is chapter ten. Do I really need to tell ya'll I don't own this stuff and no money is being made anymore? Revised edition for What Now?**

**Lillian's point of view**

They had me in the hospital, with a lot of emotional distress they managed to stop me from going into full on labor. The twins wouldn't have made it if they hadn't stopped my labor from progressing. I knew it was Warren's words that had done it to me, he was my mate and he was rejecting me, I felt like it would kill me.

**2:00 Am at Maxville General hospital**

"Are you feeling any better Lily?" Destiny said as she walked in and saw me awake.

"Hey Destiny," I said.

"I was on my way here before Warlord even asked me to come and check on you," Destiny said taking a seat.

"I don't want to hear about him," I said looking away from her.

"He was lying, he loves you so much, he was trying to mess with your head," she said. I didn't care at this point, he almost cost me my children.

"He got his point across with his words; he never loved me it was just a game. I believe him I always thought it was anyway, I was too young, plain, and I never matched up to what he deserved," I said with tears and self-pity.

She touched my hair and silently left, not wanting to be caught here visiting me by any other hero's. They let me go a day later, I felt much better physically. Now two weeks have gone by, with no sign of Warlord he has stopped destroying for the time being.

**The Lake 3:00 am**

I sat by the lake under my favorite tree, I looked out over the clear sparkling water it looked so serene and calm. I put in my ear buds so I could hear my music and relax; I covered myself with my small fleece blanket. I sat just thinking and relaxing without someone hovering over me like a hawk.

I looked at my phone to see the time, 3:30 am, I can't sleep I know I shouldn't be out alone anymore but I didn't want to trouble anyone with my problems.

I feel that I am ready for the months ahead and what they might bring, but I don't have to be happy about it. But when life hands you lemons, you make apple juice, I give a quite laugh poor Layla can't make lemons.

I struggled to my feet, which is a feat in its own; I braced one hand on the tree to help myself up. Once I am up I have to stop and catch my breath, oh the perks of being pregnant with twins, weight gain, mood swings from hell and back pain. The round belly isn't so bad, but now my overwhelming sadness returns.

Yesterday I found out some bad news.

"I am sorry my dear, the twins and your stress have damaged your small body to the point having another child is impossible, "Doctor Spex said.

"I am still sure you won't carry them to term, maybe 31 weeks but no further than that," he finished.

I have come to terms with my fate, I wanted more but it isn't in the cards for me. I give one last look to the calm lake before walking to my jeep, not looking back. I started the engine and pulled away, I would be back later today. I had to stop for gas like now, before I ran out on the side of the road.

I pulled into the gas station, which belonged to old man Monroe who was a sweet old man. I walked in and heard him talking to me.

"You shouldn't be out at this time, young lady," he said with a kind smile on his face.

"I know I couldn't sleep and I went to the lake, I feel so calm there," I said looking at him with pleading eyes, not to rat me out.

"I understand, my wife when she was pregnant with our son was the same way," he smiled at me his smile was a fond one remembering that happy time. I paid for my gas and three strawberry shortcake ice cream bars and went to pump my gas.

I waited while the gas pumped; I ate my ice cream like it was going to walk away. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end, he was watching me it was him I could feel it in my bones.

I put the nozzle back on, and slid in opening another ice cream. Before driving off down the two lane road, maybe two minutes I saw headlights behind me I looked at them. To piss him off I stopped at the store, I swayed my hips, as I slowly walked into the store grabbing a cart. I walked to the fresh fruit, and grabbed two large watermelons, they turned sweet as I touched them, and I grabbed all the fruit and veggies on Layla's list. My friends spilled their guts when asked what they were hiding from me. I put some tofu and lots of meat into the cart; I went to hunt down my favorite ice cream bars I got ten boxes. Layla's list was huge and this is random stuff she and the girls forgot. I was tired now as I made my way to the cashier with a finished list in my hand; I started putting things on the conveyer belt.

"Miss. Williams, curfew," the female cashier said.

I sighed sadly "I don't have a man now to run and get me my cravings," I said sadly.

"Just this one time, after this you go straight home, no more stops okay. With Warlord on the loose you're not safe, I don't want to see you hurt," she said I gave her a smile her worry for my safety was sweet.

Everyone now knew Warren Peace was Warlord, the new super villain; he stepped into our fathers' role. And this brought sad looks my way, not only was I knocked up, he abandoned me and tried to kill me, and he is the new powerful super villain.

"I will," I said smiling and I would I was so exhausted. I opened a box of ice cream bars while she rang up my long line of food. Rubbing my large round belly, the twins demanded I eat this box of ice cream, and who was I to refuse them. I had a smile on my face they had started moving about a week ago, and I was out the door to find Warren to show him, then I stopped and remembered.

"Honey, your total is $277.00 dollars, why so much food? "she asked me giving me a smile.

I was getting my wallet when I answered not thinking, " my baby shower is today, I am having a boy and a girl," I said opening my wallet , I watched a small hand shoot out handing the cashier a credit card.

"My gift," I looked at her, this had to be Fate, Destiny's twin, and Fate had pale green eyes.

"Fate," I said. She smiled at being noticed by name and nodded her head. She signed for the card but it said Warren Peace on it.

"Can I help you put all this in your jeep, it must hurt your back," she offered and I accepted.

"Where is Destiny, is she okay?" I asked her.

"She is home asleep, she is well, thank you for saving her," Fate said with mixed emotions.

"Oh okay, he always sends her so I was worried when it was someone new," I said.

"I came in her place," Fate said. As we started putting the bags into the back of the jeep.

"You look sad, are you okay?" Fate asked she was concerned.

"I am not okay by any means," I said. She understood why I didn't say anything more.

"I understand he can be brutal," Fate said.

I pulled her into a hug, she hugged me back. "Be safe," I said.

I invited her and Destiny to my baby shower, I put her hand on my belly, a smile lit up her face as she felt the babies kick.

"I wish he could feel it, I almost was driving to find him when I first felt it," I said with tears.

"He loves you Lillian," Fate said giving me another hug.

I watched her walk away she made her way to a truck parked further back. I watched her get in and the door shut. I stayed watching lost in thought; I just stood there like an idiot zoned out. I never noticed him jump out of his truck and run over, I looked so lost.

"I am here love," he pulled me so close and tight without thought I wrapped my arms around him, I started crying in his arms. Even after I stabbed him twice he is worried about me, I bury my face in his chest. I knew what control he had never lasted long, so I savored this small moment in time.

"I love you so much, I miss you I don't want to raise the twins without you Warren," I said. My face still buried in his chest just breathing in his scent. His arms lifted me up off my feet, bringing me closer to his warm body; the babies went wild at the feeling. He set me down looking at my belly with an undetermined look.

"Here feel this," I placed his hands on my round belly, the babies in sync moved and kicked I gave a slight wince of pain. His eyes shot open and they turned dark brown! He looked at me with adoration and love.

He bent down and pressed his lips to mine in a soft kiss, it quickly turned hot with passion. I parted my lips, giving him access, he moaned as he deepened the kiss holding me close. I tangled my hands in his hair bringing him closer still I could feel his erection pressed against me. I pulled back breathing hard, he was red in the face. I stroked his cheek he leaned in to my soft hand, suddenly his eyes flashed red as he started shaking he ran off fast and into his truck and was driving off in the blink of an eye.

I drove off too; I was a little happier but only now I was frustrated.

**5:45am Home**

I walked in hauling 8 bags, as vines carried the rest placing them on the counters. The light turned on and I spun around, seeing my step father in just pajama bottoms, my mom is one lucky women.

"Good morning Angel, I would ask where you have been but I can see for myself," he said walking into the kitchen.

"Sorry I couldn't sleep, so I got Layla's list out of the way," I told him.

"Let me help put her small list away," he smiled small list my ass.

We made small talk; I told him I would reveal the babies name at their birth and not until then.

We finished putting the food away, he gave me a hug and said "Go get some sleep, Lacy will kill us both if you're too tried for today," he helped me up the long flight of stairs.

I laid in bed wanting to feel his strong as hell arms wrapped around me again, his lips pressed to mine. But I saw how his control slipped so fast. He is too much of a threat now; he could have hurt us tonight.

I fell into a restless sleep, waking near 11:45 I crawled out of bed. I walked in to my bathroom, turning the shower on and removing my clothes. I smiled I had no problem turning him on last night. I finished my shower, putting on a bathrobe while blow drying my hair. I pinned it to than nape of my slender neck adding two butterfly's to the back. I put on some subtle make-up and went to my room to get dressed for the day a head, feeling like I hadn't slept at all. I pulled on my green bra and panties, then my maternity slim fit jeans I sat putting on my socks. Then I put on my black winter boots with fake fur, lacing them up. I carefully pulled on my black maternity shirt on with neon green writing, it said

"I grow twins, what's your superpower?" I grabbed my bag and jacket leaving my room.

"You look fantastic, we are almost ready sweetheart," mom said.

"Where is Layla?" I asked seeing she wasn't around the manor.

"At the lake with everyone, waiting for us," she said.

"Okay let's go," I said wanting to bolt and get this day over with.

"I have something to tell you, before we go. Doctor Spex's office was broken into this morning around 5:40 and your file was the only thing missing," she looked nervous.

"Great, just fucking great damn it Warren," I said "I am driving myself to the lake," I walked out but grabbed a box of ice cream bars before leaving.

**The Lake 2:30 pm**

It looked beautiful, the way they had my favorite place decorated.

With green, black and red, I was in awe at the work my friends and family hand went through. I stood by my tree looking out at the water like I did early this morning. I watched everyone arrive to the shower, gifts pile up on the table and more food being placed. I was upset he would steal my personal records like that; didn't he opt out of all this?

"Hello, Lillian," two girls said in unison.

"Destiny, Fate how are you after stealing my records. Tell my ex I want them back they aren't for him anymore," I turned to look at them with fire in my eyes.

"He wanted to know what had you so upset, he is sorry for running last night he had a very nasty urge and he fled before he acted on it," Fate said.

"Well please join the party," I said. We walked back to the party, it was fun I took so many pictures with family and friends.

I took one with Willow and Leah; we had smiles plastered on our faces near my tree.

"Thank you all for coming and for the wonderful gifts," I said.

The strongholds gave me two years' worth of diapers, mom and Jared gave me two antique oak cribs. Lady Peace and Leah gave me a matching Changing tables. I got everything I could have needed for their first year of life time's two. My father gave me the keys to William's villa on the outskirts of town for me to raise my babies, Shadow Fox gave me twin necklaces that showed the twins core color when they are worn.

I went to sit on the cool grass, while people cleaned up.

"You're sad," Sparrow said sitting next to me.

"I am," I told her.

"I know, I am sorry he can't be here, he will always be their father no matter who does or doesn't like it, there is still hope," Sparrow said taking my hand in hers. I watched Fate and Destiny leave waving goodbye to me, I waved back sadly.

"I wish my son could be here for you, and for the twins," I felt Willow sit down. We sat in silence until it was time to leave, I tried to get up but struggled, Dice's arms came around me helping me up.

I gave him a smile, and he gave me a hug I rested my head on his chest his lips briefly touched mine.

"I will see ya'll in a bit, I want to take a walk," I said. The boys hated the idea but didn't argue with me. I walked away walking around the clear lake, night was falling I had to go, the curfew was going to come on. I walked near the forest outlines the clear blue lake, when I felt him such anger and pain but love pure love. I turned and looked into the forest calling out "I want my records back, you only have yourself to blame for your anger and my pain Warren,"

I made my way to my jeep, I sighed he must know I can't have any more kids it is probably why he didn't ruin this day for me.

I opened the door sliding in to the seat shutting the door. I looked over at the passenger seat; a medium sized box was resting on the seat wrapped in red with a large black ribbon, a card resting on top of the box.

**I opened the box**

I pulled out a small black onesie, with bright red writing "Daddy's Little Princess" then a black onesie with neon green saying "Daddy's Girl". I set them on the seat, pulling another out still black but with bright red reading "Mama's Boy" then black with neon green writing "Mama's Little Man" they had matching socks and beanies.

**I picked up the card opening it.**

"I love you more now than our first day together, I am now dead inside I can't see you again even though last night made me want to. Please one day forgive me for all I have done and what I will do. I am sorry about what I said, how it made you so stressed; it was a stupid lie from a stupid man. I could never stop loving you; I love you even though you stabbed me twice. I am beyond happy you're having a girl, but worried about the boy, the disease runs on the male side. What have I done to you, my love?" love Warren.

I set the card in my purse with shaking hands and tears falling down my face.

**Here's y'alls chapter for today, I will post another tomorrow as usual. Goodbye and have a good day**


	11. Warrens point of view The Lake!

**Hello everyone here is a new chapter for you to enjoy, please review. This is the revised edition of What Now?**

**Warren's point of view**

**2:45 am**

I sit at the edge of the woods looking out at our tree and the clear lake. I for better words feel at peace here, I ran a hand through my long hair. Twins there are two, there are two little humans growing inside her, she is still a wildcat. I can't believe she is having twins; she looked so beautiful with her large round belly she was glowing.

I know she hasn't been with anyone else, but her words cut me like physical pain. But I lied to her to I am no better. They cut me because I like to think I know but I don't know if she is letting some man take my place.

The way she moved, her eyes a light with fire as she battled. She took Animal's life without a second thought; I watched her and the bitch ass Stronghold known as Virtus. They made the judgment call to end his life; they both decided he was to die.

He sure isn't his father, but now my life, my reason for living believes I never loved her that I was playing a sick game with her. But when I looked in her eyes I didn't see love for Lash or myself. I saw fierce desire to protect them, determination for her friends. But her aqua eyes softened as she looked at Dice, and I was worried.

But Lash had love shining in his eyes as he watched her; I always knew he loved her. But my source has told me he is still with Cassie not my Lily. But how long will she stay single, she is smart, beautiful, has talent she won't be single for long.

This shit is fucked up and sends me into a burning rage, the mere thought of her with someone else or falling in love with someone who isn't me kills me and them if I catch them.

I watched as headlights pulled into the lake, who in the hell would be here this early. Mother fucker this woman will be the death of me yet!

I watched a young girl as she slides out of a jeep, her shoulder length raven hair pulled into a messy bun. My old shirt stretching across her round belly, maternity cotton shorts, her panda slippers on her tiny feet. She looks beautiful as she sets herself under our tree; she puts on her IPod and covers herself with a fleece blanket. Maybe she feels peace here to; she looks lost in thought as she looks out at the open clear lake.

I see her check her watch for the time, she should be warm in her bed sleeping. She uses the tree to get up off the ground, her small hand on her large round stomach. She stopped and looked so sad somehow I know it's my fault.

I watched her pull out of the lake I was right behind her in my truck, this stupid bitch is asking for trouble. She pulled in to the local gas station that belonged to old man Monroe. I watched them talk she smiled which looked magnificent, she walked out and to the pump. As she started pumping her gas while she ate some kind of ice cream bar.

I stayed in my truck watching her drive off I waited a minutes then followed her. I would follow her home to make sure she was safe, damn her I sent a message for Fate to meet me Lily wasn't going home at all.

**15 minutes later**

"My Lord, you needed me," Fate said coming up to me as I sat in my truck.

"Yes, my Lily is in that store take this and pay for whatever it is she is buying," I said handing her my debit card jumping from my truck.

"Yes my Lord," she hurried inside to do as I commanded.

Fate and Destiny never question me when it comes to Lillian; I get back in my truck and wait until they are finished. Finally they walk out Lily was pushing a full cart she does eat a lot, how many ice cream bars boxes? I count ten I give a smile at the thought.

I watched them talk Lily gave a small smile, she and Fate put the food in her Jeep. After she pulled Fate into a hug, then placing Fate's palm on her belly I watched Fate give a real smile. I watched Fate walk back to my truck, and Lily watched her too.

Lily looked so sad or lost I couldn't take it; I jumped out without a thought running to her. I felt the need and want a pull to be by her side. She was still zoned out when I pulled her to me.

I pulled her to me wrapping my arms around her. As tight and close as I could "I am here, Love," I said with love. I felt her small arms going around my waist, I felt whole when we are like this she started crying I could feel her tears wetting my shirt.

"I love you so much; I miss you I don't think I can raise the twins on my own," she cried with her face buried in my chest. I picked her up I had gotten taller I was about to tell her I wanted to be there for them. Then I felt something, I gave her an odd look.

"Here feel this," she said also placing my gloved hands on her round belly. I felt a small hit to my warm hand then two more times, my eyes shot open they are kicking. Do they know my touch? This was a surreal moment I felt my babies kicking; she amazed me with everything she does.

I looked her in the eyes as I bent down pressing my lips to her softer ones. I am pushing my control to the limit, her lips part I deepen the kiss I moaned at the contact it has been too long. She tasted of strawberry's her small hands curled in my long hair bringing me closer, I wanted her so bad.

She pulled away gasping for air, her eyes glazed over. I was flushed she touched my cheek softly I leaned into her soft touch.

I felt hate, anger, and lust flood me; I wanted her hurt and well fucked. My control is gone my eyes opened I turned and ran from her; I jumped in my truck and pulled out fast.

"My lord, I have good news and not good news, she also has invited Destiny and I to her baby shower today at two," Fate said in a happy tone, she was a lot like Layla.

"You both my go watch her while you are there," I said and she nodded her blonde head.

"She had a bad doctor's appointment but I couldn't find anything more on that subject," She said with a sad tone.

"I have a plan to find out what happened at her appointment," I said smiling this would help calm me down.

"Anything more to add Fate?" I asked.

"Yes, my Lord you will be a father to a little girl and a little boy," she said with hope. I felt happiness settle in me I had to go and get them something before her shower later today. I was a father to twins; a little girl who I hoped was her mother's daughter. Than a little me and sadness came he would be like me, he could hurt his mate but something deep down says Lillian won't allow that to happen.

I pulled up to her doctor's office; I jumped out and walked to the door melting the stupid lock easily. Fate ran in going through the file cabinet until she found Lillian's file, she ran and jumped into the truck and we pealed out.

**5:50am Warrens Apartment**

Destiny, Fate and I sat at my table pouring over all the paper work, I picked up her ultrasound pictures they thankfully where labeled. One showed tiny feet, hands, and profiles. Another with the word Twins on it, they looked so small living in her round belly.

"My Lord, there are two CDS in here, shall we watch them?" they asked with excitement their voices talking as one, it creeped me out some times.

"Yes," I said as we went in to my room, were the big TV is. Destiny put in the disk and pressed play and sat on the edge of my bed.

I heard the doctor's voice, saying who the patient was and the day, time of the ultrasound. Then I saw movement inside her belly, the doctor explaining what we are viewing. I watched their tiny feet moving, their hands touching, two heads and then I heard their heart beat's it was amazing, Lily was amazing for carrying two small life's inside her.

"My Lord, you need to see this," Destiny said with tears running down her face. She handed me a sheet of paper I took it with shaking hands was this paper the reason my Lily was so sad.

I read over it twice, she was having a hard time carrying the twins. They had done permanent damaged to her uterus, plus her stress levels were making it unbearable. She was too small and having twins was damaging her insides. She would never carry another child; my love was going through this pain alone I wasn't there for her as usual.

"My Lord, we will take our leave," Destiny said still crying.

"Yes you need your sleep, thank you for being here," I said still looking at the TV. I watched the video again then I shot up and grabbed my keys and left. I drove three towns away, I wanted to get them something from their father it was now 9:00 am everything was opening. I found the perfect store I walked in to it.

"The baby crib" it sounded promising.

"Can I help you sir?" a sales girl asked. Looking me over with lust filled eyes; I could feel heat coming off her. I gave her a sly smile, she repulsed me.

"My wife is having twins, I want to get them something special," I said. She looked disappointed, stupid bitch couldn't compare with the mother of my children.

I found four black onesie's, onesie's entirely black; I had them engrave them with red writing and then neon green. They wrapped them in a blood red wrap with a large black ribbon. I left having a long drive back to Maxville to see her face one more time.

**Maxville- The lake 3:00 Pm**

I arrived to the woods by the lake around three pm, I walked through the woods. I watched her smile taking pictures with her friends and family. I saw Leah, my mom and Lillian by our tree taking a perfect picture. I would take it soon; I wanted it for my collection.

I walked until I reached her jeep; taking great care, no one was to see me. I slipped the box into the passenger seat placing the card on top of the box closing the door I went back to stalking her in the woods. Seeing her and Dice very close, her small head on his chest. Did I just see Dice kiss my mate?

Night was falling; I had to stay away as I saw her walking by herself around the lake. I didn't want to test my control right now; I could feel it slipping until I was just barely holding on.

I wanted her naked beneath me, whether it is her choice or by force I wanted her. I retreated further into the woods; I could keep my shit together until she left right?

I watched her head cock to the side her eyes narrowing her face and body turned looking into the woods. "I want my records back, you only have yourself to blame for your anger and my pain Warren," she walked away she felt me here.

I stalked her watching her sliding into her Jeep, her eyes spotting my gift her face showing her confusion as she reached for it, opening it. I watched as the tears started to flow down her face, her breathe taking smile warmed my cold heart.

I needed Amp I was feeling weak, I made my way to my truck she would be safe.

**1 hour later**

I lay in bed in a pair of basketball shorts, relaxing until our meeting later in the night. I know already that I have chosen wrong, because where is my Lily, not here in my arms her round belly against my side. I sighed!

"My Lord, you asked for me," she said it like she meant something to me. I really don't know how many more girls I can take tossing them self's at me. I won't be with another girl, I learned my lesson she never trusted me around other girls after I kissed that girl.

"It's time to Amp my powers," I drawled out.

"Yes my Lord," she swayed her to small hips. Lillian never has to try and turn me on she just does, her smile alone does it.

I felt more of my power coursing through my veins; I was lightheaded and dizzy with power. Then I felt her lips pressed to mine, I was shocked how she could be so stupid. I pushed her off she went flying into my dresser. I was up ready to kill her; I had told every female but Destiny and Fate that trying to get with me was off limits. These stupid ass bitches just never listen I might be unhinged and a raving lunatic, but I was her raving lunatic!

"My Lord, I can please you. You need me not her. She doesn't want you anymore, "I saw red.

"I only need her, you will never take her place you fucking cunt," I bellowed she tried to run in fear. I took two strides and grabbed her fragile throat with my rough hand. I could smell her fear, I smiled at her cruelly. At that moment in time I let the other part of me the darker side have control. I fully welcomed the darkness inside of me; she deserved what ever happened to herself.

"She loves me, and only me I don't need or want your nasty ass trying to fuck me," I said in a deadly whisper. I slowly had started applying pressure to her neck and throat. Her face was blue, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. I waited a minute before releasing her dragging her unconscious body out of my room.

I tossed her into the wall "My Lord," Crystal said looking at Amp.

"This will happen to the next girl who try's in any form to get with me," I snarled and every one backed up. I watched Destiny step over Amps limp body as she walked over to me.

"My Lord, a word in private," she laid her small hand on my bare arm.

I took a deep calming breath "of course this way" she followed me into my room closing the door behind us.

"My Lord, the females are wanting you to forget her. They think she makes you weak because you love her so. They think sleeping with one of them will bring you fully over" Destiny said her voice full of fear if I snapped, but she had nothing to fear from me.

"I don't want another women, I want my Lily," I said with frustration.

"Or our plans for Sunday still on schedule?" I asked her.

"Yes they are," she said than we sat in silence for a few minutes.

"I think she makes you a better man, if you would let her that is," Destiny said taking me by surprise.

"I know she would, but when she gave me the choice power or a family with her I made the wrong choice," I motioned to the front room.

I was ready to step out as Warlord. I needed to make a bold statement I was going to do what no one else had done defeat The Commander. I wouldn't kill him; Lillian's wrath would be swift and deadly. I couldn't be weak anymore I had the power now to use it.

**Thank you for viewing my story I do see people are reading it, and that's at least something. I always pictured Warren with a foul mouth he would care how many cuss words came out of it. So again thanks for reading my story, as long as I keep getting good review I will finish the next two books to complete this story**


	12. The Mall!

**Hello everyone this is the revised edition for What Now? I am hoping you all enjoy it. I don't own Sky high so no money has been made from these stories I have written.**

**Lillian's point of view**

I pulled my black long sleeved shirt over my round belly. Then I pulled on my neon green jeans, sitting then adjusting my black vans. A green spiked bracelet and a black cross ring that goes on two fingers completed my attire for the day.

"Ready princess," Lash said walking into my room without knocking.

"You're lucky, I just pulled my top down, you almost saw my goodies buddy," I said giving him a smile trying not to get mad.

"I wouldn't mind getting a peek," Lash smiled at me.

"Remember Cassie your girlfriend and my good friend," I said with a stern look.

"I can't help that I like you, I have liked you since your first day at Sky High. And I know I am not the only one in our gang that likes you," He said with a sad smile walking out my door. Can things get any better, I mentally face palmed myself. I walked out going down stair's to meet my friends for our day out.

I slide into my Jeep with Sue, Edward, Chang and Sparrow riding shot gun.

"It will be okay," Sparrow said in her I know something and I am not telling you voice.

"He knows I already found my mate, how hard it would be to date, it can't end well Sparrow," I said with longing I wanted a boyfriend but I wanted my ex and that wasn't happening any time in the near future.

"Enough today is about fun not worrying girls," Chang said with Sue and Edward agreeing.

I smiled as we pulled out of James Estate and on to the dirt road, I drove keeping pace with Lash. As we headed into town so we could get to the mall. I had tried and failed to convince my mother to let me move into the house my father had given me. The villa, she had cried for hours until I said I wouldn't leave. I didn't want to burden them with me and the twins being there this was my choice not theirs. I didn't want Layla to find out that I had tried to move out she would have been worse than mom so would Jennifer.

"So have you chosen names?" Chang asked I looked at him in the rear view mirror and smiled at him.

"I sure have, I have their names picked out," I said not ready to tell anyone but Sparrow knew.

"Well tell us already," he said in a pleading tone.

"Fat chance, not until they are born," I laughed at his sour face. We arrived at the mall around noon, I slid out of my Jeep it was getting hard to maneuver out of it with my belly, I was 21 weeks and 4 days now.

"You okay Lily Pad?" Will asked me his face draw in concern.

"Yeah, just lost in thought, as always," I said shaking my hair around me.

We walked into the mall, the boys didn't want to leave us alone, but the thought of shopping with us was horrifying to them.

We girls headed in the opposite directions of them, we would run into each other often.

We stopped so Magenta could grab some new studs for her nose ring, I got Layla a beautiful green bracelet she would love it. We went to Layla's favorite store which took us an hour, because Layla, Sam and Cassie had to try on everything. I sat heavily on a stool my feet hurt from walking and standing.

"You look tired," Siren said sitting next to me.

"I am," I smiled at her getting up we had to drag them out after they paid for their stuff. Then Jennifer, Siren, Leah, Sparrow and Sue wanted to go to Hollister. Which I sat outside the building on a comfy bench I wasn't going in that store. I watched them tear through the store like tornados, I watched Layla run through the store with a pink top for Sparrow then Magenta with an ice blue for Jennifer.

"Hey," Cassie said sitting with me.

"Hi Cassie, you okay?" I asked her she looked down in the dumps.

"Lash and I don't have the pull I hear you all describe," she said sadly.

"Not everyone finds their mate like us, you will find him or have you I have seen you look at Mitchell," I said looking at her bumping her shoulder and she giggled.

I held her hand "we do feel a pull, but I like Lash but I see the way he looks at you," she said meeting my eyes.

"If you feel the pull follow it, he will understand. As for Lash, I know he likes me but I found my mate it wouldn't be fair to him to string him along," I said and it was true.

"I know," Cassie said and she did I made it known how I felt.

She gave me a hug and a big smile, while we held hands waiting for the others to finish.

"How cute is this, Note," Speed said, I rolled my eyes.

I just gave him a disgusted look, he really annoys me with every word he utters.

"So Cassie you need a real man," Speed sneered at us trying to flirt with Cassie.

"And what are you doing here, and where is this real man I see two bitches," I said with distaste turning my button nose up at them.

"I am picking up an order for my friend," he said with a nasty look.

I laughed "well hurry up don't want to keep him waiting, mush little puppy mush," I said with a condescending tone as Cassie made whipping noises at them.

"War Lord, is right a wild cat," The one he called Note said.

"Another loser that works for my ex, how sweet," I said with sarcasm rolling out of my mouth.

"Well you should leave you are annoying me greatly," I said and Cassie grabbed my hand as I stood up.

"You are very round," Note said while trying to touch my belly, but I moved out of the way.

"Don't touch Warlord's mate, he will make you pay," Speed warned, he tried again I slapped his hand away giving him a dirty look.

"Refrain from trying to touch me, I just showered I don't need any more filth on me," I sneered he looked ready to hit me with how disrespectful I was to him.

"What will you do," he laughed. I looked at Speed "is he new," he nodded yes I pulled out my cell.

"I won't need to do a thing; it takes one call from me to your master. With a simple lie or even the truth and that could end your life, I won't just slit your throat wide open like I did Animal," I said with venom.

They looked at me I guess they never knew who killed their team mate, but oh well now they do.

"I think you men should leave, War Lord will be most unhappy with this news, he sent me to check on you two for taking so long," Destiny said her hands on her hips her foot tapping on the tile floor.

"Hello Lillian looking beautiful today," Fate said she was in the same position as her twin, but she gave me a smile.

"Thank you ladies, I have been trying to have them leave but this one keeps trying to touch me. I find it very dirty even when I asked him to stop pass that along to Warren please. And Speed is very annoying and I really don't have time for this," I smile at them they looked mad.

"He has told all of us we aren't to go near or touch her, you disobeyed his orders, he will not be pleased. Fate, please make the call. You forget Fate and I are allowed contact with her we are his gate way to his mate and his unborn children," Destiny said with passion.

"I meant no harm to her," Noted said with fear.

I watched Fate talking in hushed whispers on her cell, she paled and hung up.

"Our master has ordered us home, Lillian he sends a message. He will deal with them and he wanted me to give you this," she tried to hand me his debit card.

"I have money, why do you have his debit card. Tell him no thank you. And to leave me be like he promised," I said she looked nervous.

"In case I ever run into you, I am to pay for your stuff, but you prove hard to find," she said she was scared of Warren.

I heard her phone ring; it was near her ear in a second she wasted no time in answering it.

"Hello War Lord," she answered.

"She is not taking it, she looks most angry, I have it, no my lord," She said her voice calm but I saw her shaking.

"Yes we are leaving now my lord, I will my lord, yes my lord," she hung up which was good, this my lord shit was driving me crazy.

"We are to leave now, Lillian he is most angry that you won't accept his help. But he knows you have negative feeling right now so he will let it pass," she said. I scoffed.

"Tell War Lord to fuck off and die, I am banking on stabbing him a third time," I said as Fate and Destiny walked away fast the two males following them.

We sat back down again, I was hurting and tired I wanted to sleep and soon. We started up our conversation when she told me her dark secret.

"I had the biggest crush on Warren, when I first started Sky High." Cassie said. I looked at her she was in her 11th year; I was in my 10th I forgot she was in Warren's old gang.

"He was so moody, but he was buff and his voice was and still is sexy, his body is too. Once I was at Leah's house and he came out of his room sweating and only boxers on, I could tell he was well endowed. This was the year before you came to Sky high, but he looked so drop dead gorgeous I almost jumped on him," Cassie said shyly.

"Really now," I smiled at her giving a slight chuckle.

"Oh he is endowed; he is a great kisser as well. I can't begin to tell you how he is in bed I mean wow!" she blushed at my words.

"Freeze said Warren is better than Angelo," Cassie said in a low voice.

"Disturbing," I said I was shaking my head at this, to disturbing for mere words.

"Ready," Jennifer said I just gave her a look and she became nervous for whatever reason she could think of.

We walked around I brought some silver frames I would need these soon. We had to meet the boys for dinner so we walked to the food court. I sat on Lash's left and Cassie on his right, we had our heads resting on his broad shoulders and he had his arms around us both.

"Hold it," we looked at Sparrow. She brought her camera out and held it out to snap a picture. We smiled for her, I drank my Butterfinger milkshake I always felt bad for being the 19th wheel.

"You okay, Princess," Lash whispered in my ear.

"Yeah I am okay I guess just really tired," I yawned out. He rubbed my lower back; I winced in pain he kept rubbing until it stopped hurting.

"Okay Lily you haven't gone into any shops yet?" Layla asked me her eyes worried.

"Yeah what shop do you want to go to?" Magenta asked me.

"I will find a place," I said.

My mind wondered what the twins would look like, a mix of us both or more like one of us.

I walked around the Disney store looking at stuffed animals for the twins. I picked up an eeyore and then a crocodile, I walked up and paid for them before walking out. I ended up getting some cool stuff at Spencer's for the twins.

I stopped and walked into Hot Topic one of Warrens favorite stores, I walked in and looked around until I found a black long sleeved shirt with red and orange flames up the arms "Pyro" in red writing on the front. I got a bigger size and went to pay for it.

I unlocked my Jeep sliding in behind the wheel, my friends getting in. I drove out of the mall; I dropped Sparrow off first then the others. I made it home around 8:45 Pm; I went up to my room. I put on some grey sweats and my new black shirt with the flames, I crawled into my bed and under the covers finding the remote I turn on the TV. I flipped until I found a good movie, Dante's Peak I loved this movie. I looked over picking up the picture of Warren bare chested working on Lash's truck.

I smiled remembering the night we tried to watch this movie, falling asleep in his protective arms. His roaming hands and fingers, as he touched me in a loving way. The feeling of him deep inside me, the way he moaned my name while his hips thrusted into me, while we made love. I remember he would hold me when I rested my head on his sweaty chest, while he was still inside me slowly rocking me as I shook.

I don't think I will ever feel that way again…

**Thank you for reading this is a filler chapter just a little something not too drama filled. Review if you like it.**


	13. Lost her!

**Okay I am not too fond of this chapter, but he needed a push off the cliff so to say. I still don't own anything about Sky high, but I own the new characters. This is the revised edition for What Now so enjoy it please.**

**Warren point of view.**

"How does it look Destiny," I said in a dead serious voice I thought it looked great, but a female's option would go far.

I stood in my bedroom in just a pair of faded jeans, so the twins could give me their option about my new tattoos. I had gotten red and orange flames going from my wrist going up a little pass my shoulders. Then across my back I now have two massive angel wings with Lillian in cursive with a halo above her name.

"My Lord they fit you well, they are beautiful," Destiny said in awe.

"Good I hoped it would look that way," I said pulling a light shirt over my chest.

"My Lord, may I have a word with you?" Destiny asked me in a soft tone.

"Yes, any time you need to talk I am available to you or Fate," I told her she was my favorite follower then her twin was my second.

"I am fearful that if you let Amp uses her power again, you will be lost," Destiny said worry clear in her soft voice.

"I know Destiny, but I need to be able to pull off my plan," I told her with sadness. I sat running my hand through my hair, I knew what was happening but I craved more power.

"As long as you understand the risks, and the consciences of your actions," she said as she rose from the floor and walked out.

I fell back onto my bed this shit is getting frustrating, I let out a groan. I should have chosen Lillian and our twins how long have I been saying the very same thing?

**2 hours later**

I watched my mother she was in the back yard, talking to a worker. I was surprised she was getting rid of the pool she loved it; I saw a play place being placed onto the fresh mat of some type of foam. I see it's for her grandchildren; a pool is not all that safe, a fun play place is way better. She was smiling a beautiful smile, but there was still sadness there as she walked to her car. She pulls out and drives off; I looked at my watch she is off to work. I climbed through my old window, I looked around she hasn't done anything to my room I do notice two pictures on my desk. I look to see the pictures it's was Lillian when she had jumped on my back trying to force me into the wet mud. We had fun that day as she landed in the mud; we both had smiles on our faces.

The next one is an ultrasound picture that said "twins". I smiled and went into Leah's room I knew she was with Dice. I looked through her new photo album; there was one of Leah and me on her first day of Sky high. The next was of Lillian and me sleeping on the sofa her head and arms across my bare chest. Written on the bottom of the page was "soul mates" I sighed. The next is off Dice with his arms around Lillian his hands resting on her bare round belly, the next few all involved Lily and Dice. I didn't know why I am even here; but still I walked through remembering all the happy memories.

I picked up a picture with Mom, Leah and my Lily by our tree at the lake. I walked out of the house with the picture in my hands. I would move forward with my plan, I will accept my fate should it be good or bad.

I drove off back to my apartment I had a meeting later that night I would need to be rested for it. I knew I had three options, one: I would fail in the end. Two: she would be the one to end my life, three: I would win and Maxville and Lillian would finally be mine. I gave a sneer I chose option three, now all I had to do was pull it off.

I walked in to my room taking my boots off, I grabbed my cell from my table I had five messages I looked at them in shock.

"Warren my brother, we have been friends since our dads went to prison. I still love you man; I wish we could spend this day together. And I also hate you for hurting Lillian the way you have, Happy 19th birthday.-Dice"

**He remembered?**

"To my only cousin my protector not the mad man who tried to kill his mate and their twins. I love and miss you dearly happy 19th birthday- Leah"

**I miss you too!**

"Happy 19th Birthday - Freeze"

**Stupid whore!**

"To my only son I love you still if not more than the day you were born. Happy 19th birthday son- mom"

**I have failed her as a son!**

My smiled widened

"To my Warren if you can ask your evil side to give us a moment to talk, I will wait for you to argue it out- Lillian"

I gave out a small laugh, she sounded odd even in a text. I texted her back even with the feeling of uneasiness at her weird texting.

"He said okay, my love- Warren" I waited for her text.

"Good I didn't know if I should text you, but I wanted to wish you a happy birthday from me,-Lillian"

"Thanks I needed to hear it from you, love. I miss you so bad and love you to death,-War"

I leaned back onto my head board, removing my shirt. She never text her name her signature was "Love" maybe she changed it.

"I miss you too and love you too hottie-Lillian"

Weird she never called me that before, but she can call me that.

"I will text you in a bit; Lash and Stronghold are eyeing me. I wish I could be in your arms today,-Lillian"

Bastards at least Stronghold doesn't have feelings towards my mate, but Lash sure the hell does. I feel the rage starting to boil over she would have asked to see me, I could tell. We could have spent the day together, but no those bastards always ruin my plans. And Lily never calls Stronghold that, Will our dumpshit but that's it.

I needed a shower to relive some stress and frustration I was feeling, I tried to shake off the sense of dread and uneasiness.

"Sorry Warren I wanted to see you today, either that or I am dripping wet for you and really horny. I am about to head into the movies; I will be thinking about you hoping you show up and take me-Lillian"

I looked at my cell she is acting odd today maybe its hormones. I tossed my black muscle shirt on, grabbing my keys and drove off to her.

I was being foolish I know I could get caught or lose my shit and hurt her. Too late, I see her going to the bathroom alone; I walked in the shadows following her. I waited a few minutes while she went to the bathroom; I walked in and see her washing her hands. She had on a long black skirt and a green hippie top she looked sexy with her round belly.

She looked up and I could see her face in the mirror her eyes shot open and she spun around facing me.

"Hello Love," I said. I pinned her to the wall covering her mouth with my gloved hand, this had to be fast before her friends came.

I roughly start kissing her slender neck moving to her shoulder, she bit into my skin hard drawling blood. I was shocked she bit me but it turned me on even more, I licked her neck ready to bite her neck.

"Stop," she screamed in my ear. Like hell she wanted this and I am going to give it to her there is no turning back now. I was beyond ready to feel myself inside her, I wanted it so bad.

I picked her up moving to a closed stall, slamming her against the door hard. I move my other hand to her go under her shirt my hand molding to her large breast. My other hand covering her mouth so no one could hear her; some bitch might come in and tell her friends or one of her friends could come in.

My mouth went to her breast and she wiggled under my body, I moved my right hand lifting her skirt around her waist, than over her thighs moving it up between her legs. As I sucked on her nipples running my tongue along the curve of her breast.

She was trembling under my touch; I continued moving to her other breast giving it a hard suck. She was trying to move away from me or the pleasure she was feeling.

I knew my control wouldn't last much longer, I was painfully hard it pressed against my zipped up jeans. I unzipped and moved my jeans down to my ass so I could take her. I felt my hard cock spring forward towards her, she was trying to push me away she was strong for being a girl.

I pressed my lips to hers lifting her up so I could move into her warm center. I positioned my head at her entrance; I stopped for a moment before I entered her. I had to push into her three times before her walls gave out and I was fully enveloped in her warmth. I pumped into her so hard she wouldn't be able to walk straight for days. I held her with force pinning her small body to the stall, as I roughly bit her sucking on her skin letting her blood flow into my mouth. She had tears rolling down her sweet face; after 10 minutes I shot a hot stream of cum into her, I gave frantic thrusts as I kept cumming inside her filling her with me.

I waited until I stopped shaking to ask why my angel was crying, I know I was too rough again. I didn't have time to hold her, her bastard friends are bound to show up soon. I removed myself from her tightness, zipping up my fly carefully, I looked into her tear filled scared eyes. Why was she scared?

"My Love, why are you crying?" I asked her touching her cheek she flinched away from me. She was shaking and crying, in fact crying so hard she was a bright red.

"How could you do that to me?" she asked looking like a scared animal ready to attack. She ran out of the stall going to the door, I saw my cum running down her leg it was tinted red. She adjusted her shirt and skirt about to haul ass away from me. I shot over and blocked the door with my large frame, she backed away fast.

"What are you talking about? You asked me to come and be with you," I gave her a questioning look.

"I didn't ask you to do that, I asked you to stop many times," she said angrily. She sobbed and I felt my heart breaking, but I was pissed that she is becoming a lying whore.

"You told me to come here and fuck you, I still have the messages you stupid cunt," I yelled in her face. I was confused and I had lost control when I shot my stream in her.

I grabbed her off the floor, for being pregnant she weighted nothing. I hit her across the face so hard I was so pissed; I grabbed her throat slamming her head against the tile wall with force. I saw blood on the wall and she looked dazed her eyes couldn't focus.

**What is her fucking problem?**

"I never texted you, my phone was stolen two days ago. I haven't got my new one in the mail yet. I sent Destiny to see you with something since I couldn't text you," she cried as she held her head, she fell to the floor crying her head bleeding her face had a nasty mark.

"NO!' I tore through her purse dumping everything out on the floor; there wasn't any phone she never leaves it. She wasn't lying I could tell when she was.

"But I got a text from you, Look!" I dropped my cell in her lap, with shaking hands she scrolled through my messages her face showed her confusion as she went even paler.

"I wasn't me," she backed away from me even though she was on the floor, before trying to stand up. I repulsed her I could feel and see it on her face along with her body language.

I looked at her she was scared and hurt her eyes looked like waterfalls. I sent a text "I am coming I love you," I waited and she looked scared, crap I was tricked a text message popped up.

"I am waiting, love you too-Lillian"

I had been tricked into rapeing my love, oh god! I backed away from her. With the realization of what I had done to Lillian, I remember thinking she was acting odd. She watched me as I panicked she lowered herself back to the floor. I could remember her tear stained face, her unending fear, I felt sick. Her sobs eased and she sat there looking at the floor, trying to get herself together.

"Oh god, I thought it was you, that you wanted that that oh god no" I said. I was burning with rage and disgust at myself, I had to leave but I could just leave her on the floor. I went to her and she whimpered her hand resting on her very round belly. I gently picked her up like a doll, and set her on her feet.

"I never meant to ra- meant to hurt you like that never! I was tricked and when I find the dead man, he or she will pay with their life. I know sorry won't cut it but I am, good god I would never do that to you," I said trying to get her to believe me.

"I love you Lillian," I said kissing her forehead she never moved. Before I ran out in the shadows getting to my bike, I pealed out doing 155 miles per hour. I drove like a mad man to my apartment someone was going to die soon. I just lost my reason for living; she hated me now I was sure of that I felt that rolling off her.

It took me 20 minutes to get home I walked inside slamming the door hard. I walked into the den Destiny was sitting on the sofa waiting for me.

"Can I help you," I growled out tossing a chair through the wall.

"Lillian sent me with these my Lord," Destiny paid no attention to my foul mood. She picked up two boxes, one with green wrapping with a black bow, the other wrapped in black with a green bow. I fell to my knees in pain; tears fell from my red eyes at what I had done to her.

"My Lord, what has happened?" Destiny was on her knees trying to calm me down.

I told her what I thought was Lillian said; how I thought she was acting odd. Then me following her at the movies, then what kind of monster I turned into when I had her alone in the bathroom. How she asked me to stop and I didn't listen, at what I did that to her.

"My Lord, someone has tricked you, we need to punish them," Destiny said with venom.

"I have lost her, she hates me saw it," I said with pain.

"She will see you were tricked but she needs to heal from this, I agree you have crushed her," Destiny said pushing the gifts into my knee. I looked at them; I picked one up wanting to see what's inside. I found a new belt buckle with "W.P."

It was her handwriting she engraved this, I opened the next it was a cigarette case with the same engraving with a red ruby on the front, I loved them both.

**I opened the card last it read**

"Happy 19th Birthday Warren!

Happy Birthday Warren! Not a moment goes by I don't think of you. I miss you with everything I am and wish we could share the happy memories together through my pregnancy. I personally think 19 is way too young for Maxville domination, but who am I to judge. Be thinking of you today, while you're out there getting where you're getting to, remember there is somebody who loves you.

XOXO Lillian"

**3 hours later**

I sat watching my followers walk in and sit around the table; I was wondering which one I would kill tonight.

"Verse would you ever lie to me?" I asked him.

"Never Warlord," he answered right back.

"Amp come here and amp my powers NOW!" I snapped.

She walked over to me placing her hands on my shoulders; I felt the power course through me it was by far the largest. I was lightheaded but that would pass soon, I looked around.

"I am very pissed and someone here will have to pay, but who is the question," I said to the room. Destiny was looking at me in a very odd way, she wasn't blinking.

"Destiny, is there a problem dear heart?" I asked her softly.

"My Lord your eyes are fully red, even the white part is, it is very sinister looking," she said moving her eyes away.

"Really I can see just fine, I will look later," I said and she nodded. Even my voice sounded different to me I was now the monster with in.

"Beam, did you try and trick me in to hurting Lillian?" I looked at him

"No Warlord," he said looking confused.

I went around asking the same question to all my followers. And every time the answer was no, and they told the truth Amp was next then Destiny and Fate.

"Amp was it you?" I asked her looking right into her eyes.

"No my Lord," she held her head high.

"She lies," Verse said from my right.

She looked scared and she should be her life was over, it was her fault Lillian hated me, well my fault too.

"Why?" I asked not really caring she was dead.

"My Lord, you needed to embrace the dark and with you pinning after the little girl. You acted weak around her; I gave you the push you needed now she won't want you, ever. Our plans can move forward," Amp said like what she did was the best choice.

"Well I am the monster you wanted, but guess what the monster loves her too. I raped and beat my reason for living and you will pay with your life tonight," I growled at her and she fell to the floor in fear.

"Beam, Note restrain her until we begin tonight," I said. They moved forward and held her; she should have known they all should.

I walked out getting ready for my plan to take effect, knowing she would hate me even more by the end of the night. I have lost her forever, there is no way she will ever love me or hold me again.

**Later that night**

I stood in my full villain outfit, ready to show all of Maxville the monster I have become.

"My Lord," Beam said bowing as he came into the room.

"I am ready," I said.

"Good evening Maxville, I am the super villain Warlord. I have a few things to say so bear with me," I said I have manners like my mother had taught me.

"First bring our guest out," I continued, I watched Beam and Note toss her to the floor.

"I am not too cold; I can love with all my heart. This Villainess tricked me and I hurt the one I love in a brutal way. If you are a villain or hero you love your mate with all your heart, but we can make mistakes." I stopped thinking about what I was about to do.

"Now she will pay with her pathetic life," I said moving over to her as she was chained to the floor.

I clamped my hand over her mouth hard, releasing a stream of fire down her throat until it glowed with fire. I waited then she imploded sending blood and body parts everywhere it coated everything even myself.

"I am sorry," I said looking at the camera I doubt it meant anything to her, and I was covered in blood and human tissue.

"Now to you Commander I have a score to settle with you. Meet me at six, on the east side of town the abandoned lot. I will be waiting for you to show," I said. Beam cut the feed and Destiny came forward.

"Now you have earned her hate," Destiny said and I knew it was true.

**I didn't really like this one, but it had to happen he needed it. Thanks for reading and reviewing if you do. This chapter was UN edited my beta had a project to do.**


	14. Lost Him!

**Hello here is chapter 14 for you I hope you enjoy. This is the revised edition of What Now so please enjoy and review.**

**Lillian's point of view**

I can't bring myself to feel bad for whoever messed with Warren he was insane when he was normal. I get up from the cold floor wetting a paper towel and cleaned myself, taking a couple deep breathes I walked out. I was having trouble walking I was so sore from him and his hard pounding.

We left and I drove right home, flying up the stairs to my room. I stripped turning on the shower on. I stepped in to the shower feeling the hot water hit my body, I cried until I had no tears left to cry. I got out when the water ran cold, I looked at myself in the mirror, I am getting bigger by the day but I can see massive bruises on my hips and back.

I sigh; I am not going to tell anyone, that much I know. He looked sick when he found out I wasn't the one texting him. I saw the devastation written across his face, he hated himself I could tell. And I hated him right now he has jumped over the cliff and I am not jumping with him this time. I can't love him he is a monster; I never thought Warren would do that.

I walked into my closet looking for my black dress for the dinner tonight, I didn't feel like being near anyone but I didn't have a choice. I take a seat on the stool near my vanity table, I apply lotion to my body, and then I started getting dressed for the evening.

The black maternity dress flatters my belly; I slide on the black ballet flats. Green earrings, necklace, ring and bracelet complete my attire for the night. My bouncing curly black hair hangings lose around my shoulders, a green lily tucked behind my ear.

"Ready Lily pad," Layla said as she walked in.

"Yeah, I am finished," I said. She waited for me then we walked downstairs together. We got in the limo driving to the grand reopening of the museum, Hurricane (Jared) and Sprite (Mom) in their suits. I didn't think anyone would attack tonight every hero was here, and their kids. I spotted Lady Peace standing with Leah; I made my way over slowly.

"Hello, Dear, how are you?" Lady Peace said giving me a smile.

"Hello and I am doing as good as can be," I said my tone dead like I felt inside; my face was set in an emotionless mask.

"I don't believe you, what has happened Lillian?" Lady Peace asked me her voice hard she could sense something was very off.

"It doesn't matter anymore," I said walking off before she could question me again.

I had to put on a better act; I smiled and greeted my friends and their families. I wanted to curl up in my bed and die or sleep both sounded nice right about now. We watched them hang up photos of hero's, each hung with care; I smiled as my mother's picture took its rightful place.

"Let's go take our seats," Layla said and we made our way to our name plates, I sat resting my back and feet, which ached and hurt. We watched for our friends from our seats and then Layla started in on me.

"Names," Layla said like it wasn't important.

"Not until they are born, little flower," I smiled at her face.

"Not fair," she pouted at me.

"Life isn't fair, little flower," I said in a serious voice.

"Hello ladies, you're both looking very beautiful tonight," Will said. Taking his seat next to Layla, they held hands.

"Hello Will, you look very dashing," Layla said. Her face lighted up with happiness when Will was around, Will treated her like a princess, I was happy for them both.

"Oh hey Will you don't look like shit tonight," I said looking at him. My mind was a jumbled mess right now, my thoughts tried to stay on the here and now, but I failed it went back to the bathroom. He didn't mean it the way it happened, I could see it on his face, and sadness was boiling in my belly.

"No one would be so foolish to attack tonight," Will said and he was right no one would attack here.

"Yeah, but elsewhere is a different story," I said back. He gave a sharp nod signaling he understood what I meant to say.

"Enough, we deal with tonight, no planning okay, "Layla ordered but we didn't pay attention.

"I already have a plan little flower, but it has to play out soon these babies can't be born while he walks free we all know they wouldn't be safe," I said and Will looked determined to have him dead or behind bars before his niece and nephew was born.

"You're right he has to be dealt with, I won't have my niece and nephew in danger from their own father," Will said and I gave him a look.

We sat in silence not wanting or needing to talk. I watched Sparrow arrive; she was running through the crowd, looking for someone. I stood up making my way to her she had a frantic look upon her face. I grabbed her bare arm spinning her around to face me; she looked relived to see me.

"I was looking for you," Sparrow said her tone sad as she looked at me.

"Really, are you okay?" I asked her she was odd tonight.

"My aunt told me what happened to you today, she said you needed a friend or you would bury it. And it would eat you alive and ruin your future," Sparrow said and I sighed damn you Fortuna.

"I didn't want to bother anyone with it, he didn't mean it he was tricked by the person who stole my phone," I whispered with a drop it now tone of voice.

"He was and the girl is going to die tonight, he is gone now it's like your Warren died. What he did killed him inside and that was what he needed to fully embrace the dark," Sparrow said I slapped my forehead, and she sighed this was getting worse.

"I will face that demon when the time comes, but you can't tell anyone about what happened to me promise me Sparrow," I demanded in a hiss.

"I will promise, if you promise tomorrow we go to lunch and talk about what he did," she looked me in the eye.

"I promise," I said and I would keep it, because you never make a promise unless you can keep it.

"Then I promise too," she said grabbing me in a hug which was hard with my large round belly.

"Have you told anyone yet?" I asked afraid she told her man.

"I told Chang, I am sorry, I was so upset," she said pleading with me.

"Shit," I said. I walked off searching for him, I looked everywhere. Shit where is he? I spotted him about to talk to Lash and Dice, I hauled ass over and I grabbed him.

"Chang a word now," I hissed grabbing his arm.

"Okay don't go into labor," Chang smiled. He put his hand on my lower back leading me to an uncrowned spot.

"Have you told anyone what Sparrow told you?" I asked with an urgent tone.

"I was about to tell Lash and Dice," he said embarrassed.

"No you will not, Sparrow already promised me she wouldn't. Now it's your turn Chang, it is my personal stuff, not yours to tell," I said with rage.

"Okay Lily pad I promise I won't tell anyone," Chang said.

"Thank you," I said with a smile.

I watched Lash and Dice, they knew we were hiding something, they watched me walking away from Chang. I walked back to my seat I hated keeping things from my family and friends.

"What was that about, first Sparrow then Chang," Will leaned over whispering to me.

"Later," I whispered back and he nodded.

Our table filled with our friends, and the heroes and heroines at another table. We watched the speaker tap the microphone then he started his long boring speech I almost passed out from it being so boring.

I looked at Sparrow she gave me a sad look; I don't want their pity, I gave her a smile. Dice looked between us with suspicion on his face.

"What can I get you tonight?" a young waiter asked.

We placed our large order; we had 20 people at our table, one pregnant with twins.

"So you are 22 weeks and 1 day right?" Cassie asked me.

"Can you tell, but yes I feel ready to pop I look like a women who is 8 months," I smiled rubbing my large belly.

"No you're stunning," Sam said.

"Ya'll would tell me that even if I did look like shit," I laughed out loud.

"That's our job, honey," Dice said as he put his hand on my belly the twins went wild at his touch as they always did.

Three waiters brought our food out, putting the meals in front of certain people as we talked about school.

"How long will you miss school?" Lash asked

"Three weeks but I will do home school for those weeks. Then for the rest of the year I can bring the babies to class, next year I will have a babysitter for when I am at school," I said.

"That's really cool," Lash smiled at me with happiness, he was getting let down hard this time.

I looked next to me Angelo looked sick, I leaned over whispering "Are you okay Angelo," I said.

"Umm yeah just nervous," he said he was sweating bullets.

"Why?" I asked.

"You'll see," he smiled.

I went back to my dinner, but it had no taste so I pushed it away.

"What's wrong you always eat?" Sue said worried holding Edwards hand under the table.

"It has no taste, it makes me want to vomit," I said it tasted like crap.

Will took a bite of my dinner, and he shook his long brown hair agreeing it tasted like shit. Then we ordered desert I got a huge strawberry shortcake ice cream sundae, it looked good on the menu. Will gave them a fair warning he would kill them, that it better be great since my other meal tasted like shit. It was great and big so Leah and I shared it, Sparrow taking pictures of us together, the whole table.

Sparrow and I went to the lake for her to take some professional shots of me with the belly. They fitted in my large silver frame, she did a great job, my mom, Josie, and Willow loved them.

Angelo stood to my left, and gave a loud clearing of his throat everyone in the room turned to him.

"Good evening everyone, I have a statement to make," Angelo said with a clear voice.

"To my ice princess I don't have words to explain what you mean to me. I would gladly die for you, I want to see your smile when I go to sleep I want to be the first to see it when we wake. That would be heaven on earth; would you, Jennifer Jacquelyn James, do me the honor of marrying me?"

Jennifer was bawling, but I was almost crying, I saw every female was crying tears of joy. I wouldn't have this and I wanted to just cry as I curled up in a ball.

"Yes," she tackled him to the ground in a massive hug. He got back on his knees placing a diamond ring on her left hand.

I gave Angelo a big hug then one to my sister Jennifer."You have to be my maid of honor," she gushed out.

"Me?" I asked shocked.

"Yes you, you're my best friend and if it wasn't for you I would never have met him you almost lost your life saving his for me, to make me happy," she was in a full melt down tears making a puddle on the tile.

"Then I would love to," I said thinking this would get her to stop crying as I was proven wrong.

"Your mother would be so proud Jennifer," Jared told a sobbing Jennifer she needed water or she would dehydrate.

"Really," she said "yes really," he held her.

The night took a very fast turn into a nightmare, the mega screen that was showing the hero highlights turned off and was replaced by Warlord. He was geared up my small hand flew to my belly as Dice's arm came around my waist his other around Leah as we waited to hear what he had to say.

"Good evening Maxville, I am the super villain Warlord. I have a couple things to do and say so please bear with me," Warlord said with a sinister voice, what happened to his sweet, rough deep voice?

"First please bring out the guilty party," Warlord demanded.

We watched them bring out Amp, she was being dragged out and thrown to the floor at Warlords feet than chained to the floor, and I was already disgusted. He didn't need people to witness this, he has left and evil has taken his place.

"I am not too cold, I can love with all my heart, and this villainess tricked me and I hurt the one I love in a brutal way. If you are a hero or villain you love your mate with all your heart, but we can make mistakes," Warlord paused he was pissed and crazy.

"Now she will pay with her pathetic life," Warlord growled out.

We watched as Warlord clamped his hand over her mouth, her throat glowed with fire being streamed down her throat. I was going to be sick then she imploded sending blood and lord knows what everywhere, on him and the camera it looked like a scene from a nightmare on Elm Street movie. Everyone let out a cry at seeing this, it was disgusting as hell. My hand covered my mouth and tears ran down my face he has become the monster.

"I am sorry," Warlord said. Dear god his eyes are fully red even the whites are red, I watched Lady Peace look on in horror, tears streaming down her face.

"Now to you Commander I have a score to settle with you, meet me at six. On the east side of town, the abandoned lot, I will be waiting for you to show," Warlord said, Then feed was cut the screen went blank. I looked at it still my eyes wide; he just challenged my godfather, he will pay.

"NO!" Will and I yelled at the same time but the Commander looked ready; he would go to face Warlord tomorrow even if he met his death there.

"I don't think my dad can win Warlord has gained more power," Will whispered to me.

"I know," I said as a tear ran down my face.

**Okay only maybe six chapters until this book is finished, but then it's book three which should be 13 or 14 chapters, while book four is 25 chapters long but anyways, review and I am glad people are reading my story.**


	15. Warlord vs The Commander!

**Hello ya'll here is a new chapter, I still don't own Sky high or Steven or Warren *sighs*...This is the revised edition for What Now please enjoy and leave a review please and thank you.**

**Lillian's point of view.**

I watched as Josie tried to talk to Steve, but she wasn't making any head way. The Commander and his pride was at stake he wouldn't turn War Lord down.

"Steve I don't think this is a good idea, I mean the boy has a disease, he isn't in control of himself," Josie said.

"I know but he has to be stopped, he needs help," Steve said and he was right, but he wasn't the one going to stop him.

"Steve please let another person do it, I have a bad feeling," Josie tried her best.

"I will go, end of story," Steve said with a firm tone even seeing his mates hurt face.

"I will go with you," Will and I said at the same time. I looked at Will then I shoved him sending him into the far wall. He got up with a smirk on his face; he knew I wanted to go.

"Lillian Juliet Williams you will not be going," Steve said his eyes on my roundness.

"Son you can't either, he called for me," Steve said, he turned to Jared as they planned.

"Will let's go now," I said. I stomped away and we walked to my room slamming the door. I picked up my cell dialing Destiny's cell, I need to see what the hell has gotten into him.

"Lily," I heard her voice.

"What is he trying to do?" I asked her.

"He is completely gone, he is coming I have to go," Destiny hung up.

"Do you think Warren will win?" Jennifer asked.

"That's not Warren anymore so don't call him by that name, but I do think he will win. Strength can only get you so far but brains and Warlords power I think War Lord will come out on top," I said in a defeated tone.

"She's right Warlord wouldn't challenge Commander if he didn't think he could win," Leah said with sadness.

"Fuck man," Zach said lying across my bed Magentas head in his lap.

"If the Commander fails we make sure War Lord is taken down, he has to be stopped. He wants power how long until he targets our hero parents, I won't let Jared, my mother and my father who is in prison fall to my ex. I won't live in a world were, I couldn't raise my kids in peace, I want my family to have peace, my nieces, nephews, godchild and my kids," I said looking at them all.

"Agreed" was said all around the room.

Mitchell joined our group, Lash under stood; he got along well with him. I sat next to Lash we could not fit in together, he wants more but I have a mate it wasn't fair to Lash.

"We have one month that's all I have to see him behind bars before the twins come. I don't want him killed but if it has to happen my kids need to be safe, so jail or death," I said with a final tone, I would either take him to prison or the morgue.

We sat in silence no one wanting to talk, slowly everyone left going home for the night. Jennifer and Layla crawling next to me in bed sleeping with me for comfort or to give comfort. I slipped out as soon as they slept; I sat in my chair not able to sleep.

**3:10 am**

I got up and started my day early; I turned on the shower and stepped in. I finished, pulling a towel around me, I blow dried my hair. I pulled on a pair of faded jeans and green maternity top, strapped black sandals on my feet. I walked out taking my purse, backpack and keys as I snuck out of my room. I was driving off before anyone woke up and noticed my absence. I drove to Destiny's this could backfire like crazy.

I pulled into their drive way, I slid out and walked up the walk way. I rang the bell twice then I waited for a few minutes for them to answer. When Fate opened the door as soon as she saw me she pulled me inside, she was fully dressed.

"Lillian it's so not safe for you to be out alone, at this time of the morning," she scolded me. She pulled me up the stairs, we walked into a room, and I saw Destiny on the phone. She turned as she heard the door open her eyes going wide as she saw me in the door way she made a ssh notion with her finger.

"Okay my Lord we are waiting," Destiny said as she hung up the phone.

"Destiny have you seen the outcome of the battle tonight?" I asked her and she nodded a yes.

"Tell me now!" I demeaned.

"Warlord will win," she said I let out a sigh.

"He won't kill the commander he knows you will show him no mercy if he killed your family," Destiny said pulling me downstairs in a hurry.

"He is on his way he doesn't live far like right down the street, you have to run before he sees you Lily," Destiny said.

"After tonight we won't be here, we will be in hiding from him. We will come back after your victory we will be a phone call away if needed," Fate said.

We walked out each giving me a hug goodbye when a loud Harley was heard. I started to my Jeep I unlocked the door as he blocked my path. He jumped off his bike coming at me, I looked at the girls giving them a wink sliding in and starting the Jeep. I saw him walking to the door he stood looking in with some undetermined emotion.

I put it in reverse and hit the gas then the brake one inch from his baby, his Harley. He looked pissed now as he started forward, I put the Jeep in drive and hit the gas lightly while turning the wheel driving over there lawn and then the sidewalk and into the street I gave a small smile as I saw their faces as I pealed out, priceless. I hauled ass to Willows she was the closet to me right now. I saw him behind me after a few minutes and I pushed the peddle down doing 140 down the road. But his Harley was catching up to me pulling to the driver's side, I saw his fully red eyes, it wasn't a pretty sight.

He was making some motion for me to stop and pull over, yes because that is the smart thing to do. I pulled out my cell dialing Lady Peace, he looked insane so I flipped him off pushing the gas further down I was barley head of him.

"Lillian is everything okay it is 4:45 in the morning," Willow said when she picked up but she was awake from the tone in her voice.

"Willow your son has gone bat shit crazy and is chasing me down the road, I can't seem to lose him," I said with panic in my voice.

"Just drive my dear, I am on my way," she said and hung up I tossed the phone on the seat.

I have no common sense I hope my babies have some, I rolled down the window.

"Pull over now bitch," Warlord snarled.

"What I can't hear you take the dick out your mouth," I snapped at him with a too sweet smile.

"You stupid cunt," he snarled coming within reach of my door. I slammed on the breaks a force field around my belly so they felt nothing but my jeep came to a screeching stop. While Warlord went flying ahead I watched him he had to stop and as he started turning I hit the gas blowing by him I saw a faint smile on his lips. I could tell by the sound he was gaining speed, then it started pouring rain hard it only hit Warlord he was sliding in the rain. He was losing speed until he fully stopped; he sent a stream of fire at his mother. I flicked my wrist and he went into a tree breaking the poor tree, his Harley sat in the center of the road. He raised himself as I was almost out of eyesight with Lady Peace overhead. I walked into the house and she started in on me.

"And what young lady are you doing out this early in the morning, he could have killed you," She raved her hands waving in the air as she ranted at me.

"No he can't, at any time I could have given a flick of my wrist and he would have gone off the cliff. I chose not to use my powers all the time if I don't have too, it could hurt the babies," I said with an attitude.

I stayed until six when I left for school; Leah went with Dice when I went to pick up Sparrow and Chang.

**Science**

"Miss. Williams a word please," Mr. Medulla said after class.

"Yes sir," I said after telling my friends to wait outside.

"It should be done in a matter of weeks, then the serum will be complete, his blood reacted well to it. I am quite fascinated with his blood because his is so advanced, I am sorry it may affect both your children even the girl," Mr. Medulla said with worry clear on his face with pain glittering in his eyes.

"I was told only males could get it from his side," I told him in a tone of disbelief.

"That may have been the case but she is at high risk since Mr. Peace's' blood was so infected with the disorder," he said his voice sad as he touched my shoulder.

"Will the serum work on them if needed?" I asked with hope my children wouldn't turn out like their father.

"Of course it will we can make modifications as they grow, they will not be like Mr. Peace," he said and he gave me a smile.

We talked for a few more minutes then I left and walked to lunch I was worried, a girl with his disease, especially while she is on her period, would easily take over the world.

**At lunch**

The battle was the main topic, and I was losing my patience real fast. I walked in holding Will's hand, the looks already directed on us. Strongholds father against my baby daddy it was natural for people to stare.

"Don't listen to them okay," Mitchell said rubbing my back.

I put my head on Dice's shoulder his arm wrapped around me. Giving me some support when I needed it, then Viper (sue) broke the silence.

"What if I put your dad to sleep?" she asked trying to help us out.

"He would look like a coward to Maxville, it would kill him," Virtus (Will) said.

**Later that night.**

Will and I try for the last time to reason with The Commander.

"I know you both mean well but this is my fight. I know he is being controlled but he needs to be stopped. Promise me, the both of you that you two will stay away from that lot tonight" Steve said.

"Now," he said again his tone was that of a powerful authority figure.

"I promise that I will stay here with mom," Will gave in like a two dollar hooker, I rolled my eyes.

The Commander looked at me waiting for me to give in and promise.

"Well I don't promise that would be lying, and I never want to lie to you," I said with innocent eyes.

"Lillian pleases," he said almost begging me to do it.

"No," I said looking him in the eye.

"Please for me," he said in a soft voice.

"No, you wouldn't stay for me," I said back. I wouldn't give in, I always say go hard or go home.

**5:30 pm**

We all sat in the large downstairs den of our home, The Commander had just left, and Layla was giving Will some comfort, I let Dice hold me. I was scared for my godfather, War Lord could easily decide to kill him then I would kill my twin's father.

"Sssh honeybun, it will be okay," Dice said in my ear his lips touching the sensitive flesh. His hand trialing up and down my back, I was all over his lap.

The front door opened and Lady Peace, Lash and Leah joined us. Leah rushed over to us sharing Dice's lap our closeness never seemed to bother her she just joined in.

"Jet Stream- Josie- I am so very sorry Warren has done this," Lady Peace said.

"No apologies Willow, he is sick and needs help I just hope this night doesn't end badly," Josie said. I watched Mom and Josie grab Willow in a three way hug fest.

Jared went to get everyone a drink, this would be a long wait and we aren't looking forward to it. I had my head rested on Dice's shoulder as everyone was here, all my friends and family.

"I can't take just sitting here," I snapped trying to get up from my seat on Dice's lap, Will got up and helped me to my feet.

"It's nearly 7:20 this can't be good," Josie said in despair her face red from crying.

I paced the room trying to think, plans running through my head. The Battle, Fortuna said the battle would take place where I had my first heart break, which I'm guessing is the lake.

I felt Will come next to me "have a plan Cyanide?" he asked in a whisper.

"I do Virtus, we meet this Friday at my villa, the sanctum has my DNA now," I whispered back and he nodded. We saw the adults giving us looks so we cut it short.

**8:00 Pm**

The news turned off, this is what we have been waiting for. I saw War Lord bloody with nasty bruises covering him. But I saw The Commander in an unmoving heap on the floor. I looked at Will nodding my head at the open doors to the balcony he nodded back. With every one's eyes on the T.v. we inched out the doors, I saw Layla look at us, I gave her a fierce look and she looked away saying nothing.

"I have beaten your unbeatable hero Maxville," was the last thing I heard, Will and I flying high in the sky our suits on we had them on under our clothes. I put my mask on, as Will did his as well, I could see the lot clearly and knew I was going to be in big trouble. I could see War Lord talking into the camera, Commander still not moving, he may heal fast but not fast enough. I saw Beam and only him, War Lord and the Commander we flew and landed next to The Commander. He looked badly beaten and he had nasty burns, I had two jars of War Lords ice crystal gel that could easily fix those burns in a couple days.

War Lord and Beam would see us any minute, so I would turn his attention to me so Will could get his dad to the hospital before he woke up in severe pain from the burns.

"My turn to play," I said in a sickly sweet voice Beam let the camera roll or it wouldn't move or shut off he was made to stand back from it.

War Lords head snapped around his eyes focused on me, Virtus stood protectively in front of his dad.

"Well what do we have here, my sweet little heroine comes to protect her godfather and you brought Virtus," Warlord smirked at me.

"So tell my sweet one what is your Heroine name," he said with curiosity he moved closer to us.

"Cyanide," I said, he looked shocked I picked a poison.

"Not very fitting my love," he said with honesty.

"Virtus take The Commander and leave now before he wakes to feel the burns," I said with venom not letting War Lord come any closer.

"But I can't leave you here," Virtus said he had lots of pride too.

"Do it now or you'll face me in battle," I snapped my eyes towards him, my eyes swirling hair moving with an invisible wind.

Virtus grabbed The Commander under the armpits and flew high until he was gone into the dark sky.

"Not smart my Love,' Warlord growled.

"I was never smart enough to stay away from you so this is by far the smartest thing I have done," I said stalking towards him.

"I won't hold back anymore, love means nothing to me now," he said with a smile that creeper me the hell out.

"Just as you mean nothing to me anymore," I smiled back a sickly sweet smile.

I love pissing him off because it is too easy, even when he was normal he was easily pissed off.

He made his way to me a whip of fire now resting in his hand he snapped it at me, I dodged his attack's I was precise in my moves never moving too close. I was able to avoid his hits; I willed the tree roots to grab hold of his feet. They answered, he was being held firmly but not for long, I kicked him with my knee in his right side hearing a rib give a sharp crack. He bellowed in pain and I moved around as he swung at me, but I caught his fist in my small hand using my strength to stop his in place. He looked at me in disbelief I smiled and sent him flying backwards he skidded to the ground. He got up shaking dirt from his hair, he smiled at me.

"I under estimated you love, you have been trained," he said sending an inferno of fire right at me.

I flew up avoiding it but just barely; I sent an old car at him. I watched as the car impacted with Warlord, him and the car pinned against a wall.

"Ever since I healed from Burgundy, I have trained behind your back," I smiled and he gave me a hate filled look at what I had been doing behind his back.

I raised my hand pressing the car hard into him, he cried out and I pulled back on reflex. He sent a larger much hotter swirling mass at me I pulled my hand back, putting the car between me and the fire. I could feel the heat making me very dizzy; I flew up and landed behind him he was able to bring his elbow into my chest which hurt like a bitch. I gasped for breath; I used his calf to get more height bringing my knee down on his spine.

He fell to the ground in pain, I stepped back to get some air into my lungs. He rose up even more crazed looking planning my death from the look on his face. He was able to snatch my arm as I turned he was trying hard to either rip it off or break it. I was small so I spun in his tight grasp, again using his leg to gain height my dagger flew from my thigh holster to my hand. I brought it down to the right side of his face cutting his smooth olive toned skin. Above his right eye and 3 inches below started pouring blood. He was in a rage and howled in pain I went flying into a tree which cradled me.

"Come on War Lord, a little girl is beating you not so badass now are you," I laughed as I dance around him, my round belly stood out.

"Bitch," He growled as blood ran down his face.

He caught me, his arm around my neck, I raised my hand and his arm moved on its own as he tried to pull it back around my neck. I laughed at him but he grabs my hair punching me hard in the face. He was on top of me when I kicked him into the tree hearing a snap as he bellowed in pain.

I saw two figures in the sky, I was dead soon but it was worth it my eye swelling a bit.

"Let's go you are badly wounded and two heroines are arriving. You can't take them in your condition Warlord," Beam said to Warlord.

"I have beaten War Lord, and he will be stopped soon Maxville," I said to the camera.

"You will regret this soon," Warlord said he looked ready to faint.

"I have too many regrets concerning you, but this isn't one of them," I said looking him in the eyes with my power still coursing through my veins.

I raised my palm crushing the camera and cutting the feed, now the people of Maxville now have hope.

"I'll be seeing you Lillian," he said, blood covered his face and body.

"Looking forward to it Warlord. Next time its death or prison either way I will be the one killing you our taking you to prison," I said then they disappeared into the night.

I watched the figures land and run to me.

"Lillian Juliet Williams," Jet Stream said.

"Umm Who?" I tried hoping it would work.

"Dear your eyes are so unique," Jet Stream said.

"Shit I need contacts," I said to myself.

"He could have killed you or the babies," Lady Peace said.

"I don't think so he may have wanted to but I am still able to take him and he wasn't holding back. I won, not him he was almost fine when I got here, and I did what was best. The Commander would have died in this lot if we had not shown up. Now the people of Maxville have hope and War Lord will need plastic surgery," I said with venom, they both flinched back. I was tired of the kiddy shit they pulled. I was stained in Warlords blood on my hands and face.

"Well this is fun and all but I am going to go see my godfather. I have the cream for his specific burn, only Warlord has this cream and I have been burned by him before so I have two jars," I said flying with speed to the hospital they were maybe 150 feet behind me.

I was in even deeper shit now, I groaned hundreds of feet in the clear night sky.

Well chapter 15 down ten more to go, so read and review!


	16. Plan's and Meeting's!

**Okay here is chapter 16 for ya'll, have fun reading. I still don't own anything so no money is being made. Unless it tells you it's someone else's point of view it is Lillian's. Revised edition thanks for reading please drop a small review thanks.**

**Lillian's point of view.**

I landed and made my way to the hospitals front door's walking in, I was still in my suit. I hurried to find Virtus (Will) than found him; he was standing there waiting for the elevator to open I sighed walking up to him.

"How is he doing?" I asked. Will turned towards me fast, he was also still in his suit, he pulled me into a tight hug.

"He is resting but the doctors can't heal the burns he has to let them heal naturally and it is really painful," Will informed me.

"Well I can heal them show me his room," I said. I pulled two small jars out as we made our way to The Commanders room.

We walked in, the first thing I noticed was the Commander was sleeping with tubes everywhere, and they had put him to sleep because he was in too much pain. Will went and got the doctor and a few seconds later they walked back in.

"He will be fine, his body is healing at an alarming rate but he is The Commander, but the burns aren't healing they seem to be very painful," he said this dude was stupid.

"Virtus call Nurse Spex and her husband, he is a Hero doctor, I want them here in 20 minutes, the burns won't heal without the cream," I sneered.

"We have tried every cream child," I smiled at his 'I am better then you' condescending attitude.

"Well are you able to take care of a hero, because that burn won't be able to be cured by your burn cream, I have a certain cream I will apply to my Godfather," I said as I saw Dr. Spex and his wife walk in in less than 10 minutes.

"My dear in your condition fighting Warlord, how are you feeling? But you called me here for The Commander," he said his eyes now on my godfather.

"This doctor here can't take care of him he seems rather clueless when it comes to the hero and heroine anatomy," I said as he started looking over the Commander with his own power.

"You have Warlords cream still, he always made sure you had some," Doctor Spex said.

"Why would Warlord give this to her," The other doctor said.

"One she has had this kind of burn before because she is his ex-girlfriend and mate, second please leave since you have no decorum you are on suspension for one week," Doctor Spex said in a firm tone.

I handed the jar to Nurse Spex, as she started applying it to his large burns; he had none on his face. I was at least thankful it wasn't played on T.v.; Warlord's grudge was between the two of them not the rest of the world.

We waited ten minutes then they woke him up, his eyes slid open one eye black and blue but he saw Virtus and I in our suits.

"You both where supposed to stay away from the battle," he rasped out.

"And let him kill you, I think not," I said in an offhand tone.

"Thank you both I saw you" Commander looked at Virtus or Will, not knowing his son's hero name.

"Virtus," Will said with a small smile.

The Commander looked happy with it "I saw Virtus but not you Dear," he questioned.

"She fought Warlord after she had Virtus fly you here, and Commander she won her battle leaving Warlord with a nasty scar he almost couldn't walk away without help," Doctor Spex said.

"What, I can't believe you, how foolish can you be," Commander tried to scold me.

"Enough," Virtus and I said at the same time. The Commander was shocked either of us spoke to him in such a way.

"We will stop Warlord, he settled his score with you but I won't let anyone tell me what to do. The adult heroes and heroines have no business with Warlord, I will meet him in battle along with my own followers," I said Virtus and I walked out as Jet stream came in crying giving Commander a long hug.

**Two days later**

I sat on my bed pulling on my boots, I couldn't do it standing up anymore, I stood picking up my backpack and purse I left my room. I reached the kitchen sitting in a chair across from Layla; I started eating some fruit and bacon that Jared had cooked.

"Morning sweetie how are you feeling today?" Jared asked since mom was at work.

"Like I am being used as I punching bag," I said tossing the over cooked bacon down.

Everyone smiled and laughed except me it hurt because they did it together.

"Ready to head out Lily?" they asked together.

**Third period **

I sat with Sue on my right and no one on my left; I was writing out my essay on the great battle of Mega vs. Sneer, it was boring; I could do this in my sleep.

My phone started vibrating; I looked up to see the teacher reading a magazine. I chanced it and looked at my phone.

"We are gone; you gave Warlord a very nasty scar near his eye. Wish you well see you in a couple weeks ~ D&F," I gave a small smile.

"Good, be safe and see ya'll soon," I texted back.

Lunch time 

I sat next to Lash because that was the only spot when I came in, some of our friends have asked me when I will start dating Lash. I told them I wouldn't, I have a mate and it wouldn't be fair to either of us.

"Lash can you help me up? I need to go get a smoothie," I asked him.

"I'll go and get you one, toucan delight, right?" He asked.

"Yes," I said as he walked off.

"How long until you pop like a thanksgiving turkey," Magenta said.

I rolled my eyes "I am 23 weeks and 4 days," I said.

"So maybe 6 weeks and 3days or so says Fortuna," I said thinking in my head making sure my math was right.

"Are you excited?" Leah asked.

"I don't have time to be excited I have to deal with Warlord, when he is in prison or six feet under then I will be," I said in a flat tone.

"Here you go Princess," Lash said sitting back in his seat.

"Thanks," I said. My friends seemed more at ease with Warren not here, no one to give them death glares at lunch.

"I am fucking scared of you, after I saw what you did to Warlord," Angelo said his face paled at the memories from that night.

"Your fate could be ten times worse if you hurt Jennifer," I said in a calm dead voice. He looked scared even when Jennifer laughed. Because he understood I was in fact dead serious hurt my sister and I would hunt you down like a rabbit dog and kill you.

After school I had to stop by my locker for a book, I keyed in my code and it popped open. I removed my book placing it into my backpack. I knew I was being followed but not in a creepy way.

I said in a clear voice "I don't have time for this I am too old for hide and seek, come out," I said tapping my boot on the tile.

A small girl, I think she is a freshmen, came from behind a door.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"I just wanted to meet you," she said meekly.

"Why?" I asked her.

"You fought and won against Warlord, he burned down my father's business. But now it is rebuilt and doing great," she said.

"Well I did what I had to; I didn't like what I did. He is my baby's father and my mate but I won't let his mess happen to Maxville," I said she smiled and I walked away.

**7:00 pm Williams Villa**

I walked through the front door to my villa; it was furnished with black leather. It looked very clean Shadow Fox had been here making it ready for me to move in, I smiled I loved it.

We walked to the bookcase located in the first floor library. I activated the control pad by placing my hand on it. The two bookcases moved apart a wall was standing before us. I placed my hand on the next control pad, I felt a sharp pinch then it was gone it needed my DNA. The door raised reviling a spiral stair case leading down. We made our way down it was huge everything I needed was in here. I saw my dad's suit persevered in a glass case, computers, scanners, and all kinds of rays. I saw a baby photo of Layla and me on his desk. I would look around later it was amazing down here.

"Don't touch anything," I said. Ethan and Chang let out a groan, I smiled they are in heaven here and I won't let them play.

We sat at the long table Virtus to my right and Dice to my left.

"Do we have a plan?" Neon asked me he now could send a very bright beam from his hands, after Magenta let the air from his ego out.

"According to Fortuna the battle has to happen the day I turn 28 weeks. She has told me few details on the battle, "I said looking at each of my friends.

"Do you know where the battle will take place," Angelo said to me he was a seat away.

"She said where I had my first heart break," I said.

"The lake," Dice said.

"Yes Dice we are all going into battle. But Sam I need you to talk to your father we need signed authorization to use lethal force if needed. I still want that only as a last resort," I continued.

"I will get it," Sam said in a final tone and she would get it.

"But new information has come my way; Destiny and Fate have fled the state away from Warlord. Destiny has spoken to me she will return after our victory," I smiled.

"I didn't doubt we would win in battle, but we still need that from Sam's father. And we need at least two sets each of the damping bracelets to get them to prison," I said she nodded a yes.

"We will," was said by everyone.

"If there is anything about what has been said, gives you an ill feeling please leave. No one will think any less of you this isn't for everyone," I said giving each one a smile.

Not one of my friends, no my family tried to raise and leave.

"We are in this together until we die, until the very end," Sparrow said her smile turned towards me.

"Viper how fast can you run," I questioned her.

"Not as fast as Speed but nearly as fast," Viper (Sue) said.

"Why?" Virtus (Will) asked.

"Fire needs air to breath to expand, I am making our plan as we speak," I said with a smirk.

"I don't want the battle to last two hours, we take them down or take them out fast," I said.

"What of our parents I doubt they will let us run off to fight," Siren said.

"We don't tell them what our plans are we just do it, if need be Viper will put them to sleep until the battle is over. This has to happen or Warlord will rule Maxville, so on this day we will make our stand," I finished.

"Then let's do it," Dice said I could tell by the tone of his voice, he wanted to try and take Warren.

"Dice you will not fight your brother in all but blood, or you Leah he is your only cousin," I said looking at them I could tell they wanted to argue but backed down.

"He will kill you both he is more powerful than most of us, Fortuna has already told Sparrow and I who will meet Warlord face to face in battle," I sighed when I finished talking.

"Only you have been able to hurt him enough to win, you can't be thinking that right. I know you can handle it but you're going to be 28 weeks, I don't want to lose your or our twins Honey," Dice said getting up and kneeling next to me.

**James Estate **

I finished with my hot shower and I felt clean which is always good. I put vitamin E on my belly I am blessed not to get any stretch marks; I put on my black sleeved shirt and lay in bed.

I was relaxed when the twins started to calm down and rest themselves.

I fell asleep easily this night; I welcomed the darkness wanting to forget for a little while.

**Okay read and reviews and hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Bye. (:**


	17. Challenge!

**Good afternoon I hope ya'll enjoy chapter 17. I don't own Sky high so not money is being made. Revised edition for What Now have fun reading please review.**

**Lillian's point of view.**

**January 11th 2001**

Today was a dark day for two reasons: it was the day we are to challenge the super villain Warlord and we have a large storm over head that should last us a of couple days.

I watched the storm and the dark clouds swirl overhead, the rain in a heavy down pour, I find it soothing. The lighting and thunder cracking at the same time lighting up the darkness.

"What time do we leave tonight, this storm will last a couple days," Dice said while he put his arm around my waist my back flushed with his chest, as his hands rested on my belly.

"Sparrow said they will be in town late tonight near midnight, so around 11 tonight," I said. I leaned into his chest feeling safe, he was always near me.

"So you, Will, Angelo, Lash, Trace, Chang and I will be the ones to go?" Dice asked me rubbing my belly making me moan out loud.

"Yes, the rest will stay and keep watch," I replied hating myself for liking him.

"Okay," Dice said kissing my neck just a small peck.

"I leave you alone for ten minutes and I catch you with another woman in your arms," Leah said from behind us.

We turned to Leah and Dice laughed while I just smiled, she walked into his embrace.

"I will be back around 10:30 tonight try and get some rest," Dice said kissing my nose. I watched Leah wave, then her and Dice left out the house.

I sat in my large chair it was very comfortable; it could seat maybe three people. Will moved it to the open balcony door so I could rest while I watched the rain and thunder. I was enjoying it, I was relaxed and the babies were too it seemed that they liked it too.

"The plants like the rain," Layla said walking into my room.

"I know I can hear them," I replied. Layla sat with me in the chair I pulled the fleece blanket around the two of us. And we watched the storm rage around us giving life to many things, or killing off things.

"What do you think the twins will look like?" Layla asked after a while.

"Good question, I have tried to imagine what they would look like, but I never can," I told her.

"Well hello look at you then their father. The girl will be 14 looking like she is 18 and as stunning as can be. The boy will be like his father tall and dead sexy," Jennifer said coming into my room.

"Please refrain from calling my ex dead sexy, I don't need the kids asking why their auntie is saying things like that about their father," I said with a dead voice.

She cuddled with us under the blanket, the chair was now full.

"I think the boy will be like Warren in looks but have you there too, now the girl will be like you with very little of her father visible," Layla said in a dreamy voice.

"I think that sounds great, I worry about their personalities the most," I said which was very true.

"Isn't this a calming scene," what the hell? I watch out of the corner of my eyes as Angelo comes and sit's between Freeze's legs on the floor.

"Should we expect more guests?" I laughed.

"Yes you can Lily pad," Will said coming up next to Layla.

Will and Lash walked in and sat just like Angelo, I let Lash sit in between my legs as we watched the storm. I felt like I could sit here forever and let the world disappear around me. We sat there for what seemed like hours but in real life only 45 minutes passed.

"I want food," I said.

"Here let me help you up Princess," Lash said helping me up.

We walked downstairs and in the large kitchen and we worked together to make lunch. I made a chicken BLT with ranch, I never have tried it,but it was what I wanted. We sat around the table and started eating. Jennifer kept looking at my food I was really getting annoyed with her.

"Damn it Freeze what? I don't like you staring at me," I snapped at her.

"I have never have seen you eat this before, so why now," She said.

This is why she was staring she has issues she needs help too.

"I wanted it, as a pregnant woman I get them, like yesterday I had beef jerky, pickles with butter pecan ice cream shit happens," I said and the males made a disgusted face at what I ate.

"That is Warren's favorite thing his mother makes," Angelo said.

"I know but it never looked good until now, and it is very good," I said savoring it adding more ranch until it dripped off onto the plate.

The conversation ended and we finished eating, we all did the cleaning I was finished with the stove.

"I look like a nine month pregnant women, when I am barely over seven," I said out of the blue.

"Your pregnant with twins what did you expect, they have only one and you have two," Jennifer said.

They laughed at my pout, I know I am supposed to be bigger, but I feel so fat and round.

"Leave her you demons," Lash said while he cleaned the table until it shined snapping Layla and Jennifer with his dish rag.

"Yeah leave me be," I said sticking my tongue out at them.

**7:00 my room**

I was on the floor doing yoga with the girls we are having a sleep over a nice cover. For being round I was able to move and was flexible as all hell.

"Hey there crouching tiger," Leah joked. She took her place on the floor and started stretching her body. And we continued when she was ready, Magenta groaned as her back popped.

The boys tried to do it and a couple could, which were Trace, Lash and Chang. Will fails every time and it makes us laugh, Lash is next to me like a human pretzel, he smiles at me.

It's near 10 at night and I have to take a shower before we go.

"I need a shower so I will leave ya'll for now," I said as Dice picked me up off the floor.

"Want some company Princess," Lash said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Lash enough she isn't your mate she is my cousins," Leah snapped at him.

"Yeah the one who has tried, Will how many times has he tried to kill her or the twins," Lash snarled.

"12, Lash she needs to stay away from him," Will put in siding with Lash.

"He isn't himself right now," Leah defended Warren with less enthusiasm.

"Okay I think Lillian is a big girl now, her mate has turned his back on her. If she wanted to start dating then I would be happy for her. But I have first dib's right Leah," Dice said looking at Leah.

"Yup we have dib's on Lillian," She smiled as I rolled my eyes.

"Hello I am right here I can hear you," I snapped.

"I have made it clear at this point in time I am not trying to date, but if that time comes it will be my choice mate or no mate. I gave your cousin a chance at a family I loved him after everything he has done. But again if I date it will be my choice not any of yours. Lash it would never be fair to you, dating me I would be stringing you along and you're too good of a friend to hurt," I walked in to my bathroom slamming the door.

I turned on the shower and removed my clothes and dropped them in the hamper to be washed. I got into the hot shower letting the stream hit my back; I wet my hair getting ready to put shampoo in. Our life is better left to chance; I never would have guessed my life would turn out like this. I wouldn't change most of it; but I would bring my Warren back sending Warlord to the fiery pits of hell.

I washed the shampoo out of my hair scrubbing in the conditioner to get it silky smooth. I am ready to face my fate and make the best out of what life brings. Fortuna never has told me what the future after the battle would be like. All she ever said is 'Hope' I love it when people are cryptic.

I finish and stepped out, I grab a towel and sat down and toweled myself dry. I put on my lotion rubbing it over my body, and vitamin E over my round belly. Wrapping the robe around my body starting to blow drying my hair then pinning it in a halo of dark as night curls around my head.

"It's nearly time to go," Angelo said peeking in the bathroom door. I rose and walked out to my closet it took me three minutes to change into my suit. We walked out and into my room full of friends, Freeze came over with shimmering green make-up, a nice green color, putting it on my full lips then my eyes as I put my mask on ,I was ready.

I smile at the five men in their hero suits waiting on me, looking like they had nothing but time. I was ready, I had my suit on without the cape we are challenging not trying to fight but shit happens.

"Together," Virtus said taking my small hand in his.

"Always," I said back.

"So let's go get wet," Lash said.

"Good luck" was the last thing we heard as we flew off, Lash, Trace and Dice on metal disks I was controlling Angelo and Virtus flying next to me. The rain wasn't hitting us hard but we made it into town landing in the ally next to the supermarket.

We walked out and made our way around town, they are here somewhere. I walked with a purpose looking they would only target a hero or heroine or an important place.

"Let's check the mayor's office he has records on every hero or heroine, Warlord would find it useful," I said to the gang of men behind me. We walked for a while with haste to Sam's dad's office; we turned the corner and walked right behind Warlord and his gang of losers and whore's.

I watched Warlord send a stream of red hot fire at the front door, I raised my palm and a large plate of metal blocked the door leaving it untouched.

"Well what do we have here my friends," I said looking at the group in front of us.

"A group of villains attacking the mayor's office honeybun," Dice said with a smile at his brother his arm around my waist his hand again resting over my belly making the twins go wild.

Warlord slowly turned, he knew it was me, he smiled. I saw the scar it was long and went down his right side missing his eye. But it gave him a look saying I am dangerous, he looked so sexy I shook my head getting it back in the game.

"Well hello Cyanide I am so happy to see you, your looking ravishing tonight if I may say. And again don't call her that and remove your arm from around her she is mine brother," Warlord said with hate glaring at Dice.

"You may not, and no I won't she belongs to know one," Dice and Will said together.

"I can and will she is still mine, boys she always will be," He looked at Dice when he spoke.

"I am here to challenge you to a battle," I said bringing his focus back to me not Dice, Lash and Will.

"Really what are your conditions my sweet Cyanide," Warlord said as he still looked at Dice with Dice glaring back.

"One: I choose the place for our battle, second: you and your gang of whores and losers will stay in the shadows not trouble, stealing, fires nothing," I said as I looked at Warlord as his gaze locked with mine. He looked at me and I saw determination in his freaky odd eyes.

"I accept your challenge, just tell me when and where, and I will be there," Warlord said with a superior tone, but that scar tells who is better.

"January 30th it will take place at the lake, the place where you broke my heart," I said in a natural tone giving no emotion to our conversation.

"Why weeks away?" he asked his voice so fucking creepy, but concerned at the same time.

"I have prior engagements, I can't break. As you know I am a soon to be mother I have things that must get done," I said waving off his concern for me.

He looked at my belly for a minute then at my face; I knew what he was thinking he was wondering if I wouldn't be pregnant when we battled. If that was the big thing me having the twins.

"I will be there at nine at night on the day and place you gave me," Warlord said sealing one of our fates.

"Bring your friends I will be bringing mine, remember to stay in the shadows, no trouble Warlord" I said in a final tone as I was ready to leave.

I felt Trace come up to me whispering in my ear as he rested his hand on my back.

"The girl next to Warlord is pulsing with love and lust, it is towards Warlord," Emo whispered.

"What is Warlord feeling my friend," I said back as everyone stared at us.

"Hate, lust, love lots of love, he is confused. The hate is towards all of us everything else is towards you only he has a lot of hate for Lash and Virtus," Emo whispered.

"Thank you Emo," I said, he gave a slight bow to me before standing next to Shadow (Chang).

"How cute, you love him don't you," I said looking at the girl plastering a very fake smile on my face.

"Yes I do very much," she said in a loving voice for Warlord.

"How sweet you make a cute couple," I said looking at Warlord who turned to glare at the girl with utter hate on his face.

"Have you slept with him?" I asked when I didn't need to know.

"Yes," I looked to Emo and he nodded yes my heart broke but could I really be mad we aren't together anymore he isn't cheating.

"My love, it was only twice," Warlord started pleading with me he looked hurt when I ignored him.

"I told you Dice, she is better off with Lash," Virtus said.

"How could you she is your mate, Leah told Lash to back off of Cyanide because she is your mate. Fuck you Warlord she is fair game now and a lot of heroes have their sights set on her," Dice bellowed at his brother. As Dice pulled me closer to him I leaned my head on his shoulder, as Warlord looked ready to kill.

"She means nothing to me I only wanted a fuck and that's what I got," Warlord said looking into my eyes.

"But the slut can have him; I no longer have a mate he died there in that bathroom. He has made his choice long ago, what he really wanted in life. And I have made mine Warren Peace is dead I can move on with my life from here on out. Someone who treated me like trash beat me among our things will not be very hard to replace," I sneered and Warlord looked taken back.

"I will always be your mate, the one you love the most, I know he died there too. I see your friends looking confused you didn't tell them what I did or why the girl Amp paid with her life," Warlord really thought I would tell them.

"It is my business to tell, I made the choice to not tell, only two of them know," I heard Shadow (Chang) growl at Warlord.

"Yes Sparrow would tell him, so only those two but why do you still love me? Do you still see a future together?" Warlord asked.

"Remember no trouble until the battle, leave here now those files are none of your business anymore," I said with a calm rage burning inside me.

"Answer me, wait how did you know what I was after?" Warlord asked me.

"I know the real Warren and he was smart, he would attack important places that would be useful to him," I said back and he smiled.

"You know me better than anyone else, now answer my questions" He growled.

"Warlord more heroes are on their way," Beam said.

"We will take our leave little Cyanide but I will get the answers I want," Warlord snarled.

"I see no future with you, all you have is words of love but you whore around more than a two dollar hooker. As I have said my mate is dead and I will deal with his killer myself and very soon. And love for you I don't think so anymore," I said he turned to see my hurt face. I rose with Dice, Trace and Lash on the disk, Angelo, Virtus and I flew up in to the night sky. I was hurt and I didn't know how to vent it anymore.

We flew into my open window; I looked like a drowned rat.

"It is done he has accepted our challenge, now everyone get out of my room," I snapped in a rage.

"Lillian" Layla made a move to me but Will grabbed her forcing her out. The other boys did the same; Dice looked troubled at leaving me alone.

I removed my suit putting it up; I stood there naked and wet. I walked into my bathroom and dried off; I wrapped a towel around me I walked out of my bathroom. I finished dressing I resumed my staring out at the storm from my chair. I tried to be strong and I was when Warlord was around, I never cried nor batted an eyelash. But now was a total different subject, I understand we aren't together but the thought of him with another girl kills me. I stood there and told him I didn't love him anymore, and at that moment I felt his pain, his self-hate everything.

"Hey Princess, are you okay?" Lash asked taking a seat in my chair pulling me across his lap wrapping a blanket around us.

"Yeah I am okay," I said no life sounded in my tone.

"I don't believe you," Lash questioned.

"I don't need anyone to, I would really like to be alone," I said.

"Okay, but when you ever get over Warren Peace I hope I am still around, I know he is your mate but I could really make you happy. But you won't give me a chance I would never leave you, never hit you or make you cry," Lash said before walking out of my room.

I sighed; I didn't want Lash right now. I wanted to raise my twins that's it, maybe in the future but not right now. I fell asleep right there in my chair, it was a restless sleep but I had to try we have school in the morning.

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter I kind of did myself. So read and review please and have a great Sunday.**


	18. Dairy Queen serves villains!

**Hello again here is a fresh chapter for you. Hope ya'll enjoy this short chapter it's really just filler until anything really happens. Revised edition for What Now hope ya'll enjoy it, thanks for reading.**

**Lillian's point of view.**

**Sunday night January 25th 27 weeks 2days pregnant.**

I drove away from my house; it was nearly 7:00 at night. The battle was now only five days away, I am on my way to visit Shadow Fox. I hoped it wasn't the last time we speak since she's now engaged to my father. We get along really well her and Layla get along for the most part, which I am happy about.

I drove through town making my way to her home; I glanced over spotting Beam walk into the local dairy queen. I pulled in, I can always use an ice cream I turned the engine off and slid out of my Jeep grabbing my purse. I was dressed in short shorts and a green baby doll top on my breast popping out. I walked in hearing the bell give a jingle telling the workers someone has entered. I saw Beam talking to a man with a black hoodie pulled over his face it was low so I couldn't see who it was, he had sunglasses on as well. Hello stupid people he isn't good news so yeah let's let him sit in here so he can go postal and kill everyone.

I swayed up to the counter with my dark green baby doll top and shorts on, my boobs have grown more than normal they have always been big.

"Hello what can I get for you tonight," the young male cashier said with a voice full of lust, maybe he didn't notice the belly.

"I would like a strawberry sundae no nuts please, extra whipped cream and strawberries please, and a medium lemonade," I said giving him a smile.

I grabbed a ten "your total is $6.75," He said. I handed him the ten telling him to keep the change as I went to stand by the wall waiting for my name to be called. I watched Beam out of the corner of my eye as he talked to who I guessed was Warlord.

"Jeff Jacobs your order is up," the cashier called just leaving his order sitting on the counter. It was an Oreo blizzard and peanut butter chocolate sundae extra whip cream extra nuts and six cherries, Warren's favorite. Beam grabbed the order and he walked away, he stopped dead in front of me his head turning. He looked surprised to see a pregnant girl at dairy queen or he was not happy seeing my glowing face.

I flipped him off "stop staring loser run to your master little bitch, don't want him getting unhappy run along," I smiled at his enraged face. But he walked off going back to his table I had already figured it was Warlord under the hood.

"Lillian your order is ready beautiful," the cashier called. I swayed over giving him a smile and my thanks. I could already feel his eyes on me, I didn't look his way. I had my drink in one hand and my ice cream in the other, as I walked to an empty table. I had to walk right passed their table as I walked by my hand slipped and my lemonade landed in Beams lap.

"Oops," I giggled as he stood up giving me a dirty look.

"You stupid bitch," he growled and I laughed, as I felt Warlord stand behind me. "Excuse me, did I hear you correct Beam," his creepy voice said from behind me.

"She did it on purpose, I am covered in fuck I don't even know," he said and I laughed again.

"Argh such a little girl, excuse me," I said and he moved as I walked to the table.

I sat a table away because it was small and empty; I set down my sundae and lowered myself onto the seat. I felt the pain shoot up my back; I reached around and rubbed the spot for a minute wincing in pain.

I could tell he was staring at me which I didn't mind; I had to make sure he is in control of himself. So I started eating for three, he hasn't caused any trouble since that night. The bell jingled and I watched an old couple walk in holding hands.

I sighed at what my future wouldn't have.

I was almost done and so was my patience for the night. I remember coming here with Warren he ate three sundaes while I had one small sundae. I was astonished at his eating ability and slightly grossed out at the same time.

**I gave a faint smile.**

I continued to eat while I tried to ignore him but the pull to him and his eyes was almost overwhelming. I sighed mentally as I turned my back so my back was facing him. I tried to get up but my back hurt, I was having a hard time. I felt a very warm hand rest on the sore spot easing it with the heat, I sighed out loud his other hand was on my arm helping my big ass up. I didn't fight it I needed the help up tonight and my boys aren't here to help me.

"Thanks," I whispered.

"Welcome love," he said in a low voice.

I walked out but I could feel his heat next to me his hand still resting soothing the nerves in my painful back. I unlocked my Jeep and then turned to face him with the Jeep door open.

"Nice seeing you, but I have to go meet a friend. So I will be cutting this short," I said trying not to meet his eyes they are freaky.

"Who?" he asked.

"That isn't any of your business anymore Warlord, you have your nasty whore who ever I am with is not your business now. And you need to stop thinking it is I was willing to give you a family but you walked out on my love and offer, so goodbye," I turned to get in.

"I am sorry Lillian but at the battle I can't be weak and you make me weak. So you and those abominations have to pay and I know I was wrong I knew that a long time ago but now it is too late to turn back," Warlord said not Warren.

"We will see Warlord that scar on your face says it all I am more powerful than you by far," I slid in as he grabbed the door.

"I like it love. But I will see you soon I know you still love me," he said.

I laughed "I don't know any more Warlord, think what you like. But I don't have to love the guys I have sex with now do I? I don't have to stop loving you to hate you with every fiber of my being now do I," I said and he looked pissed I wrenched the door from his grasp and slammed it driving away fast.

I saw his truck lights swerve into the road following me again but he was five cars behind me.

I made it faster than him to Shadow Fox's house; I rang the bell and waited.

"Lillian do you welcome danger?" she asked letting me in.

"Yes I do in fact, I just pissed off Warlord, and he is following me here," I smiled at her.

"You are your father's daughter," she smiled back.

I sat on her soft sofa "How are you my sweet one?" she asked.

"As good as can be, the battle is in five days I am having the twins early," I said shrugging my shoulders.

We talked for a while it was nearly 9:00 at night when I left; she gave me a warm hug wishing me luck. I walked myself out knowing Warlord was out there waiting I didn't need him knowing who I was talking to. I walked down the path leading to my jeep feeling his crazy eyes on me. I fixed my top like I was just putting it on and I heard him growl from his truck.

I drove off and waited, I laughed at him as I saw his headlights swerve behind me. I just drove it would all end soon and he would pay for his crimes, but just because we know we will win, we can't get too cocky it will be a hard fought battle.

I pulled down our long drive way to James Estate all grave road it was a beautiful sight to behold.

I see him stop as I open the gates he is just watching me until he can't see me anymore.

**5:30 am **

My bladder wakes me up before my alarm clock can; I rolled out of bed making my way fast into the bathroom.

I washed my hands then turned to the shower turning it on. I pulled on my robe leaving the bathroom walking into my dark closet. Flicking on lights as I passed, I picked out a black top and green shorts for the day ahead of me. I set them on my bed and walked into the bathroom.

**5:58 am **

I towel dried myself then put on my robe I made my way into my room. I sat on the bed applying my lotions making my skin soft and smooth.

**Warlord's point of view**

I am sitting in this shit hole waiting on Beam to show, he is now two minutes late. I sit here wondering how civilians can be so moronic no one has questioning me just sitting here. I have on black jeans and black hoodie pulled over my face, sunglasses also on my face at night. And no one has even cared they all deserve what happens to them. They are like pathetic little ants thinking they are safe, but are they really; they welcome the evil with open arms.

I hear that fucking jingling bell, but lucky for him he was the one walking in.

"Warlord," Beam said in a low voice taking a seat opposite me.

"Do you think it wise to leave me waiting I don't care for your fucking excuse's maybe you want a punishment like Animal," I growled out.

"No my Lord, please no, I was meeting a new recruit she goes to Sky high," Beam shook in fear.

"I will let it go this one time," I said. Damn it to fucking hell I was getting sick of that bell, but I paid no mind to who came in.

"I called in your order they should call it any minute," Beam said.

"How many do I have in my army now?" I asked it better be a good number.

"Warlord you have 25 they will follow you anywhere and do anything," Beam said with satisfaction.

"I want them slaughtered at the battle their children we have more on them," I said even I knew some of them are quite powerful and they are all fighting for something. I do it for fun and I have a sick pleasure in killing even when I was Warren, he killed for fun but Lillian never knew of those times.

"We have a meeting tomorrow at 6pm make sure they are all there," I said with a final tone.

"Jeff Jacobs your order is ready," I heard Beams real name called he rushed to get it.

I heard her sweet tinker belle voice chime throughout the building.

"Stop staring loser, run to your master little bitch, don't want him getting unhappy, run along," I smiled I knew her voice I could tell it out of a large crowd of girls. She was a real spitfire I miss her so much.

"Lillian your order is ready beautiful," I heard the cashier say; I could feel the growl bubbling up in my chest. I turned to see her, she is so beautiful but she is mine. And again with the lack of fucking clothes her round belly hiding beneath a flowing green top, her large boobs popping out grabbing my full attention. Her slender legs showing her shorts are way too short. I should have realized sooner she is the single most wonderful thing I have ever seen, and for a time she was mine until I pushed her away. She was walking towards an empty table one table away from us.

I saw her bare thighs so closer I could touch them, when I saw a cup full of liquid fall all over Beam. He looked pissed and I had to hold myself back from laughing "Oops,' she giggled making me smile my heart warming.

"You stupid bitch," Beam said to my girl and my blood turned to liquid fire hearing him talk to her like she was trash. I stood behind her removing my sunglasses Beam moved back in fear.

"Excuse me did I hear you correctly Beam," I said my voice carrying making him shake.

"She did it on purpose, I am covered in fuck I don't even know," he said as she let out a bell like laugh.

"Argh such a little girl, excuse me," she said and I let out a slight chuckle trying to hold it back.

I watched her take a seat at the small table, she is very round now. She is in pain I watched her rub her back and her face shows her discomfort.

I wanted so bad to go to her and help she puts on a brave face but I see the bags under her eyes and her too pale skin this pregnancy is taking its toll on her body. But she never cares what people say or how they stare at her, her head is held high like the queen she is.

She is devouring her sundae maybe I should get her another she seems to be enjoying it immensely. I heard the bell but I hardly paid attention but I saw an older couple walk in and the longing in Lily's eyes was undeniable, she wanted that.

She went right back to her sundae not paying any attention to anyone around her, she looks sad and lost in her own thoughts. She turned her back to me she looked like she was trying to get up. I had read that this happens in pregnancy, she is carrying two babies in front of her she would have back, knee, and hip pain. The babies would move her lungs up, she would have trouble breathing too.

She can't bend at the waist I have heard from a contact at school. Lash, Dice, Trace, Angelo, Chang and the prick Stronghold always hover over her. Helping her up and carrying her stuff, Dice is never more than five feet from her when he can be. The bastard needs to leave my mate alone and help his mate and my cousin Leah.

I shot up and went to her I feel the warmth spread over me at being near her. I place my right hand on the spot she was rubbing, warming my hand to sooth it. I grasped her arm with my left gently helping her up from her seat she weighed nothing for having twins. She made no move to stop me; she had to have known it was me from the touch.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"Welcome love," I whispered back. She walked out my hand still resting on her back as we walk to her Jeep; I want to stop her as she unlocks her door.

"Nice seeing you, but I have a friend to go meet. So I will have to cut this short," she said. I felt rage at her with anyone, but is she going to go see another man?

"Who?" I said with fury. She is mine nobody else's she needs to learn her place I need to stop being weak and give her a lesson the hard way.

"That isn't any of your business anymore Warlord, you have your nasty whore who ever I am with is not your business now. And you need to stop thinking it is I was willing to give you a family but you walked out on my love and offer, so goodbye," she said she is a real spitfire.

"I am sorry Lillian but at the battle I can't be weak and you make me weak. So you and those abominations will have to pay and I know I was wrong I knew that a long time ago but now it is too late to turn back," I snarled she is really pissing me off I want to just stab her until no one can identify her.

"We will see Warlord that scar on your face says it all I am more powerful than you by far," I wish I had a dagger with me. I grabbed her door as she tried to shut it I wanted to drag her out and choke her to death.

I hate this scar "I like it love, but I will see you soon. I know that you still love me," I smiled at her.

"I don't know Warlord, think what you like. But I don't have to love the men I have sex with now do I? I don't have to stop loving you to hate you with every fiber of my being now do I," she got the door from me and she slammed it pulling out. I roared and ran to my truck aiming to run her small ass off the road. I pulled out in to traffic nearly hitting a car. I followed her to some random house but she was already in it, the stupid bitch. I could wait for her I had nothing but time on my hands.

I really love her both parts do but they both want her dead both are jealous and possessive of her. She can turn us on with the sway of her hips, and piss us off with a single sentence or word. She brings out the best but she also brings out the worst in us. I am the most powerful super villain to walk this earth, I beat the Commander it was hard but I did it then she showed up to save her godfather she tore my ass to shreds. I was happy to see her until we had to fight I was unprepared but on the 30th I will be victorious and she will be mine if she wants her friends and Layla to leave with their lives intact. I have it all planned out now to set the plan in motion.

I look at my watch 9:00 she is walking out, but I can't see anyone with her. I will kill her for this; she is either fucking with me or fucking another man. A man could easily fall in love with her; I need her to love only me. She is fixing her green top and I let out a massive growl this woman is going to pay.

I followed the bitch she better be going home this women frustrates the fuck out of me. I let her know that I am behind her, that I know where she has been. I want her or do I want her dead it is all a jumbled thought I hardly know fake from real half the time.

If she was dead I would never be weak again, I made up my mind she would die with her children in five days no matter what. Then I would never feel weak or loved again never feel her soft lips and small body against mine. I stopped when she turned down the long drive way leading to the main gates. I watched her go through the gates I wanted one last goodbye kiss from her before I or one of my followers killed her, burning her body.

I drove off into the night, I would never sleep with anyone again she is still the only one for me. I drove home just wanting to relax and lay down for a bit I feel dizzy maybe I need to eat.

I open my front door stepping in I walked in the dark until I reach the kitchen light, I flick it on flooding everything with light. I grab some left over Paper lantern making my way to my room. I sit on my bed removing my boots and jeans. I toss them near the hamper then I toss my shirt next to the rest, I lay down and flicked through the T.v. and found Lillian's favorite movie. Dante's peak, I remember watching some of it before falling asleep together. With her laid across my chest waking up to a bitch calling, her waking up and the feeling of being inside her, she is tight as hell still which tells me she hasn't been with anyone but me.

I smile as I watch the movie and eat she wants me and only me Lash doesn't stand a chance in hell of getting into her panties. But other men may have a chance and how can we fix this mess.

**I know it is short but it is only a filler, 19 -25 are the best ones. But tell me what you like or want to see less of, so please review.**


	19. Got ya!

**Hello and good evening to all my readers who view my story. Here is a chapter for ya'll tonight. Revised edition for What Now?**

**Lillian's point of view.**

Again my bladder woke me up before my alarm could even attempt to wake me. I rolled out of bed and got my ass to the bathroom, before I have a problem. I use my powers to turn on the shower making it hot enough.

I got in starting to wake up a bit more as the hot water hit my skin making it warm, while rinsing off the sweat.

I got out of the warm shower and went through my morning routine, I toweled dried myself. Doing my hair and make-up before getting dressed for the day. I had on a green sundress that barley reached my mid-thigh, black sandals with a matching black sweater, which I put in my bag if I got chilly. I picked up my backpack and purse and made my way down the stairs.

"Good morning, remember you have an Ob/gyn appointment after school today," Jared said from the fridge. Then he was gone he had to get to work early for a meeting.

I finished eating, we got up and went to our cars and headed to jail, or school you choose.

I walked in to the hallway with my friends; I always seem to notice villains looking at me with watchful eyes. I walk with my head held high knowing they run like dogs to their master giving him details of my school life.

"I swear I hate being watched," I hissed as we walked and Leah whispered in my ear, before walking away as I protested to her retreating ass.

I walk into my first period class hoping this day would just end already, I was uppity today. With three days to the battle and being 27 weeks 4 days pregnant I was entitled to it. I have to do yoga with the girls then a workout with the group after my doctor's appt. Because I am just in a mood I have a few words I want to say to Warlord as he sits in prison, I even wrote them down so I wouldn't forget.

(Lyrics belong to all American rejects gives you hell)

"Now where is your world domination? And where's that plan, did it ever get you far? You never seemed so tense love; never seen you fall so hard Truth be told I miss you, truth be told I'm lying. When you see my face I hope it gives you hell, when you walk my way I hope it gives you hell. If you find a girl that worth a damn and treats you well. Then she's a fool you're just as well. Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself, where did it all go wrong? Now you'll never see what you've done to me, you can take back all your memories they're no good to me."

I laugh to myself lyrics to one of my favorite songs.

I was walking to lunch as I saw Dice coming with a very large smile, and his eyes scared me they filled with, lust, love and need. Students running to the next class, I was waiting for Dice to walk me a few villains standing across from me watching.

"Tell him, to fuck off and die tell him I hate him," I looked at them and they gave me dirty looks, no one would tell him I said that because he would kill the messenger.

"Honey, thanks for waiting for me, sorry I was running late, you're looking so hot today well you look hot every day," he said leaning over me making me back up a step his right hand braced on the locker behind me.

He whispered in my ear coming so close "I meant every word of it Lillian, you and Leah are tied with the most beautiful women I know. Let's give Warren something to be pissed at," he said his eyes meeting mine, as I stood I was confused. His fingers trailing over my cheek before tilting my head up to him as his lips came down on mine.

He pulled me close as our mouths moved together, before his tongue forced my mouth open. He deepened the kiss my hands on his chest as I kissed him back, running my tongue along his lower lip giving a slight bite making him groan in pleasure.

I pulled away red in the face as he wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me to class. I saw his hand adjust his pants a very noticeable bulge sticking out.

**Science Class**

I walked into Mr. Medulla's class not really paying attention to anything. I was thinking how pissed Warren would be, how Dice was a great kisser and Leah and him planned the kiss to piss off her cousin.

"Miss. Williams come with me," Mr. Medulla said I saw another teacher there in his place.

"Trace watch my stuff please," I said giving him a smile. He gladly took my stuff keeping it safe.

I walked with Mr. Medulla to his private office walking in behind him, hearing the door shut with a soft click.

"Sit child," he said while smiling. I sat and waited for him to say something my hands resting on my very round belly.

"After all of our hard work, my dear one, it is finished. I have tested it five times to be positive, it will have the desired effect, I ran out of his blood. He needs to be injected soon it will take maybe three days to take full effect, it will bring his powers down but he will still be above where he was. He will be the old Warren, he will have to get monthly injections to keep him sane basically," he paused to breathe.

"This first dose will bring him back form the dark abyss he has been in, this is a medical breakthrough and you helped mix and grow the rare plants, your step-sisters blood and the three chemicals only a hero can use. I am astonished and so proud of our achievement. But I must warn you when it takes effect in three days' time it will be very painful for him, I can't change that." he said giving me a look, but he knew I didn't care deep down about the pain.

I let out a high pitched girly squeal and rolled on my side then got up. I grabbed him into a bear hug he looked shocked but hugged me back, his embrace seemed so familiar but this was the first time I hugged him.

"Here you go, you get two shots at this, but inject him as soon as possible," Mr. Medulla said handing me back my green velvet bag, I opened it pulling out a silver case inside was two large needles with a clear light purple liquid I put it back closing the bag.

"You made this possible Miss. Williams you have worked alongside me. Not to mention the rare plants, blood from two people and your father funded this whole thing," Mr. Medulla smiled at me I thought for a few minutes and an idea struck me.

"Can you market this to help others?" I asked with curiosity.

"I can we can be set for life with the profit alone," he smirked at me.

"Make it happen," I said. I left him there I had to hurry and make this work. But he is now right next to me, walking with me back to class where I take my bag and sit bouncing in it like a child with a sugar rush.

The bell rings and we make our way to lunch, I am in a rush.

I walked into the lunch room scanning it for two people I need to go with me. They are already at the table waiting on the rest of the gang. Magenta and Sparrow walk with me to the table where I see Layla and Will gazing into each other's eyes love and adoration shining through he makes her so happy. He acts with me like a protective older brother now that I am pregnant. Lash left he needed to take a leak, I thanked him for laying down the 411 he merely smiled and walked off.

I tapped Freeze's shoulder, she turned and smiled "hey Lily" I tried to bend a little to whisper to her.

"Follow me and bring Dice only, it's super important," I said I turned and walked back out the room getting looks from my friends. But I could hear their footfalls right behind me as I walked, I walked to the court yard right near my Jeep so we couldn't be over heard.

"What's up Lily pad?" Dice asked his arm coming around my waist, his hand resting on my belly making the tins go wild.

"I love it when they do that," he smiled rubbing my round belly.

"Do what?" Jennifer asked looking at us.

"Whenever I touch honey's belly the twins go wild, but for no one else," he said proudly as she huffed stomping her small foot.

I pulled out the green velvet bag, then the silver case opening it for them to see, showing them the two full needles.

"Is that what I think it is," Freeze said her voice reaching a high pitch. I closed the case putting it safely back in the bag.

I smiled "it sure is," I said in a sweet tone.

Dice and Freeze thought we should leave now. I had gone into great detail about what had happened in Mr. Medulla's office, so we decide to do it now the sooner the better.

"Call Leah and Angelo give them some reason why we need to leave, don't tell them where and to whom just yet. Warlord has eyes and ears here at school," I said sliding in my Jeep they came in maybe two minutes later.

I pealed out and drove right off the school no one seeing us leave.

"How do we find him?" Dice asked unsure where his brother was.

"Let's try his mother he may have said something to her," Freeze said.

**15 minutes later Peace household**

To say Willow was shocked to see us on her door step during school hours would be putting it mildly.

"Willow I have to talk to you I can't go alone any more, your son has tried to kill me every time we cross paths, which isn't as often," I said to get her full attention.

She sat on the recliner and us three on the sofa, I tried not to think about Warren and I sleeping and making out on this very sofa.

"Willow do you have any idea where Warren is living now?" Dice asked her.

"All I know Dice my dear heart, is he has an apt in town, he told me that much when he left," she looked so sad.

I went into full detail about why we really showed up looking for Warren. Her face lighted up like a kid on Christmas morning. She wanted her only child, her baby boy back. I sat thinking, so he had an apt but where? I was missing something but what was it? Destiny said he didn't live far almost down the street from her. Now we had a clue where to start looking, I let Dice help me up.

We left fast and I drove to Destiny and Fate's house, and Dice looked lost in thought.

"The Meridian isn't far from here and its hella nice," Dice confirmed.

"We can't drive up in your Jeep he will spot it, when it comes to you Lily, he knew every time you and Lash talked or if any man came near you lets go rent a car," Freeze said.

**One hour later 2:00 PM**

I drove a 2001 mustang into The Meridian apartments.

"Yup not going to draw any unwanted looks now," I sneered.

"But the tint is so dark even he can't see in," Freeze smiled.

"Unless his Lillian senses start to tingle," Dice joked I just rolled my eyes at them laughing nervously.

We scanned the cars for his truck, or Harley, for a bit I was worried we were wrong and would have to try another.

Then I spotted him locking his door, I pulled into a parking space turning off the car. As we watched him turn and walk down his stairs he wouldn't be gone long. He had on basketball shorts and a hoodie with flip flops on, he needed smokes I just knew it. We had to get in fast and we didn't know if one of his whores was in there. I hoped one was so I could rip off her tits!

He drove off, once he was out of sight we hurried out I was enjoying this for some reason an almost giddy feeling was spreading through me. I put my index finger on the lock I heard it click, I opened the door and walked inside relocking it.

We found no one inside, but we found maybe over a hundred pictures of me, me and Warren, or varies other people. I had a wide eyed look as did Jennifer; Dice had a weird look on his holding me. I was nervous just being in his home he has gone out the window, in certain terms.

I walked into what I guessed was his room all my doctors reports on his desk and more pictures. I was very disturbed and creeped the fuck out at all the pictures.

"Does his apartment give ya'll a creeped out vibe. Like you would rather not be here," I said I rather not be here.

"Hell yes," and "More than you can imagine," was their response.

We have a plan so we only had to wait; I looked around walking into his messy bathroom. Oh my lord! I see a small photo of me in my bathing suit in his shower; I walked right back out not wanting to know why it was in there.

"Ya'll he has a picture of me in his shower, I don't want to know the reason, I am so disturbed at this. Do we have time for another plan," I said leaning into Dice his arms around me as Freeze looked at us.

"He has gone insane and is a stalker," Freeze whispered.

"We just need to make it fast before he catches on and try's to roast us alive," Dice said rubbing my lower back.

We waited for 20 minutes none of us sitting I was creeped out like them. We heard the door unlock they got into place I flipped them off for making me the bait. I would distract him while they came from behind shooting him up.

I stood in his room, I could hear him talking to himself out loud like he was two people, and I was worried again for his slipping sanity. I took a deep calming breath and walked out, swaying my hips drawling him in.

He was sitting at the table talking to himself shaking his head at times his dark brown hair falling in his face. And smoking if this is how he spends his day I am doing the right thing even if I have to be in his disturbing home.

"Hello Warren," I put false sweetness in my tone, I was scared at this point.

He looked shocked at seeing me in here I walked near to him judging if he would attack me.

"Lillian how did you find my apartment?" I asked but I heard happiness in his tone also.

"I have my ways," I said waving it off as nothing.

"It's not safe, ever, around me or don't you remember, "he said coming closer, I fought the urge to move back in fear.

"I will only take a few minutes of your time Warren. I just have a question I didn't think you would want your friends to deliver," I said giving him a sweet loving smile.

"Then ask love," I shook at the word 'love' he isn't my Warren anymore but he would be soon, but that is another story.

"Would it be okay if I still put your name as the twins father on their birth certificate when they arrive, they should know who their father is," I said looking at him with my puppy face which he has never turned down.

He looked at me but through me lost in thought "Yes," he said finally I gave him my best smile and nodded.

"Well this is our last goodbye Warren, after today we are enemies and we will have changed. I wish it never came to this but it has," I said with a sad look in my aqua eyes, my bottom lip pouting out.

"I know but do you remember the night we broke up, what I said to you when I held you on my lap. I meant every word, I still do," he said.

"This love will be the death of me, but at least I will die happily because I know you love me so," I whispered to him touching his stubbled cheek.

I pulled him into a hug his warm muscled arms coming around me; I looked up to see him coming closer as his mouth was fastening hungrily on mine. I let it happen, tangling my small hands in his smooth long hair, he ran his tongue over my bottom lip. I opened it slightly and he deepened the kiss pulling me closer to his body. He started to tremble I could tell he was going to lose it soon, I motioned for them to come out my eyes open. I nibbled on his bottom lip; he growled and started kissing me with such passion. I saw them coming I ran my nails over his erection through his basketball shorts, he groaned in my mouth with his tongue half way down my throat. I didn't enjoy this kiss being scared wouldn't allow me to.

I saw them inject him and push the plunger down, and removing the empty needle, this all took five seconds. I felt him tense up and he flung me backwards, I stopped myself in mid-air lowering myself to my feet touching the floor. I saw Dice standing protectively in front of Freeze.

"My brother and my ex whore how sweet, what did you put in me or take out. I will deal with you both," he growled at them fire in balls in his hands.

"They did what I told them Warlord," I smirked at him, wiping my lips.

"I needed more of your blood I won't let my twins turn out like their father, and I wanted that one last kiss goodbye and you didn't disappoint me there," I said walking over to Dice his arms around my waist the minute I came within reach.

Warlord lunged for me and Dice, Dice hit him in the middle of the chest sending him into his wall. Warlord rose and sent Dice into the front door Dice and the door went flying, the door coming off its hinges. I moved in front of Jennifer in a half crouch, and shoved her to the open door frame she moved through it.

"It's time to go now Lily," she called as I walked backwards I couldn't turn my back unless I wanted to be burned.

I made a move to the door but he was fast shooting a very hot inferno covering the door way, I couldn't walk or run through that.

I could hear Jennifer let a scream out and Dice getting up with a few cuss words rolling off his tongue.

"Honeybun are you okay?" Dice asked in a panic.

"I am Dice baby," I said and Warren was turning red at our words to each other.

"You have to pay now, and what shall your punishment be little one," he smiled rubbing his hands together.

"Well your apartment really freaks me the hell out so I won't be staying," I said in a non-caring tone.

"I love my decor it is beautiful," he shot a stream of fire at me. I almost fell over but I avoided the jet of fire.

"I want to punish you, you need to learn your place," he was losing it.

"Yeah you've lost it Warren, sadly I doubt what happened here will be the thing that pisses you off tonight," I smiled I heard Dice laugh a deep laugh.

I saw a way out I backed away nearing his porch, I hoped this worked.

"WarLord," I heard Beam, than a loud crash and Dice laughing again.

"I don't even want to know why you have a picture of me in your shower," I said, I gave a visible shake.

"I could show you what I do in there," he said he was to close and I didn't want to find out what he did or does.

I went onto his porch I raised my hand and the wood blasted out from behind me so I didn't have to climb over it. I looked and saw Freeze and Dice fight ten people and I lost it raising both my hands up bringing them back down and to the side. The ten villains flew to the left and right hitting cars and trees.

"Mmm so fucking powerful, it's such a turn on seeing you do that," I heard Warren as I turned back seeing him.

He was rushing to me his hand brushed my arm as I jumped. I used my power and hovered all the way down landing on the hells of my feet. I moved fast as he shot fire at me, I hurried to the car Freeze and Dice running with me. I saw Warren jump down he landed and rolled to his feet chasing us.

I slid into the driver's seat, I started pulling out when he almost took off the fucking door; I pealed out leaving skid marks I was going so fast. Seeing Beam talking to Warren than he was on the floor not moving, Dice should watch himself tonight.

**I put in my blue tooth and dialed Willow**

"Hi Willow, it's done and I made it out alive scared but alive I am going to my doctor's appointment so I will call you later, "I said hanging up.

"He looked pissed, what do ya'll think?" I asked.

"He indeed look pissed, and we heard every word he said and this was the right choice he is creeptastic," Freeze said.

"I know I am just glad we all made it out without charred skin," Dice said.

I have a little hope now, but Warren and I am another subject.

**Okay thanks for reading and reviewing it helps my mojo flowing when I get reviews.**


	20. Babies!

**Good evening sorry last chapter wasn't looked over by my beta. But here is chapter 20 for your viewing pleasure. I don't own anything related to Sky high so I am not making money from this.**

**January 29, 2001 /27 weeks and 7 days-Lillian's point of view.**

I stepped out of the shower drying myself, I looked in the mirror and I didn't like what I saw. I looked unnaturally pale with bags under my aqua eyes, I looked horrid. I sighed opening the door walking to my vanity table, I sat blow drying my wet hair. My curly hair was now dry and hanging lose around my shoulders. I put on a pair of jean shorts and green off the shoulder top, black jewelry and black vans with neon green socks, I left my room with my bags in hand heading downstairs.

"I am ready when you are," Jennifer said. I noticed her and Layla haven't really ate a thing. I wasn't hungry myself so I walked right back out. They followed right behind me and into the garage were our cars are parked.

Tomorrow was the battle and no matter what we are nervous, I am leading a group of teens against Warlord and his gang who are older than us and more experienced. Was I going to get my family killed?

I drove off in my Jeep heading to school I have hardly been out in two days; Warlord was holding a little grudge against me. I was getting grumpier by the minute or days really. I knew this would either end bad or good but it would end all the same.

I walked with my friends, the hallways pretty empty, we made it to school pretty early.

"Layla are you still sure about tomorrow, you think it best you go with us, I know you are more than prepared but you have to hurt them maybe even kill them," Jennifer and I said unsure.

"For the 10th time I will do what is necessary to protect my family," Layla was getting mad.

"Chill little flower," I said to my sister.

"So when will you start planning the wedding?" Layla asked Jennifer.

"Thursday morning," Jennifer smiled.

I laughed the day after our battle she would jump head first into wedding planning. At least she had a plan after all this was done; I would sit and wait for the twins to be born. Then I would dedicate my life to them, and work, men are not going to be a big part of my life.

"Hey girls," Will said kissing mine and Layla's foreheads.

"You're here early," Magenta said dragging Zach with her.

"No reason Mage," I said as we made our way to our lockers before the bell rang. I was becoming easily annoyed but I was controlling it well only Trace knew I was, he knew every emotion I was feeling.

"Do you want to go home and we can let off some steam," Dice said giving me a sly wink, causing me to blush.

"No just need to chill and stop over reacting," I said taking a deep breath my head resting on his shoulder.

"Just tell me and we are gone honey," Dice said smiling.

"Thanks Dice I will let you know right away," I said.

**After Science-Lunch**

I sat at our table with my friends when I heard some bitch calling my name. "Hey Williams," she called out her voice ringing through the room.

Layla and I turned around looking at the twit with dark blue hair. She was a senior and a villain. I saw her eyes on me the whole time, we had gym together.

"Warlords mate not the ginger," she said looking at me.

I was on my feet looking at her with narrowed eyes she disrespected my twin it was on.

"Excuse me," I snarled at her.

"Warlord said it's not too late to surrender, and rule by his side and be his queen. He can forgive you because you didn't want that bastard kissing you, and to you brother you dead," she said her dark blue hair moving as she talked her gang looking over at mine with wary eyes.

I narrowed my eyes to slits, feeling all the emotions I was bottling up today start to release. I walked towards her my hands at my sides in small little fists. The plants exploded from everywhere grabbing students and hanging them upside down. As I walked the metal started circling me or moving with me, I was going to knock her out the window.

The windows flew open vines encircling the tables pulling them away from me. Large metal pieces being crushed as I slowly walked with an earsplitting sound. Kids covering their ears from the loud sound my eyes focused on the girl in front of me.

I was maybe five feet from her; I raised my right hand to send her flying out the window. I was in shock at what happened next, I was kind of scared of myself. Bright neon green fire shot out of my hand and into her shoulder she did indeed go flying back a scream of pain on her lips.

"I think Warlord has the cream for the burn hope he gives you some," I sneered my hands still on fire but no pain bright green fire. I wanted it gone shaking my hands the fire vanished, I was staring at my small hands.

I turned around my face falling at what I had just done. I looked around every person was tied up in vines, metal lying everywhere or crushed. I looked at the vines and they released every one. My friends were by my side in seconds making sure I was okay not the girl I almost roasted alive.

"How did you do that honey?" Dice was the first to ask.

"Nurse now," Will lifted me and ran out 19 people right on his heels. I felt the cool air as he ran I knew Warren would know within the next hour.

"Oh dear what has happened?" Nurse Spex said having Will lay me down.

Dice explained what happened in the lunch room, when I let my power go off a little bit, then the plants, metal and fire I don't even have control of fire.

"Well my dear, I have seen this twice before. Your twins will be very powerful because you were able to tap into their power. I have seen it twice before once with your mother she was in distress and she flung a metal ball the size of a baseball. And you are able to control metal, than I saw it again with Lady Peace when she was pregnant with Warren she shot fire at his father a couple times and look at Warren now," Nurse Spex said.

"But I need to make a call to your mother and my husband," she said walking off and sitting at her desk.

"Yes dear, okay goodbye," Nurse Spex said hanging up.

She dialed another number "Hello Mrs. James, this is Nurse Spex," she said.

"Lillian will be leaving to go to my husband's office, she started shooting neon green fire at lunch he just wants to check her. I remember when you were pregnant, her twins will be very powerful," Nurse Spex said as we only heard one side of the conversation.

"I will tell her, thank you Sprite," Nurse Spex said hanging up.

"Okay young lady up, I need one of you to drive her she shouldn't be driving right now. Little bit, will most likely burn another if she gets mad. She will need to go to my husband's office," Nurse Spex said eyeing the group.

Every male friend offered to take me as they were very worried about me and my fire show at lunch.

"You Dice take her," Nurse Spex said I could hear Lash using some choice cuss words.

He picked me up even when I protested I knew how to walk but Dice was warm and safe.

**20 Minutes later**

We pulled into Dr. Spex's practice; I got out and started walking I groaned at being here again.

"Come on honey it isn't that bad," Dice said smiling. He slid his arm around me while my hand rested on my belly. We never gave it a second thought we looked like a couple his mate was one of my best friends.

He opened the door leading me through, Dr. Spex was waiting for me ushering me into a back room.

"This can be considered normal for a heroine who will have a powerful child," he tried to sooth me.

"I myself have seen four, your mother , Warren Peace's mother, Maelynn Stronghold and Bree Williams have been the four I have seen. And you're related to two of them, and one is the father of the twins I should have expected this to happen," He said with a worried look.

I tried to lie back hitting my head, I was in tears can this get any harder. Power can cause a great man to want more and they are Warrens babies he wants power they won't be safe.

"My wife got a look inside your belly, she didn't think she could tell you, the boy is much bigger than the little girl he is also longer he hovers over her protectively he almost looks to be holding her," Doc Spex said.

"I also don't think you will make it to 31 weeks, your body is too small and isn't tolerating the pregnancy," He said sadly.

I was in tears again it could get worse, Dice held me he looked ready to cry himself. We left the room I was still letting the tears fall. Dice's arm around me he traced small circles on my round belly as we walked out.

As we walked, I suddenly felt his stare he was here, my eyes shot up I had sunglasses on I scanned.

"He is here, he is watching us let's get to the jeep, I don't want to see him or him seeing me cry," I said as Dice pulled me closer to him.

He walked a little faster Dice was helping me along making sure I never fell. His arm firmly around me still tracing my belly with his thumb, the twins kicking where he touched.

"Ten o'clock," Dice said in an even voice.

I looked and he was there leaning against his truck his hair tied back. Faded black jeans with a red muscle shirt and sunglasses and his gloves on his boots a tad dirty. And I loathe to admit he looked fantastic his smile was easy going but I wouldn't trust him.

Crap, he was walking across the street, he was coming towards us. I moved faster wanting to avoid him, I wanted to go home and curl up in bed and cry until I went to sleep.

"Don't stop no matter what, if I stop you get into the Jeep okay," Dice said his tone dominate willing me to do his bidding and I felt the pull to listen. What the hell why do I feel a pull?

I felt Dice let go of my waist, I kept walking even when I noticed him stop. I wanted to go back but I waited by the jeep looking at them. Dice and Warlord stood toe to toe with each other, Dice at 6'5' and Warlord now at 6'8'.

"I want to see her, why she is crying? Move or I will move you, you can't take me in a fight brother. But I fucking owe you anyways, keep your fucking lips and hands off my mate," Warlord growled at Dice.

"Man just leave her alone, she has already had a bad day. But you never seem concerned about her or the babies. She will see you for the battle tomorrow until then back the fuck off brother. I can take you and I don't have to keep any part of my body off her," Dice snarled at Warlord.

"Enough!" I said from behind Dice.

"I want to go home now Dice baby, let's go," I reached out and he gladly took my hand.

"Lillian!" Warlord growled pissed his emotions over taking mine, he was angry I was acting this way with Dice. Hurt, love, lust, worry so much hate and anger flowing out of him.

"Good bye Warlord," I said walking hand in hand with Dice. Dice pulled me to his side as we felt the heat come closer to us.

"Answer me now you nasty whore, I hear you can play with fire now," Warren said grabbing me from behind making me cry out in pain, Dice sent Warren into the wall.

"She is still mine Dice," Warren said coming at Dice I was so fed up I raised my hands and a wall of green flame came in between Dice and Warren. I willed it to burn as hot as I could seeing deep purple and neon blue streaking through the fire burning hot. The cement was charring as was the wall, they both jumped back from the heat.

"See you at nine," I said looking at Warlord he was shocked his mouth hanging open as he gazed at the flames.

**James Estate**

Dice helped me to my room; I kicked off my shoes before crawling into bed in a ball. Crying, I felt Dice slide in behind me his arms around me slowly rocking me kissing me trying to comfort me. He was trying to help me by giving comfort as he kissed my neck I felt his light sucking. He let me cry never saying a word. I never remember falling asleep.

**6:00 pm**

I wake up to total darkness but I can hear Dice talking to Leah on my bed, his arms around me.

"She was so destroyed inside, I felt so helpless she is so special. I kissed her neck too rough through she will have a huge mark," Dice said in a tight tone.

"You did the right thing, she shouldn't be left alone she needs to know we will be here for her. And you big horn dog wait until she is ready for us," Leah said in a giggle. I was shocked she said what she did wait for us what is she talking about?

**10 minutes later**

Dice and Leah where talking about how Warlord would be at the battle.

"I am awake," I said. The lights came on I let out a loud hiss of displeasure at the brightness.

**6:30 James estate **

I sat on my lawn with my 19 best friends and 2 sisters.

I was doing the splits my body leaning forward my belly rubbing against the grass. My hands above my head stretching, I sat up folding my legs Indian style closing my eyes losing myself.

I looked at Cassie and Layla spar with each other; I still worried for my Layla. I couldn't help but want my sister to stay behind for her safety. But we need the numbers and she was good, but I worried and so was Will.

I hoped my emotions would be under control before tomorrow I didn't want to set the lake on fire.

"You have bottled them up for too long; they are a wreck right now tomorrow would be a wise time to release them. I feel so many emotions coming off you right now, I feel dizzy with the raw emotions pouring off you. But why do you feel abandoned?" Trace said.

"Trace Chang wants you man," Dice said coming to my rescue.

I lay in bed after a nice bubble bath I feel relaxed, dinner was a sad affair Layla, Jennifer and mom cried. I never had to tell them. Doctor Spex called her at work and filled her in for me, the first thing she did was pull me into a motherly hug. She kind of understood were I was coming from. But I was worried my little girl would have problems when she arrived, the baby boy I feared would to. But I could see and feel the bond pulsing between them.

The girl would always have someone to watch her back; her brother would protect her at all cost. And she would do the same for him I was scared and oddly proud. I remember how protective Warren was of Leah and myself, I could hope my baby boy took after his father when it came to that.

I slowly fall into a fitful sleep, tossing and turning all night long.

**Thanks for reading it wasn't looked over again but she will be back tomorrow. My beta is 15 year old girl I gave her two days off. So I am very sorry for any mistakes**


	21. Battle part 1!

**Hello I have a beta tonight, so is the first half of the battle. The first part is the hero names of my characters. This is the revised edition so yes there will still be mistakes.**

Will = Virtus and Zach = Neon

Chang = Shadow and Ethan= Chameleon

Trace= Emo and Angelo= Dark angel

Lash = Lash and Edward= Solar

Dice= Dice and Mitchell=Hawk

Lillian = Cyanide and Layla = Animala

Sparrow = Sparrow and Sam = Nitra

Magenta = Mage and Siren = Siren

Jennifer = Freeze and Cassie = Tempest

Leah = La Fay and Sue = Viper and Mitchell=Hawk

**Lillian's point of view**

I lie on my bed contemplating on if I really need to go to school today. I let out a huge yawn rolling out of my bed groaning as I walked into the bathroom.

I walked back out 35 minutes later; I sat starting the process of drying my wet hair. When I finished I did my make-up, just a little here and there then adding a touch of lip gloss, completing my look.

Music played alerting me to someone calling me, I answered when I saw that it was Sam.

"Hey Sam, what's up? "I asked and greeted her.

"Meet me at my daddy's office as soon as you can. Then can I get a ride to school with you?" she asked me.

"Let me get dressed and of course you can ride with me, see you soon," I said hanging up, slipping my cell into my purse.

I pulled on my black jeans, then my neon green maternity top it had two cherries and the words "Two times the sweetness". Black vans on my feet, bags in hand, than I was out of the door off to see Sam and her father. I drove through town to the mayor's office; I arrived and walked into the building. I was walking the halls going to his back office.

"Lily," Sam called out as I turned the corner.

I gave her a hug and she walked me into her father's office, which was nice and large. He was alerted I had stopped his office from being taken over his files stolen.

"Good morning Lillian, you're looking beautiful, if I was ten years younger, "The mayor, Mr. Zee, said and I blushed crimson. His perfect brown hair waved just right, hell fuck ten years younger he was hot now.

"Good morning Mr. Zee and thank you, and if only you were," I smiled and gave him a sly wink.

"So you and your friends are going to attempt to stop the super villain Warlord, our best couldn't stop him," Mr. Zee said eyeing me.

"It isn't an attempt, it will happen, it will end tonight," I looked him in the eye pouring out confidence and determination with every word.

"I believe if someone could stop him it would be you," Mr. Zee said proudly.

"So I filled out the correct papers today, you and your gang will have our permission to use lethal force, then at 3:00 the special cuffs will arrive," Mr. Zee said will confidence in me, and I worried he placed it wrong.

"I will be here to pick them up with Sam," I said. Sam and I left with smiles on our angelic faces, everything was falling into place.

**School 9:10 Am**

I was thrilled seeing my plans falling into place, and everything is in place for tonight. I was leaving my heart at home I had to face my demon tonight. The school seemed to buzz with energy knowing the battle is tonight, the school was divided, more heroes then villains. I was still trying to plan a back- up plan making sure everything worked out in my favor.

I took a seat at my desk not really paying attention to Mr. Medulla. I looked around the room at my friends and they had the same look on their faces. The villains, I assumed, we would see in battle had smug ass looks on their faces. You should never be without fear and should never be over confident in yourself.

"Smug aren't they," Will whispered.

"Yes they are, but that will change tonight," I said smiling at him.

"Perfect," he smiled back.

Gym was the only class we had together, as we all sat together on one side of the bleachers, the villains on the other. They were laughing and having fun while we watch and planned.

They look over we had faint smiles on our faces looking right at them while continuing our planning. Their laughter died right then.

"If you need Boom just give me a call little bit, you be safe tonight," Coach Boom said giving me a tight hug after class.

"Do ya'll think I have time for a nap before the battle," I said. As we walked to our lockers to exchange books and stand around and talk.

Will and Layla walked hand in hand with each other, we left the school knowing tomorrow we wouldn't be here. We would need rest to heal we knew we would be hurt in the battle.

"Are we meeting at the villa at 8:00 tonight? Dice asked.

"Yes we will, watch your backs in town or anywhere. Villains may try and hurt you before the battle, it's happened before," I said with a warning.

Sam and Trace got in my jeep before I slid in Jared had to extend the seat so I could fit with the huge baby bump. I drove through town to her father's office.

"You keep her safe for me ever since her mom died she is all I have left," Mr. Zee said.

"She will be coming home to you, I promise you Zander," I said giving him one last hug.

I had to have Trace carry the box out and put it in my trunk. I dropped them off at Sam's place to spend time together before that we stopped and put the cuffs in my sanctum for safe keeping.

**James Estate 6:00 pm **

Jared, Mom, Layla, Jennifer and I sat at our kitchen table having a nice family dinner.

"How was school today, ladies?" Jared asked taking a bite of steak.

"Same as always," I said not hungry, I was shaking I was scared now.

"Ditto," Layla said she played with her veggies, making a nice pile.

"Can't wait for it to be done," Jennifer said all us girls cracked a smile.

"I am going to Sparrows to study after dinner," I said not looking at them.

"Okay dear," mom said clearing the table.

I was so happy dinner was over I couldn't stand the happy conversation, it felt like forever before it actually ended.

**7:00 pm**

I look around my large room as I sat on my bed, I picked up Warrens picture looking at it, remembering every good and bad thing that has happened to us. I let the tears fall; I sighed and laid it on my bed. It will remain right here on my bed until everything is settled; I look into the full length mirror and smile fondly before I walk out, either to death or victory.

It wasn't Warren and I going in to battle, it was Warlord and Cyanide, love was left at home tonight. I had to bring my A game I know no less would do, Warlord would bring his.

I drove out of the gates just wanting to escape the welling emotions, I had to keep them bottled up there wasn't any time to be emotional tonight, venting had to wait. I don't know how much longer I can hold all these emotions in though.

I reached Willows house, it was my job to pick up Leah.

"Hello Willow, Leah you home?" I called out.

"In the kitchen dear," I heard Willow call back to me.

I walked in seeing them sitting at the table each looked ready to burst out in hysterics.

"Ya'll okay?" I asked.

"She knows where I am going," Leah said looking at me.

"Willow if you don't want Leah to go she doesn't have to," I said trying to sooth her.

"She needs to go you're stronger together, I just worry about you two" she said.

She smiled as I glanced at the clock, 7:38 Pm we need to leave, now.

"Leah we need to go now," I said standing up.

Lady Peace pulled us both close to her "Leah I love you and I'm so proud of you today," she gushed. Her eyes turned to me "Lillian thank you for everything, I love you like you are my own. I love my grandbabies so much already, both of you be safe tonight," Lady Peace sobbed.

**8:05 pm **

I watched as everyone suited up. Layla fussing over Will in a corner as Freeze putting Layla's hair in a braided bun. Freeze in her white and pale blue leather suit her white mask in place. Then my gazed fell on Magenta helping Zach fix his suit, her Magenta mask looking perfect, her black and magenta suit looked right on her. Lash, Dice, Angelo,Chang,Edwards and Traces suits had no sleeves so they could show off their muscles, I shook my head clearing my thoughts, I put on my black mask the shimmering green eye shadow already around my eyes. Adorning my full lips was the matching lipstick.

I wasn't putting on my cape I felt tonight it would be in my way, my round belly sticking out.

I was suited up and ready, sliding the five daggers into my right leg holster as I walked to the table where three more daggers with a bottle of red liquid were. I slowly opened the jar dipping the tips of the blades in, coating them with poison. I slid the three into my left leg holster before walking to Layla looking her over.

**8:30 pm **

"Cyanide we are ready," Virtus said as he walked towards me and Layla.

"Well my friends let's not keep Warlord waiting," I said handing them each two sets of cuffs which they hooked to their belts. We walked out through the secret tunnel leading in to the open field, I now owned with the villa. Animala caught up with me, she looked sad.

"I love you Lily, I just wanted to say I am pro-" I cut her off.

"Layla, flower, this isn't good bye, we will make it out alive so no good byes," I said grabbing her hand.

I was shocked, just over a year ago; I hated Freeze, and Leah warned me about Lash and Warren. Now we walk to take out my baby's father and his gang it was a surreal feeling.

"Step on the metal plate forms, and try not to fall off Neon," I said.

They stepped on them looking nervous; Virtus, Dark Angel, Tempest and I could fly on our own. I concentrated on the disk and when I flew into the night sky they did to, flying behind me. The sky looked beautiful tonight but now wasn't the time to appreciate the sight. I spotted the lake not too far off; we started to descend, five minutes later we set our feet on the ground. With Virtus on my right and Freeze on my left we emerged from the trees. I looked at the clear blue lake it looked so calm and peaceful tonight.

We waited a few minutes until we saw Warlord; I counted 25 villains as they walked out of the woods. All coming towards us slowly my family coming up close behind me we are together in this.

"He has five more," Virtus said with a tad bit of worry.

"Take some out fast, knock them out cuff them then move on fast, we don't have time to spare," I said to my friends.

Warlord walked until he was only 50 feet away from us, the battle line clearly drawn. He was in black leather with red slashes and a dark red mask, his red eyes looking fucking creepier.

"I find it ironic that this is where you want it to end," Warlord said.

"Seems very fitting, but let's get this over with Warlord. I have already have heard enough talking," I said with a poker face.

"I want you Dice, I have a score to settle with you for stealing my wife, putting your lips and hands all over her," Warlord said. I gave him a sharp look; he hasn't called me his wife since we dated in the good ole days.

"No! You will face me in combat I have a score to settle with you," I said with no emotions.

"If that is what you want, say your goodbyes," Warlord said.

I felt Dice's hand on my shoulder I turned to him as he placed his fore head on mine his strong arms around my waist. Leah was holding his hand and mine we have become close.

"I love you both more than my life, I would gladly die for either of my girls tonight. Be strong Cyanide and come back to us safe," Dice said kissing me on the lips Leah kissing my cheek.

"You ever kiss or hold my mate again you will have signed your death in blood brother," Warren hissed at Dice.

I reached over and touched Dice's cheek as I smile at all my family I nodded and they did as well. I turned back to Warlord with hate in my eyes he would pay tonight.

We sized each other up; my family has already been updated on Warlord and his follower's powers. I had determination set in my swirling aqua eyes, he looked reserved.

"Don't hold back my friends and family don't show them mercy because they will not show you any," I said. My friends spread out forming rank; they knew not to spread too thin. Warlord backed up a bit; I went ten feet in the air, following Warlord. I smiled sending Warlord spinning backward with a simple flick of my hand. I landed on the balls of my feet; I looked at him, waiting for him to make the first move.

Yes, he is still strong but not as strong as before. I thought to myself while picking myself up off the floor. I shook my hair as dirt was in it; I gave him a sinister smile.

"We can stop you know, you can rule the world with me," Warlord said in a deep husky voice. I knew that voice. I moved quickly dodging the flame at the last minute. I ran planting my right foot on the tree, bracing myself as I pushed off my left foot coming down onto his chest. Sending him skidding 20 feet away from me he held his chest as he tried to breathe.

He was up taking deep breaths he looked a tad pissed. He came at me with precision I moved barely missing his blows. I drew my dagger from the right thigh and he conjured his own. He was being sloppy he rushed forward and I grabbed his arm between his arm and shoulder flipping him over. I went down with him his arm between my legs I twisted his arm to the left with blunt force hearing a nasty snapping noise. He bellowed in pain flinging me back wards dirt all over my butt.

LAYLA'S POINT OF VIEW

"Come on little one fight," Speed said, he was trying to get to me.

He was moving too fast, I was scared, I took a deep breath I closed my eyes I heard him yell in pain. My eyes flew open I saw him being held by tree roots.

"Now I am sorry you can't fight, that you run away but you can stand and fight or you better run like hell. And they call me Animala," I said in a sweet voice.

"I have no problem with fighting a girl," Speed said.

I released him and he came forward and so did I, tonight I would prove to my wonderful sister I could help her anytime she needed me.

Speed avoided the first couple of hits then I caught him with the fourth he doubled over in pain. I grabbed the sides of his face bringing my right knee into his nose.

I saw blood pouring from his face; he stopped and wiped up his face before we danced around each other. I felt pain as he grabbed the back of my neck he kicked me hard in the stomach. I fell to the floor gasping for breath, I saw him as he came towards me, and at the last moment I swiped his legs from under him.

"Not too bad hippie," Speed said.

"Enough talking Speed, fight," I said as he laughed.

"Sorry Hun you are not anywhere near as bad ass as your sister," Speed said and I was unfazed because I knew it was the truth.

I ran at him flinging myself in the air my right foot slammed into the right side of his face, he flew back hard, his head cracking against the tree, a small amount of blood began running down his cheek. He would live and spend his time in prison again.

I walked to him fast bringing out the cuffs, when I wasn't expecting it he lunged up his thick fingers wrapping around my neck he was putting too much pressure. He kicked my stomach again as I fell to the floor. I couldn't breathe and I couldn't summon my powers until I could get some air. I let out a scream of panic and Speed smiled and laughed at me dying.

Than his weight was gone from my body I gasped for breath getting to my feet. Cyanide held Speed by the neck I watched as she tossed him to the ground. She looked at me with concern, I looked to Warlord he was tied to a tree he was trying to free himself. Cyanide ran back to her villain the best of them all she shouldn't have had to help me; I will prove to her I can do it.

Speed was up and running at me I tried to scream but my throat wouldn't allow it. Then he stops mid run I look as he tries to pull Cyanides dagger from his neck. Black veins start to show around his wound, she killed him with a poisoned dagger.

I ran to find another villain, I saw the one called Crystal fighting Virtus when he was already fighting Beam. I tackled her to the ground and she smiled.

**TRACE POINT OF VIEW**

I felt pain and pleasure coming from everywhere, I felt a stab of absolute fear and I turned to see Speed atop of Animala. I was rushing over when I heard her scream, and then rage I felt over whelming rage. I turned to the spot I felt it, I saw Cyanide kick Warlord in the chest she flipped in mid- air as she did so. A tree whipped out a thick branch wrapping around Warlords neck. Cyanide was lifting Speed off her sister and tossing him to the floor hard. She glanced at Animala knowing Speed signed his own death warrant by hurting Animala. Cyanide ran back to fight with Warlord when Speed ran at Animala Cyanide turned. She was fast she pulled a dagger from her left thigh and flicked it and it implead Speed's neck he was dead in five seconds.

I saw them nod at each other and run back to their battles, Cyanide to Warlord and Animala tackled Crystal.

I saw Magenta take down another large cat, I was amazed she was awesome in her panther form. She turned into her human-self cuffing the girl and running off to help someone.

I saw a man looking at me before he ran forward; he was angry and elated at the same time. I picked up on someone's pain; I looked at the man and focused all the pain I felt. He dropped to his knees, screaming in pain, I stopped.

"Had enough?" I said stooping the pain.

He tackled me to the ground and I slammed my head into his and he fell back.

He kicked, but I was blocking all his blows and kicks. I roundhouse kicked him he fell backwards shaking his head. I advanced on him as he ran at me again my elbow made contact with his face knocking him out. I cuffed him and ran to help Shadow who was fighting two, one female and one male.

**Cyanides point of view**

"Come on Warlord, I am tired and want to go home lets finish this just like we did our relationship, hard and fast," I sneered he turned red.

He landed a solid hit to the back of my head; I raised my hand flinging his ass to the edge of the lake. I got up rubbing my head, I was dizzy and I stumbled a bit.

I stood my ground as he advanced on me he had a lasso of fire. I had my dagger I pulled another from my thigh, I tried not to get distracted as I saw bright lights being flashed I knew it was solar. I must have looked preoccupied Warlord rushed me, I brought my knee up as I side stepped. My knee rammed into his stomach, I flipped over him punching him with a little metal power in his lower back.

He struggled to his feet and whipped his lasso at me making a loud snapping sound. "Sorry Warlord I am not into whips and chains," I smiled moving to his left, he snapped it at me again.

I moved and it hit a poor tree. I jumped grabbing a branch healing the tree. I walked along the branch Warlord didn't spot me as I hovered behind him. But he felt my presence and brought his elbow into my chest. I went feet back, I sat there for a minute breathing trying to get it under control; Warlord grabbed a hand full of my hair pulling me up. He was having some difficulties with his left arm that I apparently had broken.

I brought the heel of my hand into his nose braking it, blood poured out. He released my hair and I advanced on him, he paid no attention to the blood.

I heard a scream from the one person I didn't want to hear it from, I flung my arm back and Warlord sailed into a tree. I turned to the sound I saw that fucking bastard Speed on top of Animala, my sister. I kicked Warlord back into the tree using my power of nature to hold him as roots tied him up. I ran over pulling Speed off my sister I shoved his ass in to the ground with raw power. I glanced at Animala she was okay just bruising around her small neck. I went back to Warlord he needed to be finished I was tired, but I felt her fear and I turned to her.

I ran a little closer and I pulled a dagger from my left holster, the son of a bitch wouldn't leave here alive. I aimed and with a flick of my wrist I nailed Speed in the side of the neck. I watched him fumble to dislodge it, but the poison had already spread, he was dead within one minute. I saw Animala gasping for breath still she had tried to scream as Speed ran at her. I watched as she understood what I had just done.

She gave me a nod before running to help Virtus, who was fighting a male and female I turned back to Warlord, who I found tied up by the throat.

**I released him.**

"You killed Speed and Animal you're no better than a villainess," Warlord smirked at me. I showed no emotion at hearing this, but it did affect me. I was bruised, bloody and fucking tired I was pregnant fight a crazed lunatic.

"I never said I was better, but I know how to hide the evil," I smiled and so did he.

It was time to let every emotion go I need to release them off my conscience.

**Thanks for reading and please review**


	22. Battle part 2!

**Hello everyone here is the battle part two. I hoped chapter 21 was okay, I didn't get a review so I got worried. Blah, blah I don't own anything bit the new characters. Revised edition for What Now?**

**Dark Angel's point of view**

"Watch your back Freeze I need to go help Lash," I said not wanting to leave my girl.

"I can take care of myself honey bear," her smile was radiant. I smiled and ran to Lash the girl saw me before Lash could even turn.

"Oh someone new to play with," she cackled.

"I do love to play," I said mocking her voice.

"My name is Fallen and what's yours I like to know who I kill," I had no doubt she was telling the truth.

"Dark Angel and I owe you for sleeping with Warlord," I said. She was trying to move closer as she talked, I did as well.

"Did I hurt the little girl," she said in a baby voice.

"Doesn't matter now, you master is falling to her as we speak," I said with a smile, she looked over as did I seeing Lillian punching War Lord in the nuts blood running down his face.

She lunged at me I let her grab my shirt I knew her power, so I didn't care much.

From her back sprouted wings one black and one white, as she had me 200 feet in the air. I gave her a smile as she let go and I fell to what she thought was my doom.

I let my wings out, pure black, I soared higher laughing at her. She snarled like a wild animal, she still looked shocked.

"Surprise, now let's play" I said I cackled my teeth becoming razor sharp.

I let my talons out and she did as well as we came together swiping at each other. We flew higher and higher, I moved as she tried to kick my chest. I brought the heel of my hand into her chest she flew back gasping for breath.

I flew to my left as her talons barely missed my chest; I moved with speed and kicked her in the back. She went down in a spiral of black and white. I flew down she started to fly again landing a solid hit to my jaw, leaving blood trails. I snarled and made a jerking motion she moved right in to my reach, I slashed her side with my left hand her side was bleeding, claw marks exposing her tan skin.

She whimpered in pain but she advanced on me, I really didn't like to fight females. I needed to end this soon; she caught my leg I pulled back my fist slamming it in to her face. She was going down I raced after her. I wasn't going to let her be a puddle on the ground. I was able to grab her before she hit the ground. I put the cuffs on her and laid her next to another villain.

I looked over the battle, Animala was backing Virtus, and they were doing very well. I heard a cry and saw two men grabbing my Freeze by her legs and one had his arm around her slender neck. I flew over, my arm going around one of their throats I jerked it to the right hearing it snap, his body went limp, and I let his corpse hit the floor.

I snarled and the other one let Freeze go, she was on her feet and he was now frozen.

"Are you okay?" I asked her checking her body for blood.

"I am okay my honey bear," she said with a sweet voice patting my cheek.

I saw her looking at her sister's, I watched as she watched Cyanide and Warlord go at each other, It was never ending she was able to match him in hand to hand and strength but her power was far better, we could tell she wasn't letting her emotions flow she was building them up for the end.

We ran off to try and help our friends, we scanned the area finding who needed help most, I ran to help Chameleon and she runs to Nitra. I didn't want her to far from me but this wasn't the time to argue with her.

**Sparrow's point of view**

I could do this I know I could I could feel Note trying to break in to my mind. I pushed back every time he moved forward; this was a battle of the minds. I wasn't weak now I was locked in a battle of the mental nature. But my physical body was vulnerable while we dueled mentally.

I let everything go and I started drilling a hole in his physic wall. I only needed a small entrance to gain the upper hand. I could feel him using force to pound on my walls, go ahead the walls are only the first step. I concentrated I could feel his walls crack with my constant drilling.

I let him break down my first wall; I felt his happiness at breaking them down. Then I watched him walk into the castle of my mind. I made a small hole; I tried to sense if he felt my presence as I slipped through the small hole. Keeping my inner eye on his progress through my mind. He wouldn't reach his goal I found his memories he was an only child, a year ago his parents died in a plane crash. He is 22 and has a good job but he hates heroes. This is the man who feed Warlord the information to where the heroes businesses were located.

I walked back out I went into my castle watching him try to open doors. He was in for a nasty shock if he did open one, I smiled.

He walked to the ball room; I let him watch a memory of the day Warren ran right in to Lillian. He looked at it with curiosity; he hasn't met his mate yet.

"Hello there is there something you're looking for in here," I said.

He spun around looking at me standing calmly behind him.

"So you're Sparrow," Note said his tone in awe.

"I am," I said.

He turned around fully facing me in battle armor ready to fight; if I lose in here I will basically lose my mind. I made myself into a warrior like Mulan or Joan of arch. He smiled at me before bring his sword down on mine. I meet his thick blade with the blade of my katana sword. Shoving him back I leaped into the open air kicking him in his chest, his armor banging against his chest.

He moved to the right and so did I, I brought my Katana down but he caught me off guard and sliced my left thigh.

I staggered a bit but regained my footing as he moved to his left bring the blade of the sword to the side aiming for my stomach.

I bashed him in the face with the hilt of my sword denting his helmet. I watch him remove it tossing it to the floor be for he advanced on me. I saw the blade move and he moved in the opposite direction I fell to the floor to avoid having my head chopped off.

I hauled a ball of physic energy at him, leaving a small hole in his bronze armor. He snarled dropping his sword and making an energy ball of his own. I could feel his energy drain fast as he did this. He let it lose aiming right at me but I was prepared as it looked to hit me. I caught it in my hands and flung it at him he jumped to his right as it nearly hit his face.

I pulled a glowing pink dagger and ran at him as he was rising from the floor. I wrapped my arm around his chest plunging the dagger into his lower stomach.

"Pull out you can't win here, you will lose your mind," I said as I pulled myself out.

I blinked my eyes I was watching a raging fire off to my left, Cyanide on the floor and Warlord advancing on her. I ran to Note and Handcuffed him as his eyes blinked open.

"Why didn't you finish me off in there," Note called to me.

"I play fair, we don't kill unless forced. I am very sorry for what I am about to do," I said. I made him go to sleep I did think about kicking him in the face but I did it the humane way.

I started to run over when I saw Cyanide was up and Warlord was picking himself up off the floor. His left arm hanging limp at his side, I needed to find Tempest to put out the small fires, I scanned the area I saw her. I started running dodging and jumping over bodies or logs.

"Tempest the fires they need to be put out," I called out. I watched her gaze at them she was gone in a cyclone of wind.

**Tempest point of view**

"Tempest the fires they need to be put out," Sparrow called over the many voices.

I looked over the surrounding area seeing at least five small fires from Warlord. I called the wind creating a raging cyclone and was gone. I flew high calling on the rain I felt it cold and wet hitting the ground.

Smothering the hot flames only leaving dark smoke bellowing up into the dark night sky.

I made harsh winds rip through the lake clearing the foul smoke. I circled calling on my power bolts of lightning started cracking from the clear night sky.

I aimed for our enemies hitting the ground at their feet, I had to stop I concentrated on the wind harsh 60 miles per hour winds.

I saw three villains blown back from Sparrow and Siren.

I felt the heat before I felt the mind blowing pain, I saw Warlord laugh but Cyanide's face showed her horror. The last thing I remember is a pain like I have never felt before on my shoulder before I was falling through the sky.

**Lillian's point of view**

I blocked his elbow holding it away from my face; I kicked the back of his knee. He moved away throwing a fire dagger at me missing me by an inch. I smiled and he snarled at me we couldn't really get one up on each other, I twirled the daggers in my hands.

Warlord was breathing heavily and so was I, I felt like I was going to end up passing out.

"Fuck I need a nap," I said and he smiled at me. "You and me both, love," his deep huskie voice said.

I felt the iron inside his body I was going to call on it when I felt his hand on my shoulder, throwing me back. My side catching a small rock I had to bit my lip to stop my cry of pain.

I felt it start to rain the fires going out, which I was grateful for, I staggered to my feet.

I flicked my wrist getting angry at how long we had been at this, neon fire shot from my small hand and he jumped to the side at the last second. I willed the metal to slam him to the ground with force, I watch as Warlords body was slammed hard leaving a medium sized dent in the ground.

**A huge gust of wind was felt as the smoke cleared within seconds **

I gave a smile I watched as lighting started to hit the ground one almost hitting Warlord he shot a stream of fire into the air. I heard her scream and he laughed, I turned to see Tempest fall heading into the middle of the lake. I let out my own cry letting all my emotions go she would be dead if someone didn't catch her. I flung my hand out and the water rose from the lake, it rushed upward cradling her body.

I was shocked as hell and very pissed Warlord had to be stopped now. I wanted her safely on the ground and the water responded to my need's her body was now laying on the grass. I could feel so many eyes on me right now. I turned to Warlord with his death written on my angelic face.

"You tried to kill my friends," I snarled like a wild animal, he stepped back from my fury. Fire streaming toward him in huge balls, he moved and dodged every one. I was so done I was heartbroken and hurt; I raised my hand as he snapped his lasso at my chest and it hit me. The burn started at my shoulder going between my breasts over the top of my round belly ending at my hip. I let out a loud cry of pain falling to my knees crying and sweating badly.

I knew I had to move I had to get up he was coming, I braced myself getting up. I raised my hand in pain when a huge boulder smashed into his chest it was on fire, neon green fire. Leaving a large burn in very middle of his chest, I rocked.

I turned and saw La Fay cuffing someone she didn't send the boulder, I did see Animala and Freeze looking at me, their battles ended their eyes wide in awe as was everyone watching us.

I turned back to Warlord still on the ground; I swayed over in unbearable pain, he was on his feet as I approached his body.

"Those are powerful babies, like their parents," he cooed.

I kicked him into the tree; I willed the iron in his body to repeatedly slam his body into the tree.

I stopped my power was almost drained and I was in pain and bleeding.

I wasn't able to stop him as he rushed at me knocking me to the floor his body covering mine, his hands around my throat. I wrapped my legs around his waist pulling him off, his grip was slacking and he started to shake. I grabbed his suit jumping up flying very high into the night sky, taking his ass with me.

"This what you wanted War Lord, you wanted me to kill you well wish granted," I said dropping my mate, 200 feet from the air. But I misjudged he fell into the lake, I flew down standing on the lake seeing he wasn't coming back up. I swam down willing the water to bring his body to me, the next thing I know his body is in my arms. I wrapped my arm around his chest hauling his limp body above water, swimming for shore. As Animala and Freeze dragged Warren laying him on the sand, Dice grabbed me picking me right up laying me down.

"He isn't breathing," I heard Freeze let out a cry, everyone looked at me I killed him and I meant too.

"Move now," Layla said tilting his head back starting C.p.r on War Lord as everyone watched. "Will hit him in the chest after I give five breathes," Layla said as she started I saw Will hit him I hoped he didn't wake up.

"I killed him, and I hate him," I said I felt Dice rubbing my back; I was in so much pain I was ready to pass out.

We watched as Warren started coughing water pouring from his mouth, Layla pushed him on his side. He let out a bellow of pain he was shaking so hard letting out bellows of pain. Dice was over Warlord as I bent down resting on my knees away from everyone. His eyes fluttered open he let out another cry of pain he looked like he was having a seizure.

"What going on, is he possessed," Virtus said.

"The cure is finally kicking in," Lash said with sadness.

I felt bad but this didn't mean Warren and I would ever get back together he was doing hard time, I wanted him dead and I did try and kill him. We waited for nearly ten minutes before he stopped screaming in pain. He was now only giving slight trembles his body shaking on the floor.

We all watched as his eyes shot open, I gasped at his dark brown eyes looking at us all. His eyes landed on me a look of realization was on his face he couldn't stop himself but he knew all the stuff he did. He looked pained he tried to look away but he couldn't, I saw understanding in his eyes he didn't care I killed him or tried.

I pulled out my cell as Dice made sure his brother was okay.

"Virtus, Lash, Chang and Trace bring all the villains here to be escorted to the prison hospital," I ordered. They rushed off knowing we would be home soon, I looked at my cell, nearly midnight.

**I dialed her number**

"Hi mama Peace, your son is back and going to the prison I am bringing him in before I go to the hospital. There were some problems he needed C.p.r after I stopped his breathing, Layla restarted his heart odd I know I didn't think he had one anymore," I said she was taken back by my words as was a couple people that heard me.

I hung up I had another call to make

"Hello this is Cyanide prepare over 25 beds, I think more than two are dead, they are injured and will need fast medical attention. Yes I will be escorting them call the mayor to meet us there yes them too," I hung up.

"Don't move Warren your badly hurt, "I heard Animala whisper to him.

"I deserve far worse Hippie," I saw Layla smile.

"Dice baby put these on Warlord," I said not looking at either of them tossing them over my back.

"Princess we are ready," Lash said putting his arms around my waist lifting me to my feet.

"Let's go," I said.

I watched Virtus grab the rope connecting all the villains except Warren he flew 20 feet up.

"Dice help Warlord to his feet," I said. I watched Dice with gentle hands help his brother up.

I pulled a thick metal wire out, it flew from my hands wrapping around his waist. I raised my hands my emotions all let out, all the metal disk flew and they stepped on theirs.

"Warren step on the disk," Dice said in a kind voice.

Warlord did as he was told I had the wire connect to the disk fusing together so he wouldn't fall off.

I flew up meeting Virtus in the dark night it was a nice night out.

"You were awesome Cyanide you earned the right to lead us, you were willing to risk losing him," Virtus said.

"Thanks, I am in so much pain though," I showed him the very long burn; it was already blistering under the skin, it looked like something from a horror movie.

"You need to get to the hospital," He said he was worried.

"I will," I said as the disk flew to meet us my hand raised.

I felt peace at last I could enjoy life a little now; I flew to the prison we reached it by 12:35am. I braced myself as we set down, Virtus to my right with the group of villains with him. I walked with Warlord to my left my hand firmly on his cuffs behind his back. Angelo, Dice and Trace had dead bodies covered up.

I saw Lady Peace suited up, Sprite, Hurricane, the Commander, Jet Stream and Mr. Zee waiting for us at the gates all suited up. These are our villains we had to check them in before our parents could kill us.

I walked forward through the gates, I saw Lady Peace burst into tears, Jet Stream and Sprite had their arms around her. Tears in their eyes as well, we all looked like shit. Commander and Hurricanes eyes on my very large burn and my face.

"I need to check this group in," I stated to the guard and he opened the gates and allowed us to enter, we walked to a plain white room, medical equipment everywhere.

"Take off the cuffs they can't use their powers in here," I turned to see Doctor Spex.

"Lillian I knew it would be you, I will have you checked at the hospital. This burn is bad I am very worried it will hurt the twins," he said shaking his finger at me.

"War Lord's heart had to be restarted, I wasn't able to stop my sister from restarting it," I said and his eyes shot open, I was serious tonight was enough.

I nodded my head and my group took off the cuffs as a couple nurses put them in beds, 20 guards stood watching over them. I walked Warren to a bed and then released the cuffs; he slumped down onto the bed.

"Okay Mr. Peace, I believe the cure worked and Warlord is gone for good," Dr. Spex said standing right by me.

"Cure?" Warren said he looked at the doctor, Freeze and Dice standing next to me, Dice had his arms around my waist.

"Lillian and her two friends injected you with it three days ago," he said. I saw Warren look at me he thought we took his blood when instead I had Freeze pump him full of the cure.

"I am pleased to finally meet the twin's father," Dr. Spex shook Warrens hand and then went to work.

I walked to my mother and step father they had Layla and Freeze in hugs.

"Only three dead, I have to ask who killed them," Mr. Zee asked.

"I killed Speed because he almost killed my sister, the girl bleed to death while she was passed out, and the other man was trying to rape Freeze and Dark Angel, her fiancée, snapped his pathetic neck." I said with no emotions showing but inside was a different matter.

"Thank you for bringing her back safe," Mr. Zee said holding Sam. He nodded and told me we had the legal right to do so, he thanked me for bringing his baby back safe.

I stood off to the side not really sure what to do I was shaking and sweat was pouring off my body, pain was almost bringing me to my knees.

I heard the story told and I was the best fighter this and that, my power did this. Why did they think so highly of me? They did so awesome themselves. I watched multiple doctors rush around helping and giving sleeping medication to the patients.

My eyes wondered to Warren, I watched the doctor heal his broken arm. Then give him pain meds, I was happy to see Willow, Leah and Dice around his bed. I wished I could be there but I don't belong there anymore.

I was getting dizzy I tried to walk but I stumbled forward, catching myself on a table. As my head swam my vision blurred I was trying not to fall and hurt the babies.

"She needs to get to a hospital now," Jared said sweeping me up into his arms, his suit also had no sleeves.

I was going in and out of reality the pain was over whelming.

Dice ran out of the building Leah right on his heels I wanted to ask what the fuck they are doing. I saw Willow her face was covered in tears looking at me, her son was looking at my limp form with pain and self-loathing.

"Commander quick," I heard Jared call out.

"Lillian!" I heard my godfather say with fear, than I let the black mist take me.

I wasn't in any unnecessary pain; I tried to open my eyes I was blinded by bright light. I let out a snake like hiss then the light was off or at least dimmed down a lot.

"Thank god my baby is awake Jared get everyone and the doctor," I knew my mother's voice.

"Mom," I said. My throat hurt and I was super thirsty, I tried to move but I was sore.

"It's okay Lily pad, I am here you've been sleeping for three days you scared us all Lily," she was crying.

"Sorry, Layla is she okay are the twins okay," I was starting to panic.

"SSSHHH your sisters are both great and the twins are doing good," she soothed me.

"Was anyone hurt badly?" I asked fear that I cost one of my friends.

"Cassie was but she recovered and was released a day ago, everyone left a few hours ago to get some sleep," mom said in a matter of fact tone.

"I am so mad at you Lillian and I have never been more proud," my mom gushed.

"Warren's trial will start on February 13th and it is mandatory for you show," Mr. Medulla said as he walked in with Coach Boom.

"I knew you could do it, the way everyone tells it you ruled," Boom said with excitement.

"You showed me everything I know, Boom," I smiled at him.

I passed back out before everyone came back; I was still a bit tired.

**Thank you for reading this chap, now please review, I admit I like it when you review**


	23. The Trial!

**Hello everyone here is chapter 23, only two more to go until my week break then book three. So I don't own Sky high so sad if I did own it, it would have been epic! This is the revised edition of What Now?**

**Lillian's point of view**

I groaned as my alarm went off cutting my restless sleep off, I rolled and stood on my feet. The clock said 4:30 Am, I groaned I picked it up and smashed it again. I waddled with my round belly towards the bathroom having to relive myself. As the twins started playing who can kick mommy the hardest while she has to pee.

I turned on the shower removing my long shirt and panties. I looked in the mirror, a burn scar from the battle going from my shoulder to my hip along with all my other scars from other stuff. It could have been much worse the heat never seemed to bother the twins. I was dreading today, I knew the trial would be hard, and the judge talks to everyone in private then some in front of the heroes and heroines.

**5:00 am **

I walked out of my bathroom and made my way to my vanity table, taking a seat getting ready for the day ahead. I started drying my hair then when it was dry I pinned it up leaving a few stray curls around my face. A green metal butterfly was nested in the curls. I moved to my make-up and grabbed a shining lip gloss; I gave my eyes a smoky look brushing a little compact on before I was finished.

"Good morning," Jennifer said she never knocks as she just walks in my room.

"Shut it," I said back as I stood making my way to my bed to get dressed. I was so frustrated lately, not one even was mad at me for nearly killing Warren.

"How are you holding up, I can't imagine how hard this is going to be for you," Jennifer said I could tell she was trying to hide her emotions from me.

"I will be fine," I said with no emotions.

I let my towel drop reaching for my bra and panties, I noticed Jennifer staring at the newest scar. Her pale blue eyes shining with tears seeing me so scared, I was only 16.

"Stop," I said my tone holding a note of finality.

Her head snapped up "sorry, it just looks painful," she said.

"It doesn't hurt," I sighed this was getting old.

"Is Layla ready we need to be downstairs in five," I said.

"I will go make sure she is, you need to hurry," she said walking out of my room.

I sighed pulling on my black slacks, then a green lace maternity form fitting top. With a black cutout mock-layer cardigan, green ballet flats on my feet. I snatched up my cell and purse before walking out to our family car so we could make it to the court house.

**6:30 Court house**

We exited Jared's SUV; we waited for him as he parked the car. Then we preceded to the court house I felt sick. I stopped dead I have been so angry at Warren for so long but now. But it is different he is my Warren again and I still hate and feel anger at him. I looked lost I knew it; I stared at the court house and my family walking in.

I felt a hand grasp mine tight leading me forward then another hand pulling me forward.

"I know how you are feeling Lily, we are all here for you," Willow said to my left, I saw Leah on my right.

"Lillian honey, are you sure you can do this?" My mother asked.

"Yeah I am okay, just nervous," I said.

We walked through the court house making our way to the court room. I saw the gang waiting along with their parents. The Commander and Jet Stream waiting at the doors for us to arrive.

"Is everyone here Commander?" Jared asked.

"Yes Hurricane, everyone is now here," Commander replied.

I noticed everyone looking at me, I was shaking with emotion.

I saw Mr. Medulla and Warren's three doctors waiting as well. Layla and Jennifer grabbed my hands, my female friends backing us. Lady Peace was an emotional wreck, Mom and Jet Stream hand her hands grasped tightly, whispering in her ear. Medulla came over hugging me showing his support and his hug was familiar even though this is the second time he has hugged me.

The doors swung open a large man, who I guessed was the Balfe, walked out and escorted our group in. Only one reporter was allowed in and she looked so familiar, then suddenly it hit me where I knew her from.

She had pale blonde hair and pale eyes that were two different colors.

"Hello how are Fate and Destiny?" I asked her making sure I was right.

She gave me a smile "They are well and on their way home, they have spoken fondly of you," she said before we had to go into the court room.

I hesitated and took a deep breath then walked in my head held high. My sisters flanking me, Layla was very pissed at Will and he looked sad, I would find out later what was going on with them. I sat to Willow's left and Layla to my left, to Willows right was Leah, then Dice, Freeze and Angelo then the bench was full.

"Layla flower, please understand," Will whispered.

"Don't talk to me until you can look passed your stupid pride, I don't want a boyfriend who wouldn't do the right thing because he has too much pride," she hissed at him.

"What is going on you two, ya'll never fight?" I asked turning my head at them.

"Nothing Lily pad, this is between me and Stronghold," she faced the front.

I heard Will sigh, I gave him a look and he returned it with a sad look, I was confused now.

I was shocked when the seats lowered going into a secret court room for heroes and villains. The judge was already in his place he smiled at Willow and she blushed, I raised an eyebrow.

The room was dead silent then the judge cleared his throat and spoke to the room full of people.

"Good morning everyone I want to say a few words before Warlord is brought out, I know he dislike's the name but he knows it will be said," The judge said looking at us all.

"I commend our young heroes/ heroines for saving our town; your real identities are safe here, our reporter is a heroine herself. She never has let a name slip passed her pen," The Judge said looking us all over.

"I have already spoken to Warlord, Jet Stream, Commander, Sprite, Hurricane, and Lady Peace earlier this morning. I may still call you up but I have your statement which will speed up this trial," The judge said.

"This isn't like a regular trial, so bear with us young ones. Let's get this show on the road," The judge said smiling like a mad man.

He gave a sharp nod and The Commander stood walking to the left, right next to us the door was nearly four feet away.

He kissed my forehead as he passed me "Be strong my Lily Pad," he whispered before leaving through the door.

"Okay we are bring him in, I want to hear silence, any rudeness and you will be asked to leave," the judge said making sure we all understood his demand.

I braced myself, next to me Willow straightened up, she put on a brave face for her son. The room was dead silent again as we waited for the Commander to bring in Warlord, to me he was Warren.

The door reopened, The Commander was leading a cuffed Warren through the door; he was gentle, not holding anything against Warren. Warren looked okay, his long hair clean and brushed he walked with his dark brown eyes down cast. He didn't raise his head even when he sat in his booth. I watched the Commander sit right behind me.

"Okay we are here today to hear the case against Warlord also known as Warren Mitchell Peace," the judge declared.

"This trial should only last two days, two and a half hours each day." the judge said.

"Good morning Mr. Peace I hope your well this morning," The judge said.

"Morning," I heard Warren say in his deep husky voice.

"Do you know why you're here?" the judge asked kindly.

"Yes," was all Warren said.

"About what we talked about earlier right," The judge said and Warren gave a nod not giving a verbal answer.

"I will start calling certain people up to be asked questions or they will tell their story, you may be called twice," the judge said I sighed crossing my fingers I wouldn't get called at all.

The judge picked up a sheet of paper looking it over for a few minutes then he spoke.

"Mr. Medulla please come up," The judge called out.

I watched Mr. Medulla take the stand; he had a smile on his face as if he was in heaven.

"Okay Mr. Medulla tell us your story, and it is an honor to have you here, the world's only super genius here in my court room," the judge said. I smiled, Mr. Medulla's story would go far with this judge he was enamored with Mr. Medulla.

"Thank you for your kind words, it started when Lillian Williams, my brightest student, in her freshman year came to me," Mr. Medulla said.

"Why did she come to you?" The judge asked.

"Hello genius here, she was becoming very worried for her mate. His prescribed medication stopped having an effect on him; she wanted my help creating a cure so to speak." Mr. Medulla said.

"She already had a rough outline when she asked me, her now step-sister Jennifer James was a good friend of Mr. Peace's before Lillian started dating Mr. Peace. Jennifer's duel power was able to suppress Mr. Peace's disorder. So she gave her blood the next step was growing rare deadly plants, and a few chemicals I won't name. While Lillian and Warlord tried to kill each other she enlisted a friend to get his blood, only two vials." Mr. Medulla said taking a breath.

"After months of testing we found the cure, I wish we had found it sooner," he finished his tone melancholy.

"So it was Miss. William's idea and plan you just helped and created it?" The judge asked.

"She was persistent, even after Warlord emerged and Warren was gone she continued. She stayed after school to help with the brewing, she was pregnant with twins, school, her home life, and Warlord trying to kill her and her twins, she forged on never giving up hope. And we created it together she is a genius," Mr. Medulla said looking right at Warren as he spoke.

"Mr. Medulla if the cure was discovered earlier in your professional opinion, how would that have changed things?" The judge asked.

"Many things would have changed, his disease spread at an alarming rate, he had no control he was helpless. If we had found it sooner there wouldn't have been a Warlord maybe a hero named War. The dark disease created him and without the knowledge to cure him the darkness grew inside of him. And when he turned he wanted power to never feel weak again," Mr. Medulla said.

**The judge turned to Warren looking confused.**

"You weak I can't see it, I wish I looked like you. You're a very strong young man, how could you feel weak. I have read over the statement's from your teachers, you're smart, powerful, jealous, don't really like people, broody and you scared the school," The judge said.

I didn't think he was going to answer the judge for a few minutes. I watched him steel himself looking at the judge, and then he answered.

"I couldn't stop him; I failed her I failed to keep her safe like I promised her. I broke every promise I ever made to her, she nearly died and I wasn't even there, I was in New Orleans. She asked me to stay she felt something would go wrong, I called her selfish. When I should have been there watching her, she is so selfless she gave her life to save another, so her sister didn't feel like dying when her mate was killed. She walked to her own death and Burgundy picked that time because I wasn't there to protect her. I watched her after, she struggled to walk to sleep her body was wracked with uncontrollable shaking her mother having to inject her own daughter," Warren said with mixed emotions his voice cracked. I saw my female friends crying, as well as Jet Stream, Sprite (mom) and Lady Peace.

"I saw the change happening then as well, you promised yourself you would never be weak again and protect her at all cost," Mr. Medulla said.

"Yes, I never thought that when my power's got magnified I would be the one to hurt her," Warren said his head down again.

Warren never looked my way, I was crying and I wanted him to look at me. I never knew he saw me do that after I left the hospital, he never said anything. I felt Layla and Willow put their arms around me.

"Mr. Medulla thank you very much. You may step down and take a seat," The judge said.

**45 minutes later **

We heard long story's about Warren and the medication, they all agreed with Mr. Medulla. I was so tired and hungry but I refused to move to do anything as they droned on and on.

"We will have a ten minute recess for anyone who needs to use the bathroom." The judge said.

People rose and filed out through a door on the right.

"Layla let's talk please," Will said in a pleading tone.

"I have nothing to say to you, until you grow up Will Stronghold," She flipped her long ginger hair turning away from him.

Lady Peace, Leah, Layla, Dice, Freeze, Angelo and I stayed behind.

"Don't you need to use the bathroom or anything?" the judge asked us all.

"We are okay Bruce we don't want to leave Warren here alone," Willow smiled at the judge or Bruce.

"Well introduce me to the group Willow," he said giving a large smile.

"This is my niece Leah or La Fay, this is her mate Dice he is Warren's best friend since diapers. This is Jennifer or Freeze she is also a friend of Warrens, her fiancé Angelo or Dark Angel he is a friend of Warrens as well. This young lady is Layla Williams or Animala she is the twin of Warrens mate. And this little thing next to me is my future daughter in law, maybe I hope, she is Warrens mate Lillian or Cyanide. She was the one to fight Warlord at 28 weeks pregnant with twins, she took him down and brought him to prison," Willow said.

"Not going to happen Willow," I said and she gave me a sad look.

"It's my pleasure to meet you young ones," the judge said.

"I shouldn't do this but you may speak with him until the recess is over, " the judge said winking at Willow, wasn't Barron her mate what a mother would do for her son.

"Hello my angel," Willow said to her angel.

"Hello mom," he looked at her.

"I am so sorry mom, for everything," he said his voice was soft.

"No this isn't your fault I love you I won't lose you again," she declared.

"Hey brother I wish this wasn't happening, I am taking good care of Lillian while you're not here," Dice said he looked at me winking making me blush.

"I appreciated it brother, I wish it wasn't like this I wish I made better choices. Stop flirting with her I am right here, stop kissing her touching her," Warren said his eyes on Dice.

"Hey little Leah," Warren said to his little cousin.

"Hey War, I miss you," she cried.

"I miss you too Leah," Warren said his eyes soft seeing her crying for him.

"Hey hippie, fighting with Stronghold, I like it," Warren said I heard Layla laugh hard.

"I am glad your back Hothead, you look like a beast tone it down," she said still giggling.

I felt his eyes land on mine, this time I was the one who didn't look I avoided his eye contact.

"Lillian love," his voice was soft full of love it's been too long since I have heard it.

"My love, please just look at me," He pleaded with me.

I didn't look or answer I looked at Willow she understood she had been in my place long ago. I stood, Dice wrapped his arm around me as I passed and Layla a step behind me as I walked out we still had five minutes left.

Recess was over and we all walked in Will still trying and Layla slapped him telling him to leave her alone. I sat next to Willow, Magenta and the girls ran to get the spots behind us. Leaving the boys on the other side of the room away from us. Dice helped me sit I was so big now my back was killing me.

"Sorry I walked out," I said to Willow.

"It's okay you don't need to explain, after everything I wouldn't blame you if you didn't give him leniency, or if you ever looked at him again," Willow said but I knew she wanted me to love him and be his wife.

"I just don't know anymore because now I will raise the twins on my own, finish school go to college without him. I will have to settle with someone because I may never see him again. This is his fault that our kids won't know their father," I was crying as she wrapped me in her arms.

"I told him I already knew how you felt, I crushed him when I said he pushed you into finding someone since he won't be around that you wouldn't wait or have a prison relationship," Willow soothed me, my mom had left for work Jared stayed in her place.

"Alright I would like for Lillian Williams to come up," the judge said.

I tried to get up but only managed to frustrate myself; I tried again my face scrunching up. Dice was in front of me in a second his hand gripping mine as he helped me to a standing position. I waddled with my large round belly, I took a little longer but I reached the booth, I took my seat breathing heavy. I could feel his eyes following me as I walked to the booth taking in my roundness.

"And how are you Lillian?" the judge asked.

"Lovely, can't you tell," I said sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"I want to ask you a few questions today," he said smiling.

"Was Warren ever abusive during your relationship?" he asked.

"Whatever went on in our relationship is not on trial today and is no one's business," I hissed giving the judge a look of pure loathing,

"After you broke up as a couple was Warren abusive and did he try multiple times to kill you," the judge asked.

"No Warren died the night he left my room, the night we broke up, the night he didn't chose me. He died in my book," I said the last part in a hiss.

"You sweetheart need to really answer the question, no beating around the bush please," the judge said in a stern voice I heard Warren growl the judge looked at him.

"Warren are you okay?" The judge asked him.

"Don't talk to her like a child and don't disrespect her again," Warren hissed out.

"I am sorry I meant no disrespect to your mate," Bruce said giving in to Warren.

"Then ask the right question if you want an answer, I am being honest or are your powers failing," I smirked at him.

He looked flabbergasted "Well played, I can see why men fight over you, not to many heroes or heroines know my power you are a smart little spitfire," the judge said in awe.

"Did Warlord ever hit you?" the judge asked.

"Yes" I said.

"Did Warlord try and kill you and your babies?" the judge asked.

"Yes," I said again.

"Then why did you continue to help cure him?" the judge asked.

"What would you do? I loved him more than myself I wanted him back and to do that I had to go on. I knew what I had to do and the sacrifice I had to make to ensure he was Warren and not Warlord. I knew he was a good man deep down and that his mother didn't deserve to lose her only child," I said.

"Do you still love him?" the judge asked.

"That's not on trial here and that isn't anyone's business," I snapped out.

Again I could feel his eyes on me; I looked at Layla and smiled.

"In battle did you plan on killing him? It is in the record you in fact did kill him, your twin restarted his heart keeping him alive," The judge asked.

"If I couldn't arrest him and bring him in then yes I would have taken his life. To ensure a safe world for my twins, half of me would have died with him but I still would have taken his life easily," I said.

"Do you believe he needs to pay for his crimes?" he asked.

"Everyone does, so yes he needs to," I said not showing any emotions to anyone.

"Thank you dear you have been very helpful," He said.

He excused me Dice hurried and helped me up walking me back to my seat.

The judge was talking and I was dozing in and out of complete consciousness. My head resting on Lady Peace's shoulder, as I dozed I could feel Warren watching me.

"This morning Warlord had admitted his crimes, I doubt all but the ones we know about, he will take whatever punishment I see fit to give him," The judge said.

He let us go for the day I would find out Warren's fate tomorrow I was so lost.

**Thank you for reviewing and reading this story, bye.**


	24. The Trial 2!

**Here is the second half of the trial, then after this the last chapter will be posted tomorrow. Then a week break then I will start posting Life After! Which is going to be the third book in the series?**

**9:30 am-Lillian's point of view.**

**February 14th 2001, 29 weeks and 6 days.**

I walked in to the court house better then yesterday, other than severe pain in my lower back. I walked with my sister's since our parents arrived much earlier for questioning.

We waited in front of the same courtroom doors as yesterday; I saw a man and women the women looked like an older version of Amp. She stared at me with dislike, I shrugged it off she just lost her little girl.

But after a while I was annoyed "Do you have a problem miss," I said.

"You'll rot in hell for having his demon spawn," she sneered at me, Layla and Jennifer gasped.

My other friends looked pissed making a move to her, but I held up my hand and they stopped in place.

"Really well then my sister will keep me cooled down, I will say hi to Amp while I am there I am sure she is saving me a table," I said not letting her get to me.

"I can only hope they die, they don't deserve to live. My daughter is not in hell you heathen," she went on.

"Shut your trap bitch, or I'll shut it for you," Freeze took a step forward.

"Oh yes I heard about you from Amp, your Warren Peace's whore he used until he was done then tossed away," the women laughed, Jennifer looked hurt.

"Well it concerns me, my sister was never my mate's whore the term is girlfriend. Now your Amp was Warren's little whore so let's get it right," I said venom.

She came towards me and raised her hand; I grabbed it before it hit me. Bringing my right fist right into her face twice, as she staggered back into her husband.

"Don't think you can insult my family or my babies, I will slit your throat. If you thought Warlord was bad understand this I took my mate down I made him stop breathing, and my father is Lord Chaos," I snarled.

"You're a demon your father is the Lucifer," she said backing up bruised face and all.

"What's going on here," The Commander said.

"She said I am a demon, and my babies are demon spawn that they should die," I said with my pout face and fake tears.

"Let's go you have no right to talk like that to her, she is my goddaughter and wonderful women. You can wait in another room until court begins I will let the judge know," I watched as the Commander escorted them away.

"Stupid people how they can think that of innocent babies," Sparrow said.

"Because they will have a hard time looking passed who their father is, but now also who their two grandfathers are," Magenta said.

I sighed out loud I never thought of that people would be so judgmental of them.

"Maybe when I am 18, I should leave Maxville so no one will know about that," I said.

"No you're not leaving, people need to grow up and act like adults," Layla yelled.

"It will be my choice Layla," I said sadly I hated upsetting her.

The courtroom doors swung open like yesterday we filed in and took our seats, Lady Peace already in place as well as Hurricane (Jared).

The Commander and Jet Stream sat in the front but on the right side next to Jared. I watched the judge sit in his chair with a big smile, I wanted to slap him.

I felt a pain in my lower stomach; I blinked and held the wooden seat tight until it passed.

"Hello and good morning, I hope ya'll have slept well. And a very Happy Valentines to everyone," he said with too much happiness.

"I forgot this yesterday, so please stand as Warlord is escorted out," he laughed at his mistake again I wanted to slap him.

I stood with Dice's help, straightening my green shirt that said "Love" then on my belly a red heart made with tiny baby feet. Layla and Willow grabbed my hands giving me support.

We watched Warren walk out alone no one was escorting him; he had a red tang top on his muscles very evident. I was nearly drooling he was the sexiest man I had ever seen. He walked to his spot and sat looking over at the group I could see his hatred for Lash and Will as his gaze landed on them. Even the way he looked at Dice was very nice; I guess he was still mad about the kiss.

"Today I have already spoken to your parents; I don't mind telling you that most think highly of you. Except Hurricane he didn't want you're near his two daughters," the judge said.

I narrowed my eyes feeling my power as I gave Jared a death glare, his eyes looked scared.

"It's okay dear," Lady Peace said I looked away from Jared.

"Oh please sit," he chuckled mother fucker this man made me mad, my back was killing me.

I felt another pain as I sat my lower abdomen, , my eyes watered my hand on my belly. Shit that hurt!

"Now I heard of the confrontation outside the upper court room, Lillian please explain your side?" he asked me.

"I ignored her rudeness about me burning in hell for having Warlord's demon spawn. But when she said that the twin's didn't deserve to live, my step-sister told her to shut her mouth or she would shut it for her. Then she called my step-sister Warrens whore," I said my eyes flashing.

"I had heard enough I told her it was my concern and I told her that her daughter was Warrens whore while she severed under him, if you know what I mean. Then she tried to hit me, I stopped her then I hit her twice. She knows who my father is and feared I was a demon because my father Lord Chaos is the Lucifer," I finished.

"I see, so you didn't hit her first or try to," the judge said.

"No I didn't, "I replied.

"Let's hear from Nina Marco, so she can leave quickly," the judge said.

I watched her come from a side door, Warrens eyes burned and his chest was rumbling with a growl. She held her head up high I wanted to hit her to, she had a bruise on her cheek and eye.

"Mrs. Marco you're an adult taking to a younger person. Her twins have done nothing to deserve your ire; she ignored you until you pushed her to hard. You will be asked to leave if you can't behave yourself," the judge said.

"Mrs. Marco I am deeply sorry for the lost you have suffered," the judge said.

"Thank you," she said with a few tears, for her daughter.

"I understand your need to be here today, what you like to say to the court," the judge said.

"She is part of the court, but she is his mate," she snapped.

"She almost lost her life and that of her twins bring his rain down, she brought him in she fought him. As our rule states she will be a factor in his punishment she is a part of this court." the judge said with anger.

"My daughter didn't deserve her fate she was better than that. She was sweet and caring he took her life for a reason we don't know. She didn't deserve it," she said.

"She has a point what was the reason," Willow whispered.

I whispered in her ear, I felt Warren's eyes on me as his mother stared at him. I whispered to Willow what had happened that day. I saw the tears run down her face as she understood why Amp was killed.

"Oh god Lillian I am sorry," she whispered holding her chest; I hoped she didn't have a heart attack.

"I want his life for taking hers he deserves to rot in hell," she said.

"Mrs. Marco he will not get the death penalty," the judge said.

"He needs to die along with his evil whore and their demon spawn they will be worse than Warlord," she wailed like an insane bitch who wanted to be put six feet under.

"Say one more foul word about my daughter or my grandchildren I will switch side's myself and hunt you down and kill you," Jared jumped up bellowing at Mrs. Marco.

The court room erupted at that moment everyone yelling at her or the judge for not stopping her, her husband tried to fight Jared before the Commander stopped him. I sat and watched I was getting a headache from all the yelling. Magenta had Nina Marco in a head lock as Jet Stream was trying to pull her off.

I let out a very loud whistle and it got real quite I gave everyone a nasty look.

"I have a headache so shut the fuck up please!" I yelled trying to deal with the massive pain in my lower back and belly.

"Everyone sit," the judge said, I watched everyone take a seat.

"Mrs. Marco please leave," the judge said and she up and left the room with her husband following her.

The judge looked at his sheet of paper looking for the next to take the stand either for or against Warlord.

"Layla please come and take the stand," he said I let a hiss my eyes flashing I felt Dice's hand on my shoulder massaging it.

I looked shocked I saw it on a lot of faces, why was she being called up to speak?

I got to my feet upset she was called I felt another tightening in my lower belly; I braced myself on the seat again as Layla walked to the stand.

She gave me a warm smile as she took the stand she sat and waited until the judge talked to her.

"Thank you Layla so you know Warren and Warlord?" The judge asked her.

"I do," she said simply.

"How was Warren towards your sister during their relationship?" he asked of her the bastard.

"Lillian was the center of his world he made mistakes hanging with our now step-sister when he should have been with Lily. They had problems Warren was very possessive and jealous, and he didn't hide it but Lillian always said that's how she fell in love with him and you don't try and change them," Layla said.

"Lillian and Jennifer didn't get along because of Warren?" the judge went on asking.

"I was jealous because I loved Warren when Warren wanted Lillian; he left me for her his mate. Because of that I found my mate in Angelo," Jennifer said from her seat.

"Thank you Jennifer," the judge said.

"What changed with Warren becoming Warlord?" he asked.

" I know Lillian spent all her free time with Sparrow looking things up, Lillian and Warren started drifting apart as his moods looked like a ping pong match. She held on to him hoping he wouldn't change. But he kept his downwards spiral he stopped hanging with his friends and Lily in favor of his new gang," Layla paused.

"Then he would get better with Lillian he really fought to stay for her, but he didn't stand a chance then Lily found out she was pregnant and didn't tell him. But she told him she knew about him being Warlord and she wanted him to stop and have a family with her and he told her he loved her, but he didn't chose her," she said with her own tears.

"What happened next my dear, "He asked he was getting up in my love life?

"They broke up and Lily became emotionless she was in so much pain but she pushed it down. He came up to us the next day screaming at us about where she was at, he called her a whore, I think he heard us we talked about Lily's baby shower. He ran off but not before Sparrow but he found Lily first, and they had a huge fight then nothing she wouldn't speak to him," Layla finished.

My back was killing me I wanted to curl in a small ball and curl up and die.

"If Mr. Peace was released would you trust him to be walking free?" he asked.

"I would because this man here is Warren Peace. Broody, overprotective, obsessive and has a streak of jealousy. I am not looking at Warlord he is gone and is no longer a threat to us. I would trust Warren here to fix my car anytime," she gave Warren a heartfelt smile.

"Well so he is good at fixing cars," he said like this was new information.

"He is," she said before she was dismissed she sat next to me I gave her a hug.

"I want the Hurricane / Jared to come to the stand," the judge said.

"Why don't you like Mr. Peace you seem to not care about Warlord and what he has done but what Mr. Peace has done," The judge questioned.

"He got Lillian pregnant then couldn't be a man and stand by her; she has a hard time without their father to lean on. He chose Warlord over her and he is cocky and rude he used my other angel before he used Lillian. And Warlord has tried multiple times to kill her and my grandkids so I hate them both," Jared said giving Warren a dirty look.

"Fuck you I never used Lillian I love her, and as for Jennifer she was my girlfriend," Warren bellowed.

My eye started twitching even though I said they dated I didn't know they had. And by my face he realized he just pissed me off, I turned to Jennifer and she was already looking at me. I gave her a motion off a throat slitting and she had tears in her eyes. I looked at Warren and he looked reserved I had hate in my eyes. I was told a friend with benefits not a boyfriend girlfriend thing.

"Bastard," I growled out and he looked at me my eyes filled with hate.

"Hurricane please step down, you also need to stop this is now about Warlord if anyone has something against Peace leave it," the judge said.

"A ten minute recess then we will continue," the judge said sounding fed up.

I felt another pain a hard tightening in my lower stomach it was stress from this tonight it would go away with lots of rest.

I and Lady Peace stayed Leah had to pee and was thirsty Dice stayed with me. I was so angry they lied friends with befits my round ass I am going to murder them both.

"Willow how are you today, you look beautiful," the judge said. I saw Warren give them both a weird look the same one I gave them yesterday.

"I am tired and nervous for the fate of my son, they are holding the wrong things against him," She said.

"Lillian you look lovely and very mad, are you okay?" he asked.

"I am great," I snapped looking daggers at my ex.

The judge allowed us to talk to Warren while he reviewed this morning interviews and looked over paper work.

"Happy Valentines Warren, I love you angel," Willow said.

"You too mom, I miss you," he said.

"I miss you to but I will make sure you're taken care of in prison," she said great, I was seeing Daddy Warren had to pay the price for fucking me over.

"Lillian I never told you we dated because you wouldn't have went out with me, and I wanted you not her she is just a friend," he said.

"Right Peace shove your lies up your ass and die, I have heard your lies and half -truths for too long. And you don't have to worry about us dating because it will never happen again, even if they let you out of prison. You have lost my trust I hope it kills you inside when I am happy with some other guy," I snapped with anger.

"Lillian I know you hate being lied to, have you ever lied to him,' she kind of sounded accusing.

**The judge looked up when his stapler went flying into the wall.**

"I have never lied to Warren, I never have cheated I gave him everything while he lied and cheated. Don't you accuse me of anything but putting up with his abuse and crap, I did nothing wrong but love him. I have paid my dues I have been beaten by him, Burgundy, I been killed inside by him in that bathroom so don't accuse me of anything," I snapped getting up yelling at his mother, Dice was next to me holding me.

"She is being very honest she told you the truth," the judge said.

"I didn't mean to accuse it was a question but I see I was wrong," she said with tears in her eyes.

I sat because another pain over took me, I bowed my head holding the edge of the seat breathing hard until it was gone. Dice was next to me holding me close to his warm safe body.

"Are you okay?" the judge asked.

"No I am not, my back and Warren are the problem," I said with a smile.

His eyes stayed on me but I refused to look at him, the truth wouldn't have killed either of them so let's lie and lie.

The recess was now over and everyone filed in feeling the tension in the air as they sat.

Another more painful tightening over took me, this was the worse yet it lasted longer.

"I am going to call on you and I want you to rise and say yes or no to this question," he said.

"Should Warren be granted lenity on the grounds he was not able to control his disease," the judge said.

"I have already reviewed his case and have decided two ways, I will vote Yes," he said.

"The Commander- Yes"

"Jet Stream- Yes"

"Hurricane- No"

"Sprite has voted yes before she left to work,"

"Amimala- Yes," I smiled at Layla.

"Lady Peace-Yes" I knew she would.

"Virtus – No" I see why they fought pride is too important to Will.

"Lash- No" I knew he would, I heard scoffs.

"Dice - Yes"

"Dark Angel- Yes"

"Solar- No" I knew as well.

"Tempest- Yes" shocked he tried to kill her.

"Nitra-Yes"

"Mage- Yes"

"Sparrow-Yes"

"Emo- Yes" I saw Emo feeling Warren's emotions before answering.

"Neon-No" copycat.

"Chameleon-Yes" good man not bowing to Will and Zach.

"Freeze-Yes," I hissed and she blushed sitting back down.

"Shadow-Yes"

"La Fay-Yes"

"Viper-Yes'

"Siren-Yes'

"Hawk-Yes (Mitchell Cassie's mate)"

"Cyanide," I stood as unbearable pain overtook me, I had to brace myself on the ledge.

Standing made it worse I wanted to lie down it was lasting long, and my back was hurting.

I was about to say no when I felt a huge gush of water between my legs, it was very warm and wet I could feel it around my feet.

"Oh no her water broke," Layla called out.

"Jet Stream she needs to get to the hospital," Lady Peace called.

"I need to know his sentence I am not leaving until I do," I growled out in pain.

I let out a scream as it felt like every bone in my body was being broken at once. I could hear Warren call for me but at this point I only felt pain and wetness.

I gave the judge a fierce look, "Sentence me now!" Warren yelled.

"I will allow you to view the birth via T.v. but you may not have any contact until your release. Then it is up to Lillian to choose, you tried multiple times to murder your own children this is your punishment," he paused.

"I sentence you Warren Mitchell Peace to 12 years in prison, after your release you will be monitored to make sure you get your monthly injections," he finished.

I was crying in pain, now I had to go to the bathroom I don't think I can walk or move. Twelve years our twins would be in seventh grade when he was released I would be 28 and him 31.

"Say your good byes now before he is taken away," the judge said.

"I love you my son, I will visit you every time I can," Lady Peace said holding me up.

"I will too brother, I will miss you man," Dice said as he was rushing passed people to reach me.

"I love you Warren," Leah said crying.

"Goodbye Warren, "Freeze said in a soft voice.

"Take care of yourself so we can open our business when you get out brother," Angelo said.

I was dizzy and the pain, oh god I don't think there are words to describe this pain; I never want to fell it again EVER!

"I hate you, I should kill you myself I will fuck every man in Maxville to make you miserable. I will start with the men close to you asshole," I snarled as I lunged at Warren.

"Warren be safe and take care, Lillian is in an extreme amount of pain she really wants to kill you because of her pain but she won't be sleeping around she is a good girl," Jet Stream said and The Commander gave Warren a hug whispering in his ear.

"Oh shit this fucking hurts get them out Dice," I screamed before all I saw was blackness.

I awoke to more pain it was never ending I was being carried by Dice. Will's hand was in mind when another contraction came I shook then screamed in pain it wasn't easing at all it stayed. I heard Will call out that I was hurting him, I felt his hand ripped from mine then another replace it. I looked and saw the Commander and I held my eyes shut and gripped his hand.

Then I was lying down I didn't understand where I was at yet.

I heard the Commander asked me to lighten my grip a little. The room was full of my friends and family I saw Warren, the judge, my father and Battle on the screen. My dad was looking horrified at my screaming he didn't like it when I was in any pain. The screen was to the left they couldn't see my private area but could see the doctor take out the twins.

"It's okay baby, I am here," my mother said wiping my head with a cool cloth.

"She needs to push now," Dr. Spex said over the chatter and loud noise.

I closed my eyes and pushed hard I kept pushing.

"Breath" was said by someone.

"Fuck it hurts so bad I didn't sign up for this. This is all Warrens fault daddy kill him now," I screamed out.

"Yes Princess I will dispose of him very soon for hurting you," I heard daddy yelling out.

I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding until I was told to breath.

"Push again Lily you can do it," Dr. Spex said.

I was dizzy the world was spinning starting to become fuzzy I felt the need to close my eyes.

"Again, "he said.

I pushed hard I felt something come out of me, I heard a small whimper. Then I saw a nurse with a pink buddle going to the medical area, warm and stuff over there. Dice followed after kissing my forehead, he followed the pick wrapped little girl.

"Lily one big push he is right behind her, she better get used to that," he smiled as I pushed the feeling to close my eyes was almost impossible to fight.

I bore down pushing with Layla and Sparrow holding my legs up Magenta holding my other hand like a boss taking the pain. This time a loud cry was heard and a blue buddle was rushed passed me to the area with his sister, Dice was taking pictures and had tears as they asked him to cut the cord.

"We are taking them to the NICU," I watched them rush off with the twins I didn't get to see them. I couldn't hear them clearly they sounded too far away.

"Weeeeee tong" I tried to say I was floating above the mist then I was falling into the black mist it was pulling me under fast.

"EVERY ONE LEAVE THE ROOM NOW!" the doctor yelled panic clear in his voice.

"Lillian no, come on honey you can do it don't leave us I love you," it was Dice talking as I welcomed the black mist.

I heard a splash and dripping and Warren yelling with my father telling me to fight, and then I knew nothing.

**Dr. Spex point of view **

"EVERY ONE LEAVE THE ROOM NOW!" I yelled. Her friend Dice ran up to her whispering in her ear, he was crying as three guards pulled him out

She started gushing massive amounts of blood it dripped from the bed. She was bleeding out right in front of us she wasn't going to make it if we didn't stop her bleeding in time.

"Nurse prepare O.R one now," I called and she ran as fast as she could.

I watched her small arm fall limply off the bed her small face falling to the side. She looked dead her skin bone white, then screaming from behind me. She was dying in front of her father, mate and his father.

I undid the wheels when I heard them threaten to kill me if she died, I knew they would too. I rushed her body through the halls her family saw me rush passed they rushed into the hall seeing a trial of her blood.

Her young life was in my hands and I wasn't letting her go now she deserved to have a happy life. I was working against the clock to save her life. I had to talk to her mother now I need her permission to do what I needed to do.

I had another doctor take my place as I rushed to the waiting room covered in blood. I ran in and everyone looked at me all had tears they knew what I was going to say.

"Samuel please my Lillian," she was begging me to save her girl.

I noticed the T.v. the four men didn't look happy at all.

"She is fading so fast, she is bleeding out as fast as we can give her more blood. It isn't looking good at this point I need to do an emergency hysterectomy," I said in a rush.

I watched as Sprite who was strong fall to the floor letting out heart breaking sobs.

"I give you permission to do it I am her father, do it now and save my princess," Lord Chaos said with a cold dead voice I was scared shit less of him even if he was in prison.

I ran back into the O.R. seeing them doing CPR on her shit I began with the other doctor to save her life.

**Thank you for reviewing this chapter I hoped you enjoyed it one chap to go, please review for this chap maybe tell me if you like the battle as well**


	25. The After math!

**Hello here is the last chapter for What now! The next story will be called Life After, Warren will be mentioned but only seen twice and one chapter in his point of view. I hope you read the next book. I will update daily on that book too. Revised edition for What Now?**

**Warren's point view**

I sat here wanting my sweet love back, she look's depressed, I know it is my fault. I knew a long time ago I made a mistake by not staying with her. Now I will rot in prison with our fathers while she raise's our twins on her own, who will help her? It better not be Lash nothing will make me like him again ever.

Layla is a kind person for what she said, I was touched because she forgave me and trusted me. She even gave me a compliment she had a heart of gold that hippie. I can see why Lillian dotes on her like she is a rare gem.

I put my head back to the trial as they called another person, I asked him not to call Lillian again she was stunning yesterday and today her round belly on display her smile everything. I was working on controlling my emotions but seeing Dice hovering over my mate after he kissed her. Brother or not he will die if he ever does that shit again, I was happy when they told me didn't kiss him back.

"I want Hurricane/ Jared to come to the stand," Bruce or the judge said.

"Why don't you like Mr. Peace you, seem to not care about Warlord and what he has done but what Mr. Peace has done?" The judge asked.

"He got Lillian pregnant then couldn't stand by her; she has a hard time without their father to lean on. He chooses Warlord over her and he is cocky and rude, he used my other angel before he used Lillian. And Warlord has tried multiple times to kill her and my grandkids so I hate them both," Jared said I gave one shit less that he hated me, I didn't like him.

I fucking hate the old man I never used either of them, fucking prick, he is lucky I am chained to the floor.

I stood getting angry "Fuck you! I never used Lillian I love her, and as for Jennifer she was my girlfriend," I bellowed not really thinking.

I sat down breathing heavy I looked at Jennifer she was looking at Lily with a look of fear on her face. Then it hit me we never told her we dated we said we were friends with benefits. I looked to Lillian and her eye was twitching she looked the same way when we battled. Fuck me, she will never forgive me, I never should have lied to her. Her glare turned to Jennifer she made a throat slitting motion and Jennifer turned away with tears. She turned back to me with hurt and hate all directed at me I saw her muttering under her breath. I wasn't to shocked hearing she made my heart stop, killing me after everything I had done she had enough. I have a very round burn mark on my chest; it didn't hurt but was itchy with the cream on.

"Hurricane please step down, you also need to stop, this is now about Warlord if anyone has something against Peace leave it," the judge said.

"A ten minute recess then we will continue," the judge said.

I watched everyone but Lillian, Dice and my mom leave the room.

I was angry at myself I have been so mental she was mine, then I tossed her away. She needed me she never told anyone I hit her or raped her at all she kept silent when she could have gotten me in far deeper shit. I watched her as she sit's and stares off into space. She is fucking hot I noticed she was maturing even more which I didn't think could happen. Her face was still pixie like her body was still the best I have ever seen her breast are much larger. She hasn't grown height wise she would always be tiny, compared to my 6'8". I wouldn't get the chance to marry her or hold her again, I can't help but wonder how it might have been if I would have chosen her. Every time she is looking better, she is perfect, except her attitude but I love it too.

"Willow how are you doing today, you look beautiful," the judge said. I know they're not dating but I don't like him flirting with her she has a mate, my father. Just like when Lash call's Lillian Princess she isn't his and she never will be, I hope.

"I am tired and nervous for the fate of my son, they are holding the wrong things against him," mom said. I have failed her as a son, first my father them me, except this time she won't be alone she has Leah, Dice, Lillian and the twins.

I gave my mom look trying to say I am sorry but she gave me a smile; her love was undying when it comes to me.

"Lillian you look lovely and very mad, are you okay?" I heard the judge.

"I am great," but her voice said it all she wanted me dead; she wanted to be the one to kill me again.

The judge gave us time to talk I was afraid she would tell me she never loved me, shit I couldn't blame her ever.

"Happy Valentines Warren, I love you angel," mom said with love in every word.

"You too mom, I miss you," I said meaning every word of it.

"I miss you too I will make sure you're taken care of in prison," she promised.

I turned to her, to my love, my Lillian, and she was off in her own world where I was dead maybe Jennifer too. I had to say something it couldn't get any worse. Dice was holding her very close to his body, she rested on him.

"Lillian I never told you we dated because you wouldn't have went out with me, and I wanted you not her, she is just a friend," I begged her to understand she turned her cold steely aqua eyes on me, she scoffed at me.

"Right Peace shove your lies up your ass and die. I have heard your lies and half -truths for too long. And you don't have to worry about us dating because it will never happen again, even if they let you out of prison. You have lost my trust I hope it kills you inside when I am happy with some other guy," she said with hurt and hate, she wanted to rip my head off, probably both.

"Lillian I know you hate being lied to, have you ever lied to him," mom said with an accusing tone, fuck it, wrong thing to say mom.

I saw the judge look up in shock as his stapler went hurling and embedded into the far wall.

"I have never lied to Warren, I never have cheated I gave him everything while he lied and cheated. Don't you accuse me of anything but putting up with his abuse and crap I did nothing wrong but love him. I have paid my dues I have been beaten by him, Burgundy, I been killed inside by him in that bathroom so don't accuse me of anything," I snapped getting up she said with pain, as she stood up glaring down at my mother. Dice was up his arms wrapped around her body, his hands resting on her round belly, I felt it pure jealousy she was mine.

"She is being very honest she told you the truth," the judge chimed in.

I thought once or twice she lied but I see as well as my mother I was wrong she loved me and that's it she loved me for me no more no less.

"I didn't mean to accuse it was a question but I see I was wrong," my mom said with tears and pain.

Lily sat dawn she held her head down her body tense her breathing hard.

"Are you okay," the judge asked her.

"No I am not, my back and Warren are the problem," she said with a cold smile. I watched her for a while but she wasn't looking at me at all, Dice rubbing her back.

I watched everyone walk in Lash was whispering to Stronghold as they sat behind Layla and Lillian I saw love pure love in Lash's eyes when he looked at my Love. Even if he found a mate he would run to her if she asked him.

"I am going to call on you and I want you to rise and say yes or no to this question," the judge said.

I took a deep breath this was it I would find out my sentence I will get at least 20 years for what I have done, thank god they don't know how many people I have really killed and other stuff as well.

"Should Warren be grated lenity on the grounds he was not able to control his disease," the judge said.

"I have already reviewed his case and have decided two ways, I will vote yes," the judge said.

I was happy I got one yes, we shall see what happens.

"The Commander - yes" I was shocked hard core.

"Jet Stream - yes" not as shocked.

"Hurricane-No" bastard.

"Sprite has voted this morning before she left-yes" really she hates me too.

"Lady Peace-yes" I could count on her.

"Animala-yes" I gave her a smile which she returned.

"Virtus-No" wimpy prick.

"Lash- no" I guessed it he wants my love; he can't do it if I am around.

"Dice-Yes" my brother who I know likes my mate.

"Dark Angel-yes" my other brother.

"Solar-no" he kissed my love he should die as well.

"Tempest-yes" cool.

"Nitra-yes" my old friends still cared?

"Mage-yes" I smiled.

"Emo- yes" he answered after a minute he was looking at me hard.

"Sparrow-yes" shocked.

"Neon-no" Stronghold's butt buddy until the very end.

"Freeze-yes" I wanted to give her a smile but did not want Lillian madder at us.

"Shadow-yes" shocked again.

"Chameleon –Yes," Really I thought he would side with Stronghold well popsicle is okay in my book.

"Viper-yes" she was the one to drug me, it's okay I guess.

"La Fay-yes" my family.

"Siren-yes" Lillian has some good friends.

"Hawk-yes" who was this guy?

"Cyanide" I watched as she stood, something is wrong with her. She was gripping the ledge with brute force for such I small thing. She was about to talk when she looked down with shock written on her face.

"Oh no her water broke," Layla called out. What the fuck it was too early, this can't be happening to her damn it and damn me.

"Jet Stream she needs to get to the hospital," my mom called over the noise.

I saw the pain Lillian had been hiding all day; she knew she was in labor the stupid girl waited until court was over.

" I need to know his sentence I am not leaving until I do," she growled out with pain and with determination in her watery eyes.

She screamed in pain it was a horrible sound it was like physical pain to me, she needs to leave to the hospital now.

"Lillian!" I called out, but she didn't hear me.

I looked at the judge a fierce look "sentence me now!" I called out to him.

"I will allow you to view the birth via T.v. but you may not have any contact until your release. Then it will be up to Lillian to choose, you tried multiple time to murder your own children this is half of your punishment," he said fast.

"I sentence you Warren Mitchell Peace to twelve years in prison, after your release you will be monitored to make sure you get your monthly injection," he finished.

I watched Lillian cry gripping her round belly her face was broken and it was my fault.

"Say your goodbyes now before he is taken away," the judge said.

"I love you my son, I will visit you every time I can," my mom said holding Lily up keeping her from falling over.

"I will too my brother," Dice said shit after everything I did he still feels that way. But he is pushing his friends out of the way getting to Lillian, I think he more than likes her but that can't be true.

"I love you Warren," Leah was crying while she talked.

"Good bye Warren," I could hear the love in Jennifer's words but a friend's love.

"Take care of yourself so we can open up the business when you get out brother," Angelo said. I had it all with these people now I have nothing.

"I hate you! I should kill you myself I will fuck every man in Maxville to make you miserable, starting with the men closest to you," Lillian screamed at me then she tried to rip my head off with her bare hands. I was scared she would act on her harsh words and bang every man she could, starting with Dice.

"Warren be safe and take care dear, Lillian is in extreme pain she does want to kill you, hopefully because of her pain. But she won't be sleeping around she is a good girl," Jet Stream said with a tender voice. I watched the Commander walk over he pulled me into a hug, which was weird then he whispered in my ear "Your father would be proud Warren you did what he couldn't, when you get out come see me. I'll help you with anything you need okay," the Commander said.

"Thanks Commander," I said lowly.

"Oh shit this fucking hurts get them out Dice," she screamed out then she collapsed Layla and Mom held her tight before Dice was scooping her up and running out of the court room, Jet Stream and her family and friends right behind Dice.

"Come on Warren we need to get to the room, I need to call two more people to view the birth." the judge had a guard run me to the room. I sat and watched the blank T.v screen and waited, maybe five minutes later.

"Okay they just arrived at the hospital, Battle and Lord Chaos you know Warlord," the judge said.

"Hey dad, Mr. Williams," I said scared seeing her father glaring at me.

"After her love was given you betrayed her, I warned you didn't I," Lord Chaos said with venom, 12 years with him I might not make it out alive.

The screen flicked on and I saw Lillian being set on a bed, as she screamed in pain. I saw Lord Chaos tear up at this, his princess was screaming and he was helpless. The room was full of people and doctors rushing around but staying out of the way of us seeing Lily from a half side view we couldn't see her female part but when the doc pulled them out we could see that.

I watched her mother grab a cloth and wipe her head whispering to her. Lillian looked scared and confused I was tearing up she is in so much pain.

"She needs to push now," I heard her doctor, wait its Dr. Spex from the prison.

I watched as she closed her eyes and pushed her face turning red from it.

"Breath," Dr. Spex said.

"Fuck it hurts so bad I didn't sign up for this. This is all Warrens fault daddy kill him now," she screamed out in pain.

"Yes Princess I will dispose of him very soon for hurting you," Her father said glaring at me with black eyes I mean fully black.

"Push again Lily you can do it," Dr. Spex said louder this time.

She was shaking and her eyes were moving side to side very fast.

"Again," He said in a harsh voice.

Her face turned bright red as she pushed her hardest, her hands turned pure white on the rail to the bed.

I heard a soft noise, and then I saw I baby a very small one, it was covered in blood and I don't know what else. A nurse rushed over with a pink blanket then rushing away. I couldn't see what they are doing to my baby girl. But saw Dice kissing Lillian's head and walking to my daughter, she wasn't his.

"Lily one more big push he is right behind her, she better get used to that," he said. Lillian looked ready to pass out.

I watched as Layla and Sparrow held her legs, she bore down pushing hard. Magenta holding her hand I felt bad Magenta was in pain her hand pale white from Lillian. A very loud cry was heard another baby, I saw he was long and bigger by far than my baby girl. My boy was rushed off in a blue blanket he had a set of lungs on him. Dice was able to cut their cords that should have been me, not him the bastard but it's my own fault not his.

"We are taking them to the NICU," a nurse said rushing right passed us. I wanted to see them fully at least once.

"What's wrong why they are being taken away," I called but everyone was watching Lillian.

I saw Lillian try and talk, but couldn't hear her she was very, very pale.

"EVERY ONE LEAVE THE ROOM NOW!" the doctor yelled.

I watched some being dragged passed us, others walked out crying. No one bothered to turn the screen off.

Then we saw a scene out of a fucking horror movie, Lillian was on the bed as blood gushed from her female area, I watched as it dripped from the sheets onto the floor. Dice ran up to her I couldn't hear a fucking word he said as three armed guards had to pull him away from my mate.

"Nurse prepare the O.R. 1 now," the doc screamed at the nurse and she took off.

I watched as Lillian's arm fell limply off the bed and her eyes closed her head falling to the side. I understood in that moment she was dying right in front of me, because of me.

"Lillian no you keeping fighting princess for Layla, for your babies damn it please Lillian fight," I heard Lord Chaos scream along with my dad.

"I will find you if she doesn't live, I chose to be here understand me," Lord Chaos bellowed.

"Lillian wake up, please love don't leave me. I love you damn it Lillian wake up, I can't live without you, please don't leave me," I cried falling to my knees.

I just sat their crying feeling my father's arms around me.

"She will make it, she is a fighter Warren don't doubt her. She has put up with you and battled you, her father is Lord Chaos she will pull through," my father said and from his tone of voice he didn't doubt her for a moment.

They pulled me up while the screen changed. I saw the waiting area, girls were crying everywhere. The men standing looking disturbed and had their own tears. We waited and waited I didn't know how much time had passed. Leah and Dice crying with her family my mother letting out heart wrenching sobs.

"Please god don't take her, you can gladly have my life if she lives," I said under my breath chanting to myself, she is my world her and our twins, nothing could or would change that I would kill who ever stood in my way to her heart. I looked at Lash and he looked at me, I could tell he was planning on getting with her we were friends once. She gave me more than I could ever want, and that all I ever needed I had with her.

**The doctor ran in covered in her sweet blood looking scared shitless.**

"Samuel please my Lillian," Lacy Williams was pleading with him to save one of her girls.

He took a deep breath "She is fading too fast; she is bleeding out as fast as we give her blood. It isn't looking good at this point I need to do an emergency hysterectomy," Dr. Spex said sadly.

We watched Lacy fall to the floor breaking down Jared holding her. I saw Layla pass out before she hit the floor Stronghold caught her. Leah and the other girls falling as well from pain, Lillian was one of a kind.

"I give you permission I am her father, do it now and save my princess," I heard Lord Chaos say in a deadly cold voice.

I couldn't breathe, shit what's wrong I grabbed my chest trying to get air in.

"I can't breathe," I called out in panic, Lillian!

"Warren what did you say," Lacy said from the floor looking at me.

"Lacy he can't breathe that means Lillian isn't breathing she is oh god no!" Lord Chaos said as I hit the floor passing out. My last thoughts are of Lillian and me sitting by our tree as she fell asleep in my arms.

**I hoped you enjoyed What now! The sequel to What if! I will be gone for six day's maybe. Then the third book Life After! I appreciate ya'll reading my story until Life After! Okay What If? And What Now! Have been fully redone thank you for reading them.**


	26. You thought this was a chapter

Hello everyone this isn't a chapter, just letting you know What Now had been revised so give it a once over. And read my other stories please!-LillianPeace


End file.
